El dia mas largo
by Wood3nh3art
Summary: Este es el punto en el que se enfrentan el sentimiento y la realidad en una situación cada vez más complicada. Dos opciones, una sola oportunidad y muy poco tiempo para decidir. Desde otro punto de vista, y mi primer fic.
1. Es solo el comienzo

.

Ya es más de la media noche y todos se encuentran dormidos, menos Po, él se encontraba acostado en su cama, pero despierto, últimamente no ha dormido bien… ¿Cuántos días lleva así? Es muy probable que haya pasado una semana desde la última vez que pudo dormir bien, cansado, cerro sus ojos y trato nuevamente de relajarse, quería dormir, de momento eso era todo lo que quería. Se giró en la cama queriendo reacomodarse… tres minutos después, estaba soñando.

_:::En el sueño:::_

Era temprano en la mañana, Po caminaba a orillas de un lago, todo el alrededor está rodeado por un busque de bambú y arboles con hojas de diferentes colores, el cielo nocturno resplandecía con el brillo del sol, una corriente de viento cálido lleno el lugar de dulces aromas e hizo que se desprendieran varias hojas de los árboles, haciendo que danzaran con la corriente de aire. Todo el lugar es precioso, el más hermoso en el que ha estado, se detuvo a escuchar el sonido de los árboles y admirar el paisaje.

- es hermoso –dijo, acompañando esas palabras por un suspiro

- sí, lo es –menciono Tigresa mientras se detenía a su lado- pero creo que es más bello en la noche, con el brillo de las estrellas reflejado en la laguna –él no sabía de donde había salido, pero le encantaba estar en su presencia aunque fuera en un sueño; entonces se preguntó si ella soñaba con él, tal vez si, o quizás soñaba un mundo sin él, donde ella fuera El Guerrero Dragón- ¿ocurre algo?

- ¿en?... no, nada… ¿Qué decías?

- que ya tendríamos que haber regresado al palacio

- ¿Por qué?, ¿está pasando algo?

- no me estabas escuchando ¿verdad? –suspiro, decepcionada

- no, lo siento, no volverá a pasar –bajo la mirada, arrepentido. Luego lo noto, nunca le dio mucha importancia a lo que los demás pensaban de él, pero lo que ella pensaba era muy importante para él- ¿Qué camino debemos seguir? Yo no sé dónde estamos… jeje.

- por aquí, vamos

Ella lo guio por un sendero que creía haber visto en alguna parte, en algún tiempo… y el lugar era precioso sin duda, todo el camino estaba adornado de flores silvestres e impregnado en su aroma, pero nada tan bello comparado con la persona que lo guiaba de vuelta al palacio; las flores debían envidiarla por eso.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar? –ella bajo levemente su mirada al escuchar la pregunta de Po, al parecer era algo en lo que no le traía buenos recuerdos- … ¿está todo bien? Si no quieres hablar de eso… –Tigresa dudo antes de responderle.

- a veces… solo… quería escapar

- ¿de qué?

- de…

Sin poder terminar de escuchar lo que ella decía, todo a su alrededor comenzó a nublarse velozmente mientras el suelo se desvanecía… entonces comenzó a caer, agito sus brazos en un intento desesperado de sujetarse de algo mientras caía al vacío… lo único que abarcaba su atención fueron los ojos de Tigresa al decir esa última palabra… se veía triste.

_:::Ya despierto:::_

Al reaccionar ya se encontraba en su cuarto, agitado… y en el suelo. Trato de calmar su agitada respiración.

Po no sabía que pensar, la cabeza le daba vueltas… ya hace mucho tiempo un sentimiento ha crecido en su corazón, a tal punto que nubla sus pensamientos… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo aún se siente de esa forma?... era cierto que la admiraba mucho, pero ¿Quién no? Es decir, ella es bárbara… no… más que eso, ella es radical… y aun así… ella es su amiga, nada más… y aunque le encantaría ser más que eso… lo más probable es que lo mande a volar antes de siquiera terminar de hacer la pregunta.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… acababa de admitir lo que sentía por ella, por Tigresa… ¿sería correcto?, ¿Por qué no podría serlo?, ¿preguntarle? Solo tenía que armarse de valor (mucho valor) y… ¿y luego qué?, ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella no es como cualquier otra, ella es _la maestra Tigresa_… sea lo que sea que piense hacer, tiene que ser especial.

Le era imposible hacer a un lado sus sentimientos, no por más tiempo, esto está acabando con el lentamente: ya no puede pensar claramente, no puede concentrarse en nada, ni si quiera en el Kung fu; no puede dormir bien porque sus sueños siempre son interrumpidos, no puede comer porque simplemente no está de humor para la comida, incluso ha dejado de cocinar, su paz interior se esfumo hace mucho tiempo; en pocas palabras, estaba muerto en vida y sabía exactamente por qué… se trata de algo que sabe desde hace ya bastante tempo, pero no quería aceptar lo que siente si eso significaba perder una amistad… o su vida; aunque… guardar el sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser le está haciendo demasiado daño.

Volvió a su cama y cerro sus ojos nuevamente, solo quería dormir.

¿Habrán notado los demás su comportamiento "_inusual_"?, ¿lo habrá notado Tigresa? Esperaba que no fuera así, se había esforzado mucho en aparentar que nada estaba pasando. Hizo a un lado todas sus inseguridades y trato de relajarse… otra vez… "si lo llegan a notar será por mis ojeras y mi bajo desempeño" pensó.

_:::W:::_

El sonido del gong se escuchó desde lejos.

- Buenos días maestro –al escuchar el saludo en coro Po se apresuró en salir. Por lo menos había conseguido dormir después de la media noche hasta la mañana.

- Po, sal de inmediato –ordeno el maestro Shifu con poca paciencia

- ya llegue, buenos días maestro

- dime Po… -el panda dejo de escuchar las palabras de su maestro al ver que su compañera más querida estaba parada frente a la puerta, trato de no hacer contacto visual, pero su atención le pertenecía solo a ella- ¿me estas escuchando panda?

- si, por supuesto que si –mintió, lo que fue obvio para Víbora y para el maestro; los demás no se interesaron

- maestro, ¿quiere que nos adelantemos? –Pregunto Tigresa, dándole vida a un alma con las notas de su voz sin siquiera notarlo

- si, por favor

Los cinco furiosos se encaminaron inmediatamente al salón de entrenamiento, el lugar donde Po invento el nivel cero… y el primer lugar al que van todas las mañanas. Estando a medio camino Víbora decidió que ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo en silencio.

- espero que fuera impresión mía… ¿Po en verdad le mintió a Shifu?

- no lo creo… pero de ser así no me gustaría estar en su lugar –se burló el insecto

Tigresa lo pensaba, la verdad no le importaba si Po le mentía a Shifu, después de todo era su problema, sin embargo, es cierto que no ha dado su 100%... o al menos no desde… aquella conversación en que… ¿sería posible que…? No… el ayer es historia. Luego de que se formulara esa pregunta inesperada, sacudió su cabeza; ella era la maestra Tigresa, no debía preocuparse por cosas tan triviales. Alzo la vista y se concentró en el cielo, estaba despejado y decía claramente que sería un día soleado.

- va a llover hoy –dijo en un susurro, solo para sí misma

- ¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera no hay nubes en el cielo –le respondió mono mientras se detenía

- ¡oigan espérenme! –el grito de Po se escuchó como eco en la distancia, y a lo lejos solo se podía ver una mancha negra que se aproximaba lentamente, jadeando, por lo que todos se rieron en sus adentros.

- ojala llegue el día en que pueda correr más de 20 segundos sin cansarse –todos se rieron por el comentario de Mantis; excepto Tigresa, que estaba concentrada en otra cosa; y Víbora, que siseo, el pequeño insecto le debía más respeto al Guerrero Dragón- ¿Qué? Se vale soñar… y ya me canse de esperar

- bueno… nadie dijo que tenías que esperar con nosotros –dijo Tigresa

- cierto, míralo… ni siquiera sé si se está acercando

- te acompaño –le dijo Mono, Grulla asintió con la cabeza y los tres se marcharon

- ¿quieres que me quede contigo? –pregunto Víbora a su amiga, quien tenía su vista clavada en algún punto del vacío y no se molestó en hacer contacto visual al responder:

- si tú quieres, pero parece que va a tardar –su amiga entendió que quería estar a solas con él, aunque eso no era lo que Tigresa había querido decir.

Víbora siguió con su camino con una leve sonrisa disimulada, deteniéndose por un momento para ver de reojo a su amiga… pensando: "espero que pronto seas capaz de abrir tu corazón, para encontrar el sentimiento que lentamente fue estableciendo su lugar en el".

Tigresa noto el gesto de su amiga, que era como si estuviese viendo una escena romántica, pero no dijo nada a cambio, ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga? Últimamente ha estado actuando extraño, pensándolo mejor, todos han estado actuando extraño… incluyéndola a ella, Tigresa… puede que sea porque ha estado pensativa estos últimos días. Con un suspiro profundo bajo su mirada, luego dirigiendo su vista hacia la mancha que se aproximaba en la lejanía. De todas las cosas que negaba, había una que la atormentaba, era que el panda se había ganado su cariño y aprecio, cosa que estaba bien en un principio, pero los sentimientos se hacían cada vez más profundos, al comienzo trato de disimularlo pero era algo que simplemente no se podía esconder… y puede que Víbora ya lo haya notado.

¡Imposible! ¿Qué es lo que siente por ese panda gordo y torpe?, ¿acaso es…?... no… ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué lo había permitido? No hizo nada por detenerlo, se compadeció de él, lo ayudo a resolver sus problemas, estuvo cuando él necesitaba ayuda, si caía siempre estaba ella para brindar su apoyo, en ocasiones incluso había prestado su hombro para que llorara sus penas; ella ha estado para él y viceversa… ¿y viceversa?, ¿pudiera ser que Po sintiera lo mismo?, ¿acababa de admitir que sentía algo por él?

- si no te apuras llegaremos el año que viene –le grito a Po

- ya… ya… voy, uff… gracias por esperar –logro decir entre jadeos

- yo no diría eso

- p… ¿Por qué no?

- porque ahora tenemos que alcanzarlos –dijo por diversión, pero por lo general no bromea de esta forma, así que Po dudo

- no hablaras en serio –al escucharlo Tigresa sonrió, sabía que él necesitaba recuperar el aliento antes de perderlo en el entrenamiento- ¿Tigresa?

- por supuesto que no Po, pero debemos seguir –y comenzó a caminar para que Po la siguiera

- si... de acuerdo –por unos segundos, pensó lo siguiente que diría- dime… ¿alguna vez quisiste escapar de algo o alguien?

- ¿Qué?

- no tienes que responder si no quieres –nervioso, jugaba con sus dedos- es solo una pregunta tonta…

- no, está bien –aclaro- es solo que no lo esperaba… -pensó su respuesta- … yo… creo que no, tampoco se me ocurre una razón para escapar –eso fue algo decepcionante, al parecer los sueños no son tan fieles a la realidad como pensaba- ¿y tú?

- sí, de niño me gustaba imaginar que me escapaba para pasar un día con ustedes: los cinco furiosos –decía completamente animado- y más que nada quería conocert… -cerro su boca al instante cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

- si… supongo que a veces los sueños se hacen realidad –había escuchado la frase incompleta, pero no le dio importancia- ¿Cómo te imaginabas este lugar?

- bueno… nunca me había imaginado el palacio si a eso te refieres –se había esforzado por conseguir una buena mentira, claro que se imaginaba el palacio, pero intentaba manipular la conversación para decir lo que quiere decir, sin importar la respuesta, debía decirle lo que había callado por tanto tiempo- … la verdad es que me preguntaba como serian ustedes en persona, ya sabes… si serían más grandes que sus figuras de acción o si olerían a pino –eso ultimo hizo reír a Tigresa- si, en serio… incluso llegue a pensar que tus garras eran de madera.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó entre risas- ¿en serio pensaste eso?

- y hasta la fecha todavía no sé si son garras postizas

- te puedo garantizar que son reales

- bueno, solo hay una forma de estar seguro

Dicho eso tomo su nano… ambos fueron recorridos por una corriente eléctrica que llego a sus corazones e hizo que latieran con más fuerza, ambos lo sabían, los dos pudieron sentir por un instante los latidos del otro; casi como reflejo cruzaron sus miradas. Él se vio automáticamente perdido en el brillo de esos ojos color ámbar, deseando estar lo suficientemente loco para poder besarla con todo el sentimiento que había estado guardando desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero no debía, no podía darse ese lujo… sabe que debe ser paciente o perdería toda oportunidad de hacer ese deseo realidad… y aun si ella pudiera estar anhelando lo mismo, tendrá que ser paciente… _¡pero nunca fue bueno en eso!_

Por su parte Tigresa se había congelado de pies a cabeza, su estómago se revolvía en su interior y tenía que luchar para tener bajo control su acelerado corazón; quiso salir corriendo, alejarse, orden que su cuerpo ignoro por completo. Después de todo si había algo de lo que quería huir… de sus sentimientos, no los podía controlar, por más que intentara era imposible… y esos ojos verdes la miraban tan profundamente que se sintió indefensa, _¡odiaba sentirse así!_ Pero ese instante fue tan… mágico, que simplemente no pudo apartar su vista de esos ojos verdes; no supo cuánto había durado ese momento… pareció un segundo, pero se sintió eterno. Luego Po reacciono.

- ¿Cómo es que las sacas? –aparentaba estar inspeccionando su mano.

- … así –aun no salía completamente de "el trance" por lo que al mostrar sus garras corto accidental y profundamente la palma de Po- ¡perdona, no quise!

- descuida, ahora sé que son reales… jeje –trato de restarle importancia, en el fondo estaba alterado… pensando: "¡No puede ser, solo necesitaba más tiempo!" mientras Tigresa cortaba un pedazo de la tela que usaba de cinturón para vendar la mano sangrante de su amigo.

Luego de vendar la mano de Po, sin pensarlo dos veces, Tigresa apretó la mano de Po entre las suyas para evitar que siguiera sangrando, su pelaje era tan y acolchonado que entendió porque los niños saltaban a abrazarlo todo el tiempo, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso; ahora debía ayudarlo.

- tenemos que tratar la herida –comenzó a avanzar sin soltar su mano, se sentía torpe por haber ocasionado su herida… pero trataba de no pensar en eso, de momento sabía que en el salón de entrenamiento esta lo que necesita, pues Po suele accidentarse en los entrenamientos. Ambos avanzaban rápido, tal vez demasiado para Po, pues de alguna forma tropezó con una pequeña piedra en el camino… como reflejo detuvo su caída con la mano vendada, por lo que grito de dolor con tanta fuerza que los otros 4 furiosos debieron escucharlo.

- eso dolió –grito, sujetando su mano con dolor- ¿Quién pone piedras en el camino? –Tigresa se rio un poco al escuchar su pregunta.

- vamos, levántate –le dijo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie para que ambos pudieran seguir con su camino.

De nuevo lo noto, fue obvio, era algo que no podía evitar, si Po se caía ella sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo a levantarse… y sin importar que tanto luchara contra sí misma, no podía hacerse a un lado para que él se levante solo… no podía dejar de preocuparse por él… ¡no puede ser! ¿Qué es lo que siente por ese panda gordo y torpe? Debía estar perdiendo la cabeza para sentirse así por él… después de todo son amigos y nada más… pero al sentir su mirada penetrante pudo ver algo, no estaba muy segura de que era… ¿podría ser que él estuviera sintiendo lo mismo? Un momento… ¿Qué siente ella? Es tiempo de aceptarlo pero… ¿ella enamorada del panda?

Tigresa abrió la puerta, ambos entraron al salón de entrenamiento tranquilamente, avanzaron directamente hacia un cofrecito de madera que estaba pegado contra la pared, al fondo del salón. Tigresa abrió el candado con una de sus garras tan fácilmente, que cualquiera diría que lo hace a diario. Víbora fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y dejo lo que hacía para ver cómo estaba su amigo de blanco y negro; Grulla la siguió al darse cuenta de su ausencia.

- Po… ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto ella

- eh… nada, tropecé y caí sobre una piedra afilada –al oír la respuesta de Po, Víbora se limitó a pensar: "mañana le diré que no es bueno mintiendo"

- ¿Qué? Ni siquiera habías entrado al salón ¿y ya tienes una herida? –Expreso Mantis, incrédulo- ese es un nuevo record –la mayoría se rio por la broma, menos Víbora, en cambio volvió a sisearle.

- si… ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? –Po ya estaba cansado de los comentarios de Mantis

Cuando Po fue el único centro de atención, Tigresa aprovecho para salir… necesitaba pensar, estar sola… y solo Po noto su partida, sentado en el suelo, solo viendo como camina hacia la salida y sintiendo como una parte de él se va con ella, esto le recordó la realidad… un NO de Tigresa es un NO definitivo… y el rechazo seguro le rompería el corazón en dos. En ocasiones creía que estaba siendo muy negativo, pero también tenía que ser abierto a las posibilidades… porque la verdad… es que él solo quiere que todo esto termine, para decirle lo importante que es para él y que lo sepa… que sepa cuánto la quiere, sin ella todo pierde su sentido… porque para empezar, fue ella quien despertó su amor al Kung fu y es también gracias a ella que nunca se dio por vencido, aun si ella no lo sabía, sin importar cuán difícil fuera, él haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver su sonrisa, aun si implicaba renunciar a lo demás… él lo haría.

Antes de salir; la maestra Tigresa se detuvo y coloco suavemente su mano sobre el marco de la puerta, solo por unos segundos, observando el marco de madera con un sentimiento de profunda duda e indecisión… por un momento pareció que ella diría algo pero luego miro a Po… quien sintió como si el corazón se hubiera detenido por completo, pues no pudo sentir latido alguno… esos ojos color ámbar combinaban maravillosamente con la luz dorada del sol. Sin aviso, Tigresa siguió con su camino, dejando a un panda sin aliento y con los ojos bien abiertos. Por unos segundos, sus compañeros se dedicaron a entender lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué bicho te pico? –pregunto Mantis, terminando con el silencio del momento.

- ¿enamorado? –Pregunto Grulla con cierta picardía

- ¿ah?... ¿Qué?... ¿de Tigresa?, ¿están locos? –Po intento disimular cuanto pudo, solo consiguiendo hacerlo más evidente para todos

- eres malo mintiendo –le dijo finalmente Víbora, cansada de que intentara lo mismo- y peor fingiendo… ¿Por qué tratas de negarnos la verdad? –Po suspiro ante la pregunta, sabía que no los engañaba

- está bien… la verdad es que… no quería que ella lo supiera, ni ustedes tampoco

- entonces es cierto, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto Mono, entusiasmado

- ¿comprar una armadura? –Bromeo, cosa que no le causo gracia a nadie- em… la verdad pienso decirle lo que… ¿creen que sea buena idea? Ya saben… decirle –pasaron varios segundos antes de que alguien se animara a responder esa pregunta. Después de pensarlo, Víbora opino:

- Po… yo creo que…

- ¡están atacando el Valle! –grito Tigresa desde la entrada

- ¿a quién se le ocurre atacar tan temprano?, ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? –se quejó Po

- ¡Po!

- ya voy –dijo apresurado, como un niño regañado

Los seis maestros se encaminaron hacia el Valle, corriendo a través del templo hasta llegar a la "puerta principal" [la que cerraron frente a Po en la primera película]

- y… ¿Cómo sabes cuando están atacando algún lugar? –le pregunto Po a Tigresa, llegando a las interminables gradas del palacio… justo antes de detenerse en seco

- no es difícil distinguir el humo desde aquí –le respondió. Po estaba boquiabierto… un sector del Valle se está incendiando… cerca del restaurante del señor Ping

- los hare pagar por eso –exclamo Mono, blandiendo su puño

Tigresa avanzo por las gradas al tiempo que Mono terminaba su frase, recordándole a los demás que no había tiempo para desperdiciar; los cinco la siguieron al instante, pero… Po iba algo distraído, pensando en lo que sería de su padre… imaginando más de mil cosas a la vez; pensando en lo peor, dio un mal paso y resbalo, los cinco furiosos no pudieron hacer más que observar como una bola de pelo blanco y negro los pasaba, rebotando hasta encontrarse en el final de las gradas. Tirado, adolorido y mareado… el Guerrero Dragón aclaro su vista lentamente, siendo sus amigos lo primero que logra distinguir.

- aun no te has enfrentado a nadie… ¡y ya estás en el suelo! –dijo incrédulo el insecto, sobre el estómago de Po

- sí, sí, ya entendí… hoy no es mi día –se quejó, molesto

- Po, levántate –ordeno Tigresa, asumiendo su posición de combate

- esa sí que es una entrada –menciono un gorila

- si… que lo haga de nuevo –un leopardo

Frente a Po había 12 enemigos: tres de ellos eran gorilas con martillos y tres gorilas con hachas, los otros seis eran leopardos con armadura y espadas en sus manos.

- … a ellos…

No hubo tiempo para reaccionar, en un parpadeo los 12 enemigos se habían dividido en parejas, separando de esta forma a los 6 maestros, evitando que trabajaran como equipo… y estaba por complicarse más…

Un leopardo intento acertar una estocada a Grulla mientras el otro intentaba lo mismo desde sus espaladas, Grulla se agacho, tomando las espadas con su pico y aprovechando ese precioso momento para tomar altura y despojar a los leopardos de sus armas… fue entonces cuando los vio… sobre los techos.

- ¡arqueros! –grito para alertar a sus compañeros, soltando las espadas en el acto

Eran en total 30 lobos arqueros los que podía ver, cada uno estratégicamente ubicado sobre los techos de las casas, estos no perdieron su tiempo y de dispararon a los maestros del Valle… quienes pudieron haber recibido sus flechas de no haber sido por la advertencia de Grulla. Estaban en problemas… y Tigresa lo sabía, pero lo dos gorilas que luchaban en contra suya no le dejaran hacer nada mientras aun puedan usar sus martillos contra ella, los dos gorilas estaban tan bien coordinados y entrenados que parecía una coreografía más que una batalla, un error la llevaría a encontrarse de cerca con uno de esos martillos. Los arqueros volvieron a apuntar sus flechas, esta vez con un solo objetivo: El Guerrero Dragón.

- chicos… ¡ayuda! –pidió Po

Los cinco furiosos hicieron lo que estuvo en su poder para liberarse del dominio de sus adversarios, pero no pudieron… estaban bien entrenados, al parecer todo había sido planeado con el propósito de derrotarlos aquí… en su hogar.

Evadiendo un golpe mortal, Tigresa logro sujetar la mano que sostenía el martillo, haciendo que el gorila lo soltara con un solo movimiento, luego, en otro movimiento rápido pero desesperado, ella lanzo el martillo directo a Po; los arqueros dispararon sus flechas directo al _blanco_… afortunadamente, el martillo fue más veloz, mandando a Po lejos de las flechas con el poderoso impacto; cuando esto paso, se escuchó el sonido de algo al crujir y Po termino en el suelo, completamente aturdido. Escucho un sonido… desde dentro de la casa a su izquierda, aclaro su visión… ellos estaban preparando una ballesta para disparar a través de la ventana de la casa… apuntaban a sus amigos, más específicamente… a Tigresa… en ese momento quiso gritar, pero no tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo, al segundo intento… logro escucharse algo, para el tercer intento… la ballesta había sido disparada.

- ¡Tigresa… Nooooo!

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante, su corazón se aceleró, ella no vio la ballesta hasta que estaba muy cerca… era demasiado tarde.

.

**Nota de la autora:**_ ¡__Hey! Si, tu, antes de que saltes al siguiente capítulo o a otra historia, ¿Qué te pareció esta primera parte? Cuéntame ^^_

_Estoy abierta a opiniones, criticas, observaciones, etc. Cualquier feedback es bien recibido._


	2. Cenizas

**Nota de la autora: **_solo hare una pequeña advertencia: el contenido de este capítulo puede no ser apto para personas muy sensibles. Dicho esto, espero que lo disfruten ^^_

.

:::Momentos antes:::

A la distancia, se escuchó a Víbora gritar desesperada- ¡son demasiados! –los arqueros estaban preparándose para apuntar nuevamente

- ¡no podemos abandonar el Valle! –le recordó Mono mientras evitaba la estocada de un leopardo

Mantis se subió al hombro de Mono- no podremos seguir peleando –los estaban acorralando

- ¡corran! -les ordeno Tigresa, aun batallando contra el gorila, ella también está perdiendo

Nadie pudo creer lo que escucharon- ¿QUÉ? –le preguntaron incrédulos

- ¡saquen a Po de aquí, ahora! –al terminar de decir eso, el gorila le dio un golpe al estómago, consiguiendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo

Ese golpe la había dejado sin aliento, por lo que perdió sus fuerzas temporalmente, se enfocó en ver los movimientos de su adversario… y de momento se dedicó únicamente a evadirlos. Sus compañeros entendieron mejor el motivo de la retirada cuando vieron a un panda tirado en el suelo y a los arqueros preparándose para disparar sus flechas; sabían que no podían hacer nada, los estaban acorralando… los estaban venciendo… necesitaban ayuda, les dolía en el orgullo admitirlo, pero si esto seguía así, las cosas terminarían mal para todos.

Se escuchó algo parecido a un "clic" producido por algo hecho de madera…

Una ballesta estaba casi lista para ser usada, solo debían apuntar bien hacia su objetivo… la maestra Tigresa; nadie se percató de eso a excepción de Po y no hubo mucho que él pudiera hacer, desde su posición podía claramente ver a Tigresa, lo único que retrasaba el disparo eran los 2 gorilas contra los que peleaba, si en algún momento alguno se retiraba, Tigresa estaría en problemas. Po, desesperado, intento gritar, quería advertirle… quería salvarla.

:::Ahora:::

Puede que fuera muy tarde. No se le concedió tiempo para pensar y tuvo muy poco para reaccionar, la maestra Tigresa echó su hombro izquierdo hacia atrás, esperando ser lo suficientemente rápida como para poder evadir la ballesta a tiempo… pero no tuvo el tiempo para lograrlo y aunque esta no dio en su corazón, si le hizo un corte profundo a su brazo izquierdo, cerca de su hombro… luego atravesando el antebrazo del gorila detrás de ella, dejándolo clavado contra la pared.

Esto era algo que Tigresa no esperaba, no era posible creerlo, pero es cierto; tal parece que alguien había planeado esto muy bien… y ahora le corresponde a ellos salir de esta situación, pero ¿Cómo? Si veía a su alrededor, a sus compañeros, daban lo mejor de sí para resistir a una batalla ya perdida… sabía que no había forma de ganar esta… no si dos de ellos están heridos. Entonces recordó: "¡Po!" Se había olvidado de él.

Entonces Tigresa lo vio… luego de evadir un poderoso golpe, pudo ver tres bombas de humo en el cinturón del gorila, puede que no sea mucho… pero es posiblemente su única salida. Cuando el gorila se dispuso a dar otro golpe, Tigresa espero en su posición y al gorila hacer su movimiento, ella hizo el suyo… luego de esquivar ese poderoso puño, paso bajo su brazo y fue capaz de llegar al cinturón, tomo las bombas de humo de un arrebato, paso por detrás de su adversario y uso su espalda como plataforma para saltar y lanzar dos de esas bombas hacia sus compañeros… siendo la tercera para encubrir al Guerrero Dragón. Los furiosos… aunque algo sorprendidos aprovecharon su oportunidad. Resulta una lástima que al caer, Tigresa estuviera nuevamente a merced de un gorila malhumorado.

Podía escuchar claramente sus voces: "Po… Po, vamos, tenemos que irnos ¡levántate!" pero él estaba en shock tratando de ver a través del humo, como el gorila arremetía contra Tigresa… de quien se enamoró secretamente. No podía más que ver como ella hacia lo que estaba en su poder para evadir el golpe final del martillo… en ese momento se sintió inútil, por más que lo deseara su cuerpo no le permitía ponerse de pie, mucho menos darle una lección a ese gorila. Renegado, lo único que podo hacer fue precisamente lo que indicaban sus compañeros, debió arrastrarse hacia un lugar seguro como todo un cobarde… y abandonarla, dejarla a su suerte. Su mirada se encontró con la de Tigresa por un segundo, solo lo que permitió un espacio entre el humo; en silencio… se dedicaron un "lo siento". Los cuatro furiosos que acudieron en su ayuda aparecieron como sombras entre el humo, dejaron noqueados a los dos leopardos que no entendían lo que pasaba… luego Mono y Víbora entraron a la casa donde se había instalado la ballesta y sacaron a los que le habían disparado a Tigresa.

Po volvió a la realidad cuando Grulla le hablo- vamos, levántate, tenemos que irnos –el humo comenzaba a disiparse, pronto ya no los cubriría más que el humo toxico del incendio, que llegaba a ellos debido a un cambio en la dirección del viento.

Po miro a su compañero, desconfiado- pero… ¿Qué hay de Tigresa? –En su interior rogaba que hiciera algo por salvarla- ¿Qué pasara con ella?

- no lo sé, Po –Grulla bajo su mirada, realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer- pero tenemos que escapar

- ¡ahora o nunca! –Mono trataba de apresurarlos, haciendo toda clase de señas con sus manos

Lo comprendió, en verdad debía irse… en verdad debía abandonarla. Con pesar en su corazón, Po se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, se puso de pie lentamente para seguir a sus amigos, quienes lo guiaron a través de varias calles antes de llegar al bosque que circunda el Valle… estando allí se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento. Juntos observaron al Valle de la Paz… reduciéndose a cenizas.

- y… ahora ¿Qué? –La voz de Mono trajo a la realidad a sus amigos- ¿Qué debemos hacer? –todos intercambiaron miradas… dolidos, casi rendidos

- Yo regresare –como solo ocurre en raras ocasiones, Po se oyó decidido

- no hay nada que puedas hacer –Mantis trato de detenerlo, su voz reflejaba su dolencia- … no pudimos hacer nada, fallamos

- ¡no dejare que sacrifique su vida por nosotros, ustedes son sus compañeros, se supone que tendrían que estar de mi lado!

- ¡ella lo quiso así! –Hizo una pausa para intentar contenerse- tuvo la oportunidad de elegir y escogió salvarnos… dime Po ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en su lugar?, ¿nos hubieras abandonado?

Po suspiro, sabía que Mantis tenía un buen punto, no quería admitirlo, pero era cierto- no… -desvió su mirada- sabes que no los dejaría

- iré a decirle al maestro Shifu… tiene que saber –dijo Grulla antes de alzar vuelo

- … deberíamos ver si alguien quedo atrapado en el incendio –reconoció Víbora

- ¡mi padre, es cierto! –Po no podía creerlo, perdería a dos personas muy importantes en tan solo un día, todo esto tenía que ser una pesadilla- vayan a rescatarlos, yo iré por mi padre –los demás intercambiaron miradas antes de aceptar esa orden y volver al Valle.

:::W:::

Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse Tigresa era el gorila, en esquivar todo y cada uno de sus golpes, él es tan rápido que no le da la oportunidad recuperarse y lanzar el contraataque… no le dejaba hacer más que evadir. Los lobos se bajaron de los techos, les entretenía ver como el gorila arremetía incesante contra Tigresa y comenzaba a cansarse de pegarle al aire; la maestra no tiene escape y lo sabían, es por eso mismo que les resulta entretenido. Saben que ella no podrá ganar.

- ya es momento de avanzar al palacio –hablo un leopardo- aunque tú puedes quedarte si así lo deseas –dijo eso ultimo al gorila

- de acuerdo –justo en ese momento bajo la guardia tan solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Tigresa hiciera su movimiento, pero recordando a los 30 arqueros y a los leopardos dejo que pasara, prefirió esperar a que los demás se fueran para hacer su jugada- luego los alcanzare

Luego de unos minutos, cuando finalmente solo estaban ella y el gorila, la victoria era suya, lo único que esperaba era que el gorila se cansara o que volviera a bajar la guardia. Primero comenzó a cansarse, se hizo más lento, luego arrojo su imponente martillo… todo y más de lo que Tigresa necesitaba, aprovechando esta oportunidad velozmente lo impacto con una serie de puñetazos y patadas que lo hicieron retroceder, dándole tiempo de enfocar sus fuerzas en un solo golpe… el que lo dejaría inconsciente… el cuerpo del gorila levanto una nube de polvo al tocar suelo. Tigresa se dejó caer de rodillas, estaba cansada, pero ya podía respirar aliviada… y se quedó así por unos instantes, solo hasta que escucho el aleteo de Grulla, alzo su vista para asegurarse de que fuera él… y si lo era, se dirigía al palacio con una notable prisa. Verlo le trajo algo de paz, sabía que tenía que avisarle a Shifu que el enemigo se dirige al palacio, pero no creía siquiera ser capaz de subir las interminables gradas del palacio. Se tomó la libertad de revisar el corte en su brazo, este sigue sangrando, pero no es nada de lo que se deba preocupar.

- ¡AUXILIO! –este grito llamo la atención de Tigresa, se puso de pie rápidamente, decidida a descubrir de que se trataba

- creo que proviene del restaurante de aquel ganso –dijo tranquilamente el gorila que seguía clavado en la pared- ¿me ayudarías con esto? –pregunto señalando la ballesta en su antebrazo

- ¿no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo?

- em… no –dijo algo apenado

- volveré

Pensaba: "¿el restaurante de aquel ganso?" en ese momento le costaba recordar, pero aun así la respuesta no tardó en llegar a ella: "¡el padre de Po! Espero que no haya quedado atrapado, seguro intento salvar el restaurante" debía apresurar el paso así que comenzó a correr a 3 patas, recogiendo su brazo izquierdo como lo hace un perro herido. Ella estaba algo lejos del negocio, al pasar los minutos fue encontrándose con más casas que eran consumidas por las llamas, la mayoría de ellas, tendrán que reconstruirlas por completo.

- ¡ayuda! –se oyó como un eco cercano, Tigresa se detuvo al instante

- ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡aquí… aquí estoy! –Parecía ser la voz de un niño- ¡estoy debajo de mi cama… ven rápido por favor!

Al agudizar su fino oído pudo identificar el punto de origen, una casa algunos metros detrás de ella, sin desperdiciar su tiempo, Tigresa regreso sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a una casa. No quedaría nada de lo que antes fuera el hogar de una familia; una pared de fuego bloqueaba la puerta y las ventanas, sin más opción, derriba la puerta en llamas. El interior de la casa estaba en una mejor condición, pero sabía que solo cuenta con segundos.

- ¡por aquí… aquí estoy! –después de mandar su señal, el chiquillo tocio tres veces

- tranquilo, estoy cerca –la maestra trato de sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero aun si lo intento, se podía percibir el estrés en su voz

Buscaba desesperadamente una habitación en la que hubiera donde esconderse del fuego, pero esta casa es mucho más grande por dentro de lo que aparentaba desde afuera. El humo empezaba a ser molesto, cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar… cada vez se sentía más débil; algo le hizo recordar la herida en su brazo, pero dejo a un lado esa idea pensando que después buscaría algo con que vendarlo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta con un buen presentimiento y la derribo de una patada…

- ¡Maestra Tigresa! –El conejito salió de su escondite al instante y salto a sus brazos- sácame de aquí por favor, quiero ir con mi mama –pedía mientras se aferraba con fuerza a ella, estaba completamente aterrado

Las palabras del pequeño tocaban el corazón de Tigresa y lograban despertar su compasión. Coloco al pequeño en su boca como lo haría cualquier felino con sus cachorros y se fue corriendo a tres patas, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que la sálica estaba sellada por las llamas… demasiado intensas como para atravesarlas con un niño.

Estruendo…

La casa entera se estremecía, la maestra tuvo que buscar otra salida, la estructura se debilitaba por el calor de las llamas y pronto colapsaría con ambos aun dentro, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, pero se estaba exigiendo demasiado, su vista comenzaba a nublarse a medida que el oxígeno dejaba de estar presente en el aire que respiraba. Difícilmente podía ver algo que no fuera humo… y finalmente, la salida que tanto buscaba estaba frente a ellos, la puerta estaba cerrada pero lo que importaba era que estaba allí… y que sería fácil derribarla, Tigresa paso al pequeño a su mano izquierda para disponerse a tirar la puerta usando su hombro derecho, debía estrellarse contra la puerta para tirarla, cargando al conejito como si se tratara de la pelota del futbol americano. Cayó de espaldas al suelo… aún estaban cerca de la casa, no había soltado al pequeño por nada.

- ¿estás bien? -pregunto el aterrado conejito al no sentir ningún movimiento, ni escuchar un solo sonido por parte de la maestra- ¿Tigresa?

- Si… estoy bien –le respondió tranquilamente mientras lo soltaba, mostrándole una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás tú?

De pronto el conejito brincaba sobre el estómago de Tigresa con tanta emoción, que era como si hubiera olvidado lo que acababa de pasar- ¡eso fue bárbaro, no puedo esperar para decirle a mama! ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?, ¿siii?

- yo creo que mejor no

Estruendos…

Tigresa volvió a tomar al pequeño en su boca en un movimiento rápido y salió disparada del lugar, debía alejase de la casa tan rápido como fuera posible, tan solo unos segundos después esa casa y otras ocho se derrumbaron una después de la otra, en secuencia… esparciendo humo toxico y cenizas al rojo vivo, en una nube negra que se extendió varios metros. El humo cubrió a Tigresa por completo, ella protegió al pequeño con su cuerpo hasta que esta nube se acentuó sobre la tierra, dejando a la vista solo escombros aun ardiendo.

- ¿estás bien? –esta vez, fue Tigresa quien pregunto primero

- ¿sabes?... tienes razón, mejor no –esa respuesta hizo dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de la maestra- al menos, no por hoy

- dime…

Fue interrumpida por un grito- ¡Auxilio! –que se escuchó cercano, como si proviniera de…

- ¿Dónde están tus padres? –la repentina pregunta de Tigresa tomo por sorpresa al conejito

- eh, yo no… lo sé… fueron con el herrero antes del fuego –la maestra lo pensó por unos instantes, ¿Qué haría a continuación? El herrero vive en el lado que aún no había sido alcanzado por el incendio, entonces… ¿Por qué sus padres no habían vuelto? Pensó en sus compañeros… ¿A dónde habrían ido ellos?... el camino frente a ella estaba claramente despejado, sin llamas ni "invasores".

- escucha, necesito que corras al bosque y te escondas allí…

- … pero…

- yo iré por ti después, pero ahora debo salvar a... –no logro terminar de hablar pues el pequeño salto a abrazarla repentinamente

- prométeme que vas a estar bien –Tigresa no supo cómo responder a eso… eso no lo esperaba

- lo prometo, ahora ve –le dijo, mientras lo dejaba en el suelo

Entonces volvió a escucharse en la distancia- ¡alguien ayúdeme, por favor!

:::W:::

Finalmente Po estaba "cerca" del restaurante, quería caminar rápido y tratar de acelerar su paso, pero se quedaba sin aliento… quedan al menos cinco calles entre él y el restaurante en llamas. Completamente agotado, se detuvo para recuperar fuerzas… se ayudó a permanecer de pie posando sus manos sobre sus rodillas… jadeaba, completamente agotado. Pensó: "no puedo perder a mi padre como perdí a Tigresa" su conciencia lo atormenta y carga un gran dolor en su corazón por haber perdido a Tigresa, por haberla abandonado, lo que hizo fue muy cobarde… ¿salir corriendo?, ¿Qué clase de héroe hace eso?, ¿Qué clase de héroe es él? Siempre echando a perder los planes y más que todo… siempre, pero siempre poniéndo a todos en peligro por su torpeza; en definitiva muy diferente a ella, siempre dedicada, concentrada, planeadora aun cuando no hubiera tiempo para pensar, habilidosa y una líder nata; tal vez lo más importante… es atenta a las necesidades de sus amigos, al tanto de sus apuros y de su seguridad, siempre velando por ellos, incluso llegando a dar su vida por ellos.

Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente en ese momento, principalmente, el de ese que fuera la primera vez que ella lo había salvado de la muerte, si… ella había puesto su propia vida en peligro por él, un panda grande y gordo, además de torpe. Entonces no lo pudo soportar más y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, se deslizaron por su rostro hasta caer al suelo, ya no podía soportarlo, la extraña mucho, la necesita, daría cualquier cosa porque ella estuviera aquí, con él, diciéndole que se quedara allí donde esta y que ella se encargaría de salvar a su padre. Comenzó a toser sangre, unos momentos después cayó de rodillas al suelo, tenía… hasta donde sabe, dos costillas rotas y varios problemas internos; todo debido al poderoso golpe del martillo que salvo su vida, a costas de la vida de Tigresa.

Alzo su vista tan solo por un momento para ver cómo se incendia lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, el lugar donde su padre lo encontró, cuido de él y ahora su tumba. Lo había perdido todo, entonces, ¿Por qué todavía está ahí?, ¿Qué sentido tiene? Preferiría estar en otro lugar, lejos, muy lejos de allí; uno en donde la vida de los demás no dependiera de él, uno en donde no pudiera defraudar a nadie y pudiera encontrar paz… pero ¿Dónde seria eso? En el mar tal vez, viviendo una vida como pescador, lejos de todos. Repentinamente una figura apareció frente al restaurante, se detuvo por un rato; Po no pudo distinguir bien por la distancia, pero esa mancha naranja en la distancia tenía que ser… ¿Quién podría ser?, ¿Tigresa? No… ella está muerta, pero; definitivamente es un tigre, ¿podría ser posible?, ¿podría ser ella?

Quiso gritar su nombre, pero antes de que lograra siquiera tomar el aire para hacerlo, esta figura ya había desaparecido entre las llamas, entonces quiso correr detrás de ella, detenerla, no quería que se arriesgara, no quería volver a perderla. Si en verdad era ella, quería ir en su lugar, sin importar las consecuencias que eso trajera…

Estruendo…

El edificio a su izquierda se derrumbó, cubriendo con humo y cenizas a Po, seguidamente otras estructuras comenzaron a desistir, pronto toda esta región quedaría reducida a cenizas y el cubierto por ellas. Pasaron mil pensamientos por su cabeza, recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido en este lugar… de sus amigos de la infancia, las competencias para ver quién era el que más podía comer que siempre ganaba, las veces que se escapaba de clases para ver regresar victoriosos a los maestros Shifu y Oogway, las veces que jugaba con sus amigos con sus figuras de acción, inventando mil aventuras en la que siempre triunfaba el bien, otras en las que fingían tener sus habilidades y en aventuras siempre salían heridos. Todos esos años que ayudo a su padre con el restaurante, sirviendo los platos y ayudando a cocinar; los cuentos que le leía en las noches o las veces que lo recibía en su cama en noches de tormenta. Las apuestas que hacía con sus amigos a los veinte diciendo que conocería a los cinco furiosos… principalmente a Tigresa, ni siquiera la conocía y aun así ella ya había cambiado todo en él, de pronto fue como si supiera para que había venido al mundo, tenía una razón para vivir, algo por lo que luchar, un destino y ese futuro debía ser junto a ella. Ya desde entonces lo sabía, sabía que quería estar con ella y para conseguirlo haría cualquier cosa, incluso si eso implicaba volverse un fanático del Kung fu, aun si debiera esconder sus sentimientos detrás de una máscara de admiración; ya desde entonces soñaba con conocerla, con poder tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su calor, con besarla con todo ese sentimiento que guardaba dentro y con hacerla suya… si, quería que fuera su mujer, quería amarla como ni siquiera se lo merecía una princesa; él quería ser esa persona que apareciera en sus sueños, ese "alguien especial" por el que se perdiera en pensamientos, por el que siempre tendría una razón para sonreír si estaba con él y un motivo para extrañar si no lo estaba, quería ser por el que suspirara de amor, por el que el mundo pareciera un lugar mejor, quería ser el dueño de su corazón, quería ser el guerrero más poderoso para poder protegerla de todos los que se opusieran a su amor… quería ser mejor por y para ella; de todo lo que quería solo pedía una segunda oportunidad, no para el, sino para ella, eso era lo que más quería en ese momento.

Las cenizas se fueron volando con el viento, pero el humo de las llamas aun limitaban su visión, siguió tosiendo sangre; no podía quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar si quería vivir, aun así no se iría hasta estar seguro de que Tigresa y su padre estuvieran bien. Todo quedó reducido a cenizas, incluyendo el restaurante. Po permaneció en silencio, esperando por alguna señal, algo que le dijera que están bien… pero no hubo señal alguna. Dejo pasar los segundos, espero paciente, no quería adelantar conclusiones.

- ¡Papa! –No hubo respuesta- ¡Tigresa! –Solo silencio -… no puede ser, no puede ser –decía en susurros, solo para sí mismo- no… por favor no… ¡Papa! –Aun nada- ¡Tigresa!

No se escuchó nada que no fuera su propia voz… ni siquiera el sonido de las llamas quemando lo poco que quedaba, ni el sonido del viento se hizo presente, o el eco de su llamado desesperado… solo un aterrador silencio.

- ¡Papa! –No hubo respuesta- ¡Tigresa! –Solo silencio- ¿alguien? –Volvió a toser sangre-_** ¡Noooo!**_ –Se dejó caer de rodillas. Entonces escucho un débil sonido en la distancia y salió corriendo en esa dirección…

Llego a los escombros de lo que alguna vez fuera su hogar para encontrar solo eso… escombros, no había nadie ahí, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo, por lo que desesperadamente empezó a remover los restos del restaurante, quitando cada pieza aún caliente de la superficie de los lugares donde creyó que podían haber quedado enterrados, pero nada… ellos no estaban allí, entonces ¿se habrían ido?, ¿Cómo explica eso el sonido?

- Po – fue un débil llamado, al parecer de su padre, instantáneamente Po busco con la mirada en todas direcciones; el viento seguía soplando con fuerza, llevándose al humo consigo. Fue entonces que lo vio… detrás de él, en la entrada del restaurante.

- ¡papa! –No perdió el tiempo y corrió en su dirección; su padre se encontraba tirado en el suelo, bajo un pedazo de lo que quizás había sido una mesa

- Po… perdona… perdóname –decía débilmente, casi sin aliento- ellos me ataron, no me dieron oportunidad de hacer nada

- no, no digas eso papa; no tienes por qué pedir perdón –en el fondo ya comenzaba a odiar a esos sujetos

- ella no salió… todo se derrumbaba y… antes que colapsara me lanzo a través de la ventana

- ¿quieres decir que…?

- Tigresa no… logro salir… lo siento… fue por mi… culpa

Esas palabras atravesaron su corazón como dagas, y se llevaron toda la vida que quedaba en él, no podía ser, no podía creerle, pero su padre no le mentiría en una situación como esta; tomo al ganso entre sus brazos, debía irse a un lugar con aire limpio ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

Humo y cenizas volvieron a cubrirlos por el colapso de la última casa a su alrededor. Po protegió a su padre con su cuerpo, no quería exponerlo al humo toxico, aunque eso significara que debía respirarlo el. Escucho que alguien tosía en algún lugar, miro a su padre, no había sido él; esperanzado, alzo la vista para tratar de ver de quien se trataba, pero sin importar donde mirara, solo podía distinguir una cosa… humo.

- Sr. Ping ¿se encuentra bien? –los ojos de Po se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras, esa voz… si era ella, si era Tigresa

- si… estoy bien

- ¿Dónde está? –Po se había convertido en una estatua, no pudo moverse de allí y tampoco pudo pronunciar palabra alguna; su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza mientras se llenaba de dicha, pudo sentir como si una descarga de energía pasara por todo su ser, llenándolo de vida… volvió a toser.

- en la entrada… creo –el padre de Po noto el cambio repentino de su hijo, únicamente deseó que no lo soltara

Lentamente… conforme el humo iba cediendo su lugar, comenzó a distinguirse una silueta, parada sobre los restos del restaurante… una figura enteramente cubierta en cenizas que se veía de color gris/anaranjado lo miraba directamente a los ojos, entonces se le fue el aliento; Po se vio nuevamente perdido en el brillo de esos ojos color ámbar que reflejaban cansancio, pero que a la vez mostraban una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. De seguro la expresión en su rostro decía "atontado", ¡pero que importaba eso si ella estaba con vida… si después de todo tenía una segunda oportunidad para estar con ella!

No lo pensó, en ese momento no fue capaz de hacerlo, simplemente se dejó llevar y dejo caer a su padre, se levantó y de un instante a otro…

.


	3. La verdad

.

... Po avanzo rápidamente hacia Tigresa, quizás más rápido de lo que ha corrido en toda su vida.

Tigresa no supo que hacer y ningún pensamiento pudo pasar por su cabeza, solo pudo quedarse ahí parada, para cuando se dio cuenta el panda ya estaba a tres pasos de ella; Po no desacelero al acercarse a ella por lo que su supuesto abrazo resulto en un atropello, lo bastante fuerte como para sacudir todas las cenizas que reposaban sobre cuerpo de Tigresa, pero no tanto como para hacerlos caer.

- qué bueno que estas bien… yo… creí que… -aferrándose más a ella al estilo protector, como si fueran a llevársela- … yo creí… -cerro sus ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas, producto de la alegría que sentía de verla con vida

Tigresa no pudo dar crédito a lo que oía o mejor dicho, a lo que ocurría ¿Qué era realmente lo que estaba pasando? Hasta su mente se había congelado "realmente… el siente…" Movió un poco su cabeza para ver la del panda sobre su hombro izquierdo… "el… realmente… ¿creyó que había muerto?... y… se preocupó… ¿por mí?" pensaba.

Po no encontraba la forma de completar su frase, no podía, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, no importaba… sabía que el mensaje había sido enviado, aunque en realidad no estaba del todo consiente de lo que había dicho. Debilitado a causa de sus costillas rotas y algunos otros problemas, lentamente fue cayendo de rodillas al suelo, y Tigresa no lo cargo ¿Cómo hacerlo? En ese momento no encontraba sus fuerzas así que ella se arrodillo al mismo paso. Entonces Po lo sintió, pudo sentir como lentamente los brazos de Tigresa comenzaron a rodearlo apenas rozando su pelaje, fue entonces cuando regreso a la realidad ¿realmente había hecho lo que cree haber hecho?, ¿corrió para abrazar a Tigresa? Y aún más increíble ¿Acaso ella realmente lo estaba abrazando? Abrió sus ojos a toda su amplitud, congelándose por un instante. Luego lo imposible… se hizo realidad.

- estoy bien –su voz fue tan dulce y encantadora que casi no parecía la de ella- no tienes de que preocuparte –fue entonces cuando ella dejo el leve contacto que hacía con sus brazos para darle un abrazo más profundo, uno salido del corazón y por ese pequeño instante… él fue el panda más feliz sobre la tierra, porque por ese pequeño instante, fue correspondido- ¿Po?

- ¿si? –tomo más confianza y empezó a acercarla más a él con un abrazo aún más apretado

- tenemos que irnos de aquí

- ¡cierto, tienes razón!

Apenado, Po se separó rápidamente de ella y fue entonces que noto la herida en su brazo, un corte evidentemente profundo que aun sangraba y estaba cubierto por la suciedad de las cenizas, se le rompió el corazón al verlo… al verla así por su culpa, no pudo evitar sentirse como una carga, una responsabilidad para sus compañeros… para ella.

¡Que no daría el por remendar esos errores, por ser capaz de protegerla!

- iré por mi padre

- ¿sabes a donde fueron los demás?

- … no, ellos fueron a buscar sobrevivientes –dijo levantando a su padre del suelo

- si me vuelves a botar así no te diré el ingrediente secreto de mi sopa de ingredientes secretos – decía el señor Ping mientras llevaba su ala a su cabeza, al parecer eso si le había dolido

- ah… -¿Cómo evitar decirle que ya se lo había dicho?- no volverá a pasar

- más te vale

Tos...

Po volvió a escuchar esa tos… volvió a ver a su padre, no había sido él; giro su cabeza para ver sobre su hombro, justo a tiempo para observar como Tigresa retiraba la mano de su boca… ella lo miro al instante y en sus ojos pudo leer "no tardes, recoge a tu padre y vámonos de aquí", después de eso volvió a toser, solo que esta vez con más fuerza.

- el humo –se excusó antes de señalar hacia el Oeste- debemos refugiarnos

- está bien –fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder

Po se puso de pie y ambos se dirigieron al bosque...

:::W:::

Por otra parte, Grulla finalmente estaba llegando al Palacio de Jade, justo ahora se encuentra sobrevolando los últimos escalones… se estaba quedando sin aliento, persiguió tan rápido como se le hacía posible. Había visto a los invasores (como ya comenzaba a llamarlos) subir las gradas con un único objetivo… el cual obviamente desconocía, pero para que hayan hecho todo esto, no puede tratarse de nada bueno.

A la distancia, pudo distinguir una figura blanca de pie frente de las puertas del palacio, solo podía ser el Maestro Shifu, una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en su rostro al saber que aun podía llegar a tiempo. El maestro Shifu alzo la vista, para observar como su alumno se acercaba lentamente, dejando de verse como un punto distante, para finalmente poder ser reconocido como el maestro Grulla, quien después de unos segundos estuvo listo para aterrizar y al no más poner sus pies sobre el suelo…

- ¡Maestro! –Dijo completamente alterado- ma… maestro… -respirando agitadamente- e… ellos ya… vi… vienen en camino

- lo sé –El maestro miro de reojo a su estudiante- … escuche el grito de Po -fue entonces que Grulla noto que el maestro escondía algo por detrás de su espalda

- ¿Po grito?

- él dijo "Tigresa… no" –imito con un tono monótono. Grulla bajo la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras… no sabía si decirle a su maestro que ella había dado su vida para que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de escapar, tampoco estaba muy seguro de que fuera el momento "adecuado" para darle esa noticia- … no fue por buenas noticias ¿verdad?

Silencio...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los que…? –Grulla se atrevió a cambiar el tema

- ya estoy listo para enfrentarlos –interrumpió

Dicho esto, el maestro Shifu revelo la espada de los héroes, la cual escondía detrás de su espalda desde que había escuchado el grito del Guerrero Dragón. Grulla no podía estar más sorprendido… ¿acaso el maestro Shifu está dispuesto a cobrar venganza? De ser así esta sería la primera vez que el maestro lo hiciera, aunque… pensándolo mejor, el no haría algo diferente si estuviera en su lugar.

- acompáñame… les pondremos una trampa

- ¿Qué clase de trampa? –pregunto Grulla, algo temeroso

- ¿recuerdas cuando Po echo aceite en las gradas para hacer que Tigresa resbalara?

- si… –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar el resultado de la broma- ella noto el aceite y paso sin problemas, pero cuando usted entro corriendo… -Grulla cerro su pico al ver la mirada asesina de su maestro- eh… ¿Cuál es el plan?

- algo parecido a eso…

:::W:::

Po volvió a toser… su padre, quien iba caminando a su lado, le dedico una mirada de preocupación, sabía que no estaba bien… no del todo, así que se detuvo para preguntarle con la mirada, que tan mal se encontraba. Tigresa, que iba frente a ellos, se detuvo, pero sus razones eran diferentes… estaban volviendo a pasar por el lugar donde le dijo al conejito que corriera al bosque, estaba empezando a dudar, cuestionaba si su decisión fue la correcta, es decir, ¿Quién le dice a un niño que corra al bosque donde es tan fácil perderse? Aunque en esa circunstancia si tuviera un buen motivo para esconderse… ¿habrá sido lo correcto?, ¿Cómo se supone que lo encuentre ahora?

- ¿ocurre algo? –La voz de Po la saco de sus pensamientos

- no… nada –retomo su camino al bosque

Ambos, padre e hijo, la siguieron en silencio. El señor Ping solo miraba a su alrededor horrorizado, donde quiera que viera solo podía encontrar los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron las calles más alegres del Valle de la Paz… ahora el humo emanaba de los escasos restos de las casas. Po noto el cambio de su padre, pero no dijo nada al respecto… ¿Qué debía decir? "lo siento papa, no pudimos salvar el valle, no pudimos contra ellos"… no, no podría decirle que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano o que el mismísimo Guerrero Dragón no fue de mucha ayuda, que ninguno de los otros maestros pudo, que simplemente … tan solo imaginar la mirada en el rostro de su padre al escuchar que su hijo no fue más que una carga, le hacía sentir el orgullo por los suelos y las lágrimas pretendían escaparse… ¿Qué le diría a los aldeanos?, ¿Qué le diría al maestro Shifu?, ¿Cómo le explicaría a sus compañeros?, ¿Cómo perdonarse a sí mismo? Les había fallado a todos como el Guerrero Dragón... todas las batallas libradas anteriormente siempre terminaban en victoria, lo que le dio más confianza, tanta que bajo la guardia, se descuidó y la situación termino superándolo… al dejarse caer en el amor todo lo demás paso a un segundo plano, la vida misma no tenía sentido si no era con ella… y hoy… casi la pierde, estuvo a punto de perder absolutamente todo lo que le importaba.

- entiendo que este no es el momento –su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos- pero… ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? -Tanto Po como Tigresa se congelaron en ese momento, ninguno de ellos esperaba esa pregunta y aunque la respuesta era evidente, ninguno de ellos supo cómo reaccionar (…Por alguna razón)

- pues… –Po trago saliva- nada… no estamos saliendo –se vio obligado a forzar esa respuesta. La verdad es que le encantaría decir que lleva un tiempo saliendo con… ella siguió caminando, tratando de fingir que no sabía nada al respecto. Luego de dos segundos Po y su padre la siguieron

- ¿Quién le dijo eso? –la voz de Tigresa fue neutral, libre de toda emoción

- bueno… nadie en realidad, pero varios en el restaurante lo comentan –los ojos de Po se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras; alguien pensaba que entre ellos podía haber algo, se detuvo a pensarlo de nuevo en caso de estar soñando, entre ellos podía haber algo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar

-¿en serio?, ¿dicen que estamos saliendo o…? –Po trato de imitar el tono sin emociones de Tigresa, pero no pudo evitar sonar algo entusiasmado- bueno que son solo rumores, porque… pensar que puede haber algo entre nosotros suena a locura –por un instante tanto su padre como Tigresa le dedicaron una mirada de duda, como si sobre sus cabezas hubiera un signo de interrogación- ¿Qué? Solo digo que…

- olvídalo, no importa –su padre ya había escuchado suficiente

Decir que Po no sabe disimular es pasar por mentiroso, mas sin embargo, había algo que la hacía dudar, algo que no la dejaba tranquila y era… ¿Por qué Po se esforzaba tanto por ocultar lo aparentemente evidente? Si ya se hacía obvio para todos e inclusive para ella, entonces… ¿Por qué seguir negando lo que evidentemente no puede seguir ocultando? Dudas… dudas y mas dudas… ¿Qué no se supone que esto no tendría por qué ser complicado?... lo más probable es que Po tenga tantas dudas en su cabeza como ella, por lo que decidió dejar el asunto por un lado y esperar a que lo que tenga que ocurrir… ocurra.

Decir que Tigresa no sabe disimular es una mentira segura, pero hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden ocultar... el señor Ping no le había dado mucha importancia, pero ahora Tigresa parece estar caminando con más dificultad… casi cojeando, al menos ya habían salido del valle.

- necesitan un médico –el padre de Po se fue sin más, tan rápido que a Tigresa y a Po solo les dio tiempo de intercambiar miradas

- jamás había visto a tu padre irse tan rápido

- ni yo… -bajo la mirada, obviamente su padre quería dejarlos a solas- no corre así ni del susto –al decir eso se detuvo por completo y se dejó caer sobre el suelo, cerca de un pequeño arrollo… y suspiro. Al notarlo Tigresa regreso sobre sus pasos y se arrodillo frente a él poniendo su mano derecha sobre su hombro, quería decir algo… entonces Po volvió a notar la herida en su brazo, lo que lo puso aún más triste- eso también es mi culpa –dijo, señalando el corte en su brazo, Tigresa miro su herida y luego directamente a los ojos de Po

- Po, esto no es tu culpa

- ja… si claro, lo que tú digas –al oír eso Tigresa se sentó y retiro su mano del hombro de Po

- bien, ¿vas a decirme lo que te pasa?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Po… ¿Por qué últimamente no eres el mismo? –en ese momento no supo que responder, así que prefirió quedarse en silencio- … ¿Por qué de pronto ya no quieres saber nada del kung fu o de la comida? –No sabía que responder ¿debía decirle la verdad?- no soy la única que lo ha notado, los demás también están preocupados por ti… - espero un instante- bien, si no quieres decirme…

- no es que no quiera decirte –interrumpió- es solo que… no sé, como explicar lo que… es solo que yo… -luego dijo en un susurro, solo para sí mismo- yo te qui… -no, no podía decírselo aun no era el momento, si se lo decía ahora lo echaría todo a perder, tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Miro el humo que provenía del valle a unos cien metros de allí- les falle a todos ¿no es así? Creí que, ya sabes… por ser el Guerrero Dragón nadie intentaría atacar el valle, pero me equivoque y todas esas personas terminaron pagando el precio –francamente no era la respuesta que Tigresa esperaba, eso no explica porque ha estado actuando tan extraño

- Po… -con ese simple llamado consiguió toda su atención- ¿Qué te paso hoy?, ¿Por qué últimamente has estado tan distraído? –Volvió a colocar su mano sobre su hombro, lo que la acerco más a él y le permitió… encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que reflejaban estar atrapados en un dilema (decir o no decir)- quiero ayudarte, pero antes tengo que entender que es lo que te pasa

- está bien… te lo diré, pero solo porque tú me lo pides –dicho esto retiro la mano de Tigresa y la sostuvo con las suyas como si se tratara de un tesoro muy preciado. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se perdieron en las pupilas del otro, sus corazones latieron con la misma fuerza y al mismo ritmo, el tiempo hizo que parecieran eternos los segundos tan efímeros y todo solo por el contacto de sus manos… cosa que la confundió, pero aun así permaneció en silencio, invitándolo a continuar- la verdad es que… yo… he querido decírtelo hace mucho tiempo, la única razón por la que no lo había dicho fue porque… tenia demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza y, supongo que preferí guardarlo en secreto… fue eso lo que, bueno, lo que me hizo tanto mal, pero después de todo lo que paso hoy, después de que te dejáramos por tu cuenta, yo… cuando pensé que te había perdido entendí que fue tonto no decir nada… -y lo comprendió, entendió cuál era su punto, lo que no supo era como reaccionar ante la situación. Jamás creyó posible que Po sintiera algo así por ella y escucharlo confesar sus sentimientos era demasiado; intento débilmente liberar su mano del agarre de Po, pero él no la soltó, no podía dejar que se fuera sin antes terminar de escuchar lo tiene que decir, aunque esto le había hecho un nudo en la garganta- Tigresa, yo… necesito que sepas cuanto significas para mi… que si tú te vas la mitad de mi alma se ira contigo, que una de tus sonrisas basta para que olvide cualquier dolor… cuando sufres, mi corazón llora porque tu dolor también me duele… y… más que nada, quisiera que sepas que yo te necesito porque… Tigresa, yo

- suficiente, no digas más –con el corazón dolido, le arrebato su propia mano a Po y se puso de pie con toda la intención de irse

- no… espera –se puso de pie al instante y al alcanzarla sujeto su brazo izquierdo, presionando accidentalmente la herida abierta y el dolor fue tal que su cuerpo debilitado por la fatiga colapso… la gran maestra Tigresa cayo de rodillas sobre el pequeño arrollo- perdona, me olvide por completo de –se arrodilló frente a ella

- ¡Basta Po! Solo déjame en paz –su voz… que sonaba entre enojada y herida solo comunicaba un gran dolor; Po no dijo nada, se había perdido en la intensidad del fuego en esos ojos color ámbar que lo miraban fijamente, con una ira o dolor indescriptible

- no… no me pidas que te vuelva a dejar –volviendo a toser sobre su mano- porque eso acabara conmigo –Tigresa bajo la mirada

- Po, entiende que no es correcto… esto está mal

- ¿Por qué no es correcto?, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- míranos Po, ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Silencio...

Ese fue un golpe muy duro… esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza por unos segundos y después se insertaron como dagas en su corazón… era cierto, ella tenía razón. Fue tan siego que incluso se le había olvidado lo que eran… un panda, una tigresa… completamente incompatibles en muchos aspectos… uno predador, el otro presa… uno de naturaleza pacifica, el otro de carácter explosivo… un felino y un oso son diferentes en tantos sentidos que tal vez lo único que tengan en común sea el sentimiento… de sentirse diferentes, de sentir que no pueden hacer nada para cambiarlo, pero también de querer hacer el intento y llegar tan lejos como les permita el corazón.

- veo a un panda tonto… y a una bella tigresa que es además muy inteligente

- … Po, no tienes que ser tan duro contigo

- si creí que podía tener una oportunidad… de ser el oso más feliz del mundo, de hacerte feliz, entonces sí… soy un gran tonto

Era difícil… en extremo complicado, pero aun así el problema era sencillo… "diferentes", ese era el gran problema, el gran limitante. Aceptarlo no fue difícil… eso era algo que ya sabían. Lo que ella no sabía era que llegaría a importarle tanto… hasta el punto en el que sentía como se dividía en dos su corazón, al ver que el de él se rompía en pedazos… nunca pensó que le dolería verlo sufrir así y menos que su sufrimiento pudiera llegar a ser también el suyo… jamás espero que esto fuera tan difícil… ¡imposible! Se había enamorado de aquel panda, quien alguna vez fuera su amigo, que era también el único que podía hacerla reír, el único con quien podía ser ella misma, al que podía confiarle cualquier secreto, ese panda al que siempre… por alguna razón defendía con su vida.

El estómago de Po hizo un ruido bastante sonoro…

- perdona, no he comido nada en todo el día y… tengo hambre –dijo al clásico estilo de Po, con un tono divertido, como si nada hubiera pasado… y ambos se rieron en sus adentros

- eso supuse –se había borrado casi todo rastro de ira o dolor en su voz, pero no lo reemplazo con nada por lo que Po no fue capaz de percibir emoción alguna

Silencio...

Tigresa bajo su mirada, encontrándose con el agua cristalina del pequeño arrollo; recordó la herida aún abierta en su brazo y casi al instante comenzó a limpiarla, recogiendo algo de agua con su mano derecha y luego pasándola cuidadosamente por el corte profundo que le dejo la ballesta, removiendo de a pocos la suciedad que se encontraba alrededor y adentro.

Po se dejó ir hacia atrás, cayendo sentado sobre el suelo; siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos que Tigresa hacía con su mano. Completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que pequeñas (pero grandes) diferencias los separarán; entendía que esto debía ser difícil para ella, pero nada lo haría más feliz que poder estar junto a ella… y algo le decía que tal vez y de alguna forma… Tigresa anhelaba lo mismo, pero que tal vez se sentía culpable por alguna razón que aun desconocía. "Incorrecto", así lo había llamado, ese era su pretexto.

- … Tigresa, yo… quisiera hacerte una pregunta –ella le presto toda su atención, animándolo a continuar

Pero pronto algo más llamo su atención y Po no supo que era, solo supo que estaba detrás de él

- no te muevas –le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras se levantaba lentamente y en silencio tomaba una postura defensiva

- ¿Qué es?

Tigresa no se molestó en responder, estaba ocupada tratando de averiguar qué era lo que se escondía detrás del árbol a unos metros de Po. El movimiento de una sombra ajena a la vegetación disparo sus sentidos… sus ojos se abrieron a toda su amplitud y sus orejas lo siguieron como radar

- ¡Tigresa! –fue lo único que se escucho en ese momento

.


	4. La carta oculta

**Nota de la autora: **_"El beneficio de la duda" es poner en duda algo que crees ya saber por algo que alguien te dice, porque crees que esa persona merece la oportunidad._

.

Las calles están casi vacías, por extraño que parezca muchos de los aldeanos no se encontraban ni en sus casas, ni trabajando… es como si hubieran sido advertidos o como si los hubieran echado del Valle, lo que les pareció sospechoso a Mono, Víbora y a Mantis. Creyeron que habría alguien a quien rescatar y luego de pasar todo ese tiempo buscando…

- ¡Mono, necesito tu ayuda! –lo llamo Víbora

- voy en camino

En seguida fue corriendo al lugar del que provino su voz. Ella se encuentra casi en la copa de un árbol tan alto que hacía que las casas se vieran pequeñas en comparación; en la misma rama una madre conejo y su hija, trataban de no ver hacia las llamas que lentamente trepaban por el tronco del árbol, quemando cada rama y cada hoja; el pánico las había invadido por completo, la niña no dejaba de llorar y gritar por su vida; en cambio, la madre trataba de calmar su propio miedo.

Al llegar, Mono se detuvo para analizar la situación, ya que definitivamente treparse al árbol no era una opción.

- ¡del otro lado hay un árbol tan alto como este! –indico Víbora

- del otro lado… entiendo –repitió para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a rodear las llamas en busca de tal árbol

A medida que le daba vuelta al árbol en llamas pudo ver al que se refería Víbora, el que aún estaba intacto, a unos escasos metros en el jardín de la casa del vecino. Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salto a una de las ramas y con gran agilidad continuo subiendo hasta encontrarse en la copa de este, aun así, estaba unos metros por debajo de la altura a la que víbora se encontraba (al parecer se había equivocado de árbol).

- ¡tienen que saltar! –les grito Mono, haciendo señas con sus manos

- ¿estás loco? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la aterrada madre

Víbora no perdió el tiempo, agarro a la niña con su cola y luego se la arrojo a Mono, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿estás loca? Pudiste…

- es su turno

- ¡que, espera… yo no…! –intentaba resistirse al agarre de Víbora

Ella ignoro por completo la protesta de la aterrada madre y la lanzo de la misma forma que a su hija, luego cobro algo de impulso para saltar hacia el otro árbol. La madre se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a Mono y no daba señal alguna de querer soltarse, por lo que Mono se rio en sus adentros. Le extendió la mano a la niña y le dijo tan tranquilo como se le hacía posible:

- ven pequeña, bajemos de aquí

- está bien –tomó su mano

- eso es… eres una niña muy valiente –dijo mostrando una sonrisa que la confortaba y le daba paz

- gracias, tú también eres valiente

-quizás… pero no tanto como tu

Víbora, quien se encontraba a su izquierda, le hizo una señal con su cabeza indicando que ya era hora de volver a tierra firme.

:::W:::

- ¿ya estamos cerca? –un gorila

- si… ¿Por qué? –un leopardo- ¿tienes problemas para subir? -El gorila frunció el ceño evidentemente molesto, pero el leopardo fue completamente indiferente al gesto

Y frente a ellos, una pequeña figura blanca se hizo presente para llamar la atención de todos al unísono… era el maestro Shifu, ocultando la espada de los héroes detrás de su espalda.

- están perdidos, regresen sobre sus pasos y eviten problemas

- ¿Qué cosas dices anciano? Nosotros no venimos de tan lejos para retirarnos y tampoco estamos perdidos, sabemos dónde estamos y a que hemos venido… vas a caer viejo decrepito ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de que así sea! –levanto su arma en dirección al cielo y todos los demás lo acompañaron con un anticipado grito de victoria

Shifu cerró sus ojos en un intento de calmar su mente y ganar concentración; debía dejar todo lo demás a un lado, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el grito de Po volvió a resonar en su mente. Si ellos realmente habían tomado la vida de sus estudiantes y de su hija… lo iban a pagar caro, de eso no hay duda.

- solo con palabras no se ganan las batallas

- ya verás… ¿Qué esperan?, ¿a qué se los diga? Ataquen idiotas

Rápidamente tres arqueros dispararon sus flechas, los leopardos saltaron alto y los gorilas detrás de ellos avanzaron; todos con un solo objetivo… vencer por los medios que sean necesarios.

El maestro Shifu evito las flechas con un leve cambio de posición, salto alto para evitar el poderoso golpe del martillo y en el aire el que parecía ser el líder del grupo trato de alcanzarlo con el filo de su espada, solo consiguiendo toparse con la hoja de la gran espada de los héroes; al caer Shifu se vio automáticamente rodeado por otras tres flechas de los arqueros y con un movimiento rápido corto estas por la mitad sin problemas.

- … al parecer esto será interesante –dijo el leopardo (líder) al caer- no estás tan oxidado como pensé -este luego hizo una señal con su puño y los arqueros cambiaron sus arcos por las armas que llevaban a parte- pero tu destino no será diferente al de los furiosos, al del Guerrero Dragón… o al de tu hija –dijo esto último con cierta maldad y, aunque mintió su actuación fue convincente, tanto que Shifu le creyó.

- no sé qué les hayas hecho… pero pagaras el precio

- ja, ahora eres tú el que habla de mas

El gorila detrás de Shifu atino un golpe limpio a su espalda con su martillo y lo mando a volar directo a las garras del que parecía ser su líder, este lo atrapo con una mano, sujetándolo por el cuello, después lo arrojo contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que las gradas se agrietaron a su alrededor… y siguió apretando.

Su visión comenzó a nublarse por la falta de oxígeno… pero no era capaz de sentir nada, ni el viento, la calidez de la luz solar o las garrar del leopardo. Lo único que podía ver eran los ojos de su asesino… esos ojos que de alguna forma le recordaron a Tai Lung, un traidor… y su hijo; dolorosos recuerdos intentaron llegar a él y los aparto en seguida, sabía lo que significaba que toda su vida quisiera pasar frente a sus ojos… y solo una pregunta pudo pasar por su mente… "¿Será de esta forma?".

- esto no tiene solución –dijo un pequeño felino, entregandole un rompecabezas hecho con piezas de madera. El maestro miro el objeto en su mano y luego a un pequeño Tai Lung… como si lo viera a través de un sueño, un sueño que se sentía muy real- es imposible –insistió el pequeño cachorro de leopardo

- nada es imposible… solo hace falta tener paciencia

-para ti es fácil porque eres viejo, pero yo no puedo armarlo –dijo cruzándose de brazos

- solo tienes que creer que es posible…

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en su mente… si es que aún seguía con vida. Esto le hacía recordar algo o a alguien, pero no pudo descubrir de quien se trataba y tampoco tenía el poder mental para tratar de averiguarlo.

- ¡Maestro! –Escucho como un eco en su mente- … ¡Maestro Shifu! –Conocía esa voz, estaba seguro de eso- ¡Despierte por favor! –Era la voz de Gruya

Sintió como el aire puro de las montañas se abría paso por su garganta y llenaba sus pulmones; finalmente devolviéndolo a la vida. Lentamente recobro cada uno de sus sentidos… volviendo a la realidad, abrió sus ojos esperando encontrar algo que le dijera donde se encontraba pero solo se topó con manchas en movimiento… y el sonido de las pisadas sobre la piedra, de gritos vitoreando y gruñidos… como si estuviera en plena zona de guerra y esta estuviera perdida.

- Oigan… creo que este sigue vivo –un lobo

- Bueno… ¿Qué esperas? termina con él –otro lobo

Estas figuras borrosas, comenzaba a distinguirlas de a poco, a tiempo para ver los ojos rojos del lobo que empuñaba su mano… y por ese momento se concentró en esos ojos… lo que sería su último recuerdo. El lobo hizo un movimiento rápido, hubo un destello… y, todo volvió a ser negro.

:::Como en un sueño:::

- ¡No puedo esperar para derrotar a esos bandidos! –dijo un Tai Lung más maduro… quizás entre la adolescencia y la adultez

- paciencia, ya no soy tan joven

Shifu se vio a si mismo saliendo por las puertas del palacio, acompañado de su hijo… pero había algo que ignoraba. Viéndolo todo como en un sueño fue capaz de ver lo que la venda que había llevado en sus ojos por tantos años no le permito:

Una cachorro de tigre conteniendo las lágrimas… y un rompecabezas complicado enfrente de ella, completamente armado, no sobraban piezas y ninguna de estas estaba fuera de lugar o mal colocada… eso le hizo recordar un pequeño momento de aquel día.

Él estaba meditando bajo la sombra del Durazno de la sabiduría celestial, cuando escucho los sonidos que hacían sus pequeñas pisadas sobre la tierra, volteo para ver como Tigresa llegaba corriendo a la distancia, conforme se fue acercando observo que traía un pequeño objeto de madera en su boca. Cuando estuvo a su lado se lo mostró y llena de orgullo le dijo:

- ¡Maestro Shifu, logre armarlo! –El observo el objeto desinteresado, pero en su mente reconociendo que ese rompecabezas era más complicado que el que Tai Lung había armado

Se escuchó el gong...

Este sonido solo significaba que Tai Lung lo requería para proteger el valle. Él se puso de pie y se fue sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y como en un sueño vio como ella se dejó caer sobre la tierra y clavaba su mirada en el rompecabezas de madera… desilusionada. Entonces… y solo entonces fue capaz de percatarse de lo que le hacía… del sufrimiento por el que hacía pasar a su hija. Pues con Tai Lung era uno y con Tigresa una persona completamente diferente… a él le daba todo su amor y apoyo, mientras que a ella la dejaba completamente sola y únicamente se limitaba a corregirla, a decirle lo que estaba mal en lo que ella hacia… pero nunca reconociendo lo que ella hace bien.

Repentinamente la pequeña Tigresa se puso de pie, recogió el rompecabezas y se fue detrás de él… al parecer no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida; cuando finalmente lo había alcanzado, lo miro a los ojos y luego al camino por delante, acelero queriendo competir contra él, lo que a él le pareció bastante inocente, pero ¿Qué más podía pedir de una niña?… ella siguió acelerando y llego primero a la salida, se detuvo y nuevamente le mostró el rompecabezas.

- ¡No puedo esperar para derrotar a esos bandidos! –dijo Tai Lung, y Shifu salió junto con el… ignorándola por completo

Tigresa vio el objeto de madera en su mano, trato de contener las lágrimas y de no recordar todo el esfuerzo que le había dedicado con esperanza de… ¿de qué?, ¿Qué era lo que Tigresa más anhelaba? No lo supo reconocer, pero trato de averiguarlo con todas sus fuerzas… ¿Qué era?, ¿su reconocimiento?, ¿Qué le dijera que estaba bien hecho?, ¿Qué estuviera orgulloso de ella? … o tal vez que su padre la reconociera como su hija. Trato de llegar a ella pero no podía… eso no era real; trato de gritar "perdóname" pero no tenía voz.

:::W:::

Po no terminaba de entender lo ocurrido.

Tigresa le había ordenado quedarse quieto, luego escucho que alguien por detrás del grito "¡Tigresa!"… lo siguiente que vio fue que un conejito salto a sus brazos y que ella lo sostuvo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Las preguntas no escasearon en su mente, para el nada de esto tenía sentido.

- sabía que vendrías por mí, no lo dude ni un segundo –dijo el conejito. Po solo se les quedo viendo con una expresión que decía "bueno… ¿vas a decirme quién es?"

Tan repentinamente como había parecido el conejito salto de los brazos de Tigresa y se encontraba frente a Po… admirado.

- Tu eres el Guerrero Dragón ¿verdad?

- eh… si

- ¡eso es bárbaro…! –dejo de escuchar lo que el pequeño le decía entre brincos de alegría e intentos de imitar sus movimientos, la razón… Tigresa volvió a ocuparse de su herida y por algún motivo eso le hizo recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir. De pronto se vio sumido en pensamientos, tanto que había dejado de escuchar al conejito, aunque el pequeño no había notado que nadie le prestaba mucha atención y siguió con su monologo, supuestamente hablándole a Po.

Y es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, es decir, ya sabía que tal vez fue algo apresurado decirle lo que sentía precisamente en esa mañana (y de esa forma) pero ella lo había dejado sin opciones, en ese momento era arriesgarse a decir o callar y ver como se reducía su confianza, lujo que no se permitiría. Quizás pensar que ella pudiera estar sintiendo lo mismo fue solo debido a su GRAN imaginación… ¿Cómo podría Tigresa fijarse en alguien como él? Ahora que lo pensaba con la mente despejada quizás la pregunta correcta es: ¿Cómo pudo pensar que podía tener una oportunidad?

Al terminar de limpiar su herida, Tigresa fijo su atención en el pequeño que no dejaba de hablar emocionado; luego miro a Po y la sonrisa que aún tenía en su rostro se borró al instante… el en verdad está dolido. Antes que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo, el conejito se dejó caer al suelo… con una mirada evidentemente triste.

- … es por eso que le deje de hablar a Quo –siguió con su monologo- y cuando llego a mi casa para ver si quería jugar con ella le dije que no; pero luego mi mama me dijo que eso era ridículo, que los mejores amigos se perdonan, que sabía que yo quería jugar con ella aunque le dije que no. Luego de eso… me dijo que eso le recordó lo que alguien había dicho una vez, que… algo como: "no te niegues lo que tu corazón más anhela" y me dijo que yo no soy bueno mintiendo, que dejara de intentarlo y que saliera a jugar de una buena vez, porque no tiene caso guardar todo eso en mis adentros y, que…

El pequeño no lo sabía pero sus palabras llegaban a los oídos atentos de Tigresa… puede que no a los de Po, pero si a los de ella… y la hacía pensar… "no te niegues lo que tu corazón más anhela". Sin darse cuenta había bajado su mirada, eso no pasó desapercibido para Po.

Ruido estomacal...

- será mejor que regresemos al valle –Tigresa interrumpió el monologo del pequeño, que por alguna razón les estaba narrando su vida

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuál es la prisa? –Pregunto Po, recordándole a Tigresa que él no sabía nada acerca del atentado contra el palacio- ya no queda nada –bajo su mirada, sobrepasado por la culpa

- Puede que el maestro necesite ayuda –sentencio

:::W:::

… El humo comenzaba a ser molesto para Víbora, miro a sus compañeros, deseando que algo pudiera ayudarlos a terminar más rápidamente; ellos podrán no ser muchos, pero son capaces de asistir la escuela (donde nadie tenía idea de lo que ocurría en el valle, más específicamente, del tan repentino incendio)

- ¿no faltó nadie? –inquirió Mantis desde el otro extremo del corredor

- No, será mejor que salgamos

- te sigo

Siguieron por el corredor hasta encontrarse en la salida, donde Mono estaba esperándolos

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Mantis se sorprendió por la pregunta

- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos ahora? Tenemos que asegurarnos de que todos estén a salvo

- ¿podrán ustedes? –interrumpió Víbora

- ¿Cómo dices?

- es solo que quisiera regresar al palacio –se explicó- …tengo un mal presentimiento

- me parece bien –dijo Mono, suponiendo que tenía otras razones para ir (ejemplo: Grulla)- nosotros nos haremos cargo

- habla por ti mismo, si nos encontramos a esos leopardos, gorilas o lo que sean, estaremos perdidos

- ¿Por qué? Mira a tu alrededor, ellos no están por ninguna parte –le respondió Mono

Víbora y Mantis intercambiaron miradas, eso era cierto, pero seguramente no llegaron al Valle para huir, entonces ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de atacar, si luego se retiran?... "distracción".

- ¡El palacio! –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y corrieron al instante.

- ¿Cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta antes? –exigió Mantis

- porque estábamos muy ocupados con el incendio –dijo Mono… decepcionado de sí mismos

El humo aún era lo bastante denso como para ser visible, y este todavía cubría gran parte del Valle, privándolo de parte de la luz solar. Atravesar los restos no fue difícil, a pesar de todos los obstáculos en llamas que cubrían el camino no eran gran cosa. Llegaron rápidamente al principio de las interminables gradas del palacio. Subieron a toda prisa, casi saltando de 10 en 10 los escalones con tal de no llegar tarde.

Y en efecto, ellos fueron los primeros en llegar…

:::W:::

Tigresa le había pedido de favor a Po que ayudara al gorila cuyo brazo había sido atravesado por la ballesta. El apretaba los dientes por no decir nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir… ¿ayudar a uno de ellos?... más específicamente, a uno de los que había intentado ponerle fin a la vida de Tigresa, ¡Ni en sueños!... pero como era ella quien se lo pedía, no tenía muchas opciones, por no decir que no le quedaba otra.

- ¿el Guerrero dragón?

- Si… el mismo, escucha, Tigresa me envió aquí para ayudarte –dijo mientras examinaba la situación

- ¿hablas en serio?… pensé que no me ayudarían

- si… yo tampoco, es decir, no creí que yo lo haría –se corrigió rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a retirar la ballesta de la pared y su brazo.

Justo a la vez que Po terminaba, Tigresa apareció seguida de tres rinocerontes equipados con armadura y armas pesadas.

- ellos se harán cargo –le dijo a un panda algo sorprendido- nosotros debemos continuar

El viaje fue silencioso, a decir verdad resultaba algo complicado estar en presencia del otro considerando lo ocurrido, ninguno de ellos sabía que decir o de que hablar, de pronto habían olvidado como actuar estando cerca el otro… era simplemente que aún no terminaban de asimilarlo; todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Recién esa mañana se habían levantado como todos los días, saludaron a su maestro y justo antes de si quiera poder desayunar el Valle estaba en llamas, combatieron con todas sus fuerzas como solo es necesario en escasas ocasiones, estuvieron en peligro de muerte, de hecho… por unos instantes se creyeron muertos, le fallaron al Valle… y para rematar, la declaración de Po. Todo eso había ocurrido tan solo en una hora y algunos minutos (aproximadamente lo que te tardaste leyendo).

- Tigresa… -la voz de Po sonó algo forzada- yo… quisiera hacerte una pregunta –por lo que ella podía adivinar de lo que se trataba y casi automáticamente quiso decir "no" o cualquier otra cosa que significara lo mismo, como: ahora no es el momento o… tal vez después; pero al verlo a los ojos recordó que después de todo él aún era su amigo y eso hizo que lo reconsiderara... "Creo… que como mínimo se merece el beneficio de la duda".

- Depende… ¿tiene relación con lo que me dijiste en el bosque?

- no –de acuerdo, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba

**- ¡No, Grulla! – **escucharon el grito de Víbora y ambos se congelaron al instante, cruzaron miradas y luego corrieron tan rápido como se les hizo posible. Aún estaban a medio camino.

Po resbalo y cayó sobre las gradas; Tigresa se detuvo al instante pero no hizo nada, volteo a verlo y luego siguió con su camino... "no… no puedo ayudarlo ahora, será mejor para el quedarse allí, si viene… por la condición en la que esta podría… y, no puedo permitir que eso ocurra" se dijo en pensamientos.

- Tigresa… espera –pidió inútilmente-… espérame

Tenía que admitirlo, entendía exactamente porque lo dejaba… estaba cansado y herido, en definitiva no sería de ayuda. Volvió a toser sangre, y resignado se sentó viendo hacia el Valle… a esperar, en ese momento sintió que eso era lo único que podía hacer.

La puerta principal se abrió de un solo golpe, Tigresa entro en pose de combate, pero nadie se hallaba ahí; rápidamente corrió al salón de los héroes pensando que posiblemente también querían robarles… nadie. Registró cada centímetro del palacio y donde fuera que buscara no encontraba más que algunos destrozos. Francamente no lo entendía, en ese momento estaba bajo la sombra del durazno de la sabiduría celestial… el último lugar en el cual buscar, se sentó sobre el suelo a hacer cálculos en su mente y relajarse un poco ¿Cuánto había tardado en subir? Tal vez unos dos minutos, máximo cinco. Maldijo en su mente todo lo que estaba pasando y el hecho de no poder hacer nada al respecto, respiro profundo algunas veces y luego se puso de pie. Su última oportunidad era el gorila que ahora es prisionero… si él no sabe nada, no quedara nada que pueda hacer; pero antes debe asegurarse de que Po este bien, tomo un par de duraznos y regreso a buscarlo.

Hace un rato que Po finalmente se cansó de esperar y decidió terminar de subir esas gradas, justo ahora se encuentra pasando la puerta principal… el silencio le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Camino hacia los dormitorios, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar. Cuando llego a los cuartos lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta de su habitación, entonces escucho unas pisadas y entro en pánico, entro rápidamente a su cuarto y tomo lo primero que vio: el recipiente donde Mono esconde sus galletas; a medida que los pasos se escucharon más próximos comenzó a distinguir un sonido metálico, como el de dos herramientas rozando entre sí o el sonido que hace la armadura al caminar; entonces esta persona se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver su sobra en el piso de madera… era un felino, de eso no hay duda, este alzo su vista como si captara un olor interesante, "las galletas… ¿Por qué tenía que traérmelas?" pensó. El felino luego avanzo cautelosamente hacia el cuarto de Po, quien no lo soporto más y le lanzo el recipiente a la cara; el intruso cayó al suelo.

- ¡Come galleta! Tu… -trago saliva

- Po… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Dijo mientras se limpiaba las migajas- ¿Qué es… no son las galletas de Mono?

- tal vez, pero no puedes probarlo

- ¿acaso?… no importa

- ¿Qué es eso? –Señalando un pedazo de chatarra- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? –sentía que cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos

- era parte de la armadura de un leopardo, lo encontré cerca de aquí

- ¿Y los duraznos?

- Destrozaron la cocina… y esto fue lo que nos quedo

Zzzzzzz...

- ¿Po?

Se había quedado dormido ahí donde estaba, recostado en el marco de la puerta.

- Po, despierta –dijo dulcemente mientras lo movía con el cuidado de no asustarlo

- ¿Qué?, ¿de qué me acusan?

- de dormir mientras te hablo

- ¿ah?, ¿Tigresa?

- será mejor que te vayas a acostarte

- suena como una buena idea

Él camino semidormido hasta su cama y al no más acostarse quedo dormido como piedra; Tigresa recogió los duraznos y los coloco sobre el pedazo de chatarra cerca de la entrada, a modo de que sean lo primero que vea al despertar. Cuando estaba por irse noto que había algo entre el colchón y la base de la cama de Po… un papel en muy mal estado; en cualquier otra ocasión eso no le hubiera importado, pero en el extremo que sobresalía estaba escrito su nombre. Lo pensó por varios segundos antes de decidir que no lo vería más de cerca y salió por la puerta.

Dio 15 pasos y no pudo más con la duda, creía saber que era exactamente lo que estaba escrito en ese papel y sentía la necesidad de leerlo; así que regreso sobre sus paso, entro al cuarto de Po lo más silenciosamente posible y luego retiro el delicado papel con cuidado; salió tan sigilosamente como había entrado, al poco tiempo ya había salido de los dormitorios y se alejó unos pasos. Le echó un vistazo al pedazo de papel que parecía ser una carta antes de leerla; estaba doblado en tres partes (como una carta convencional), pero estaba tan arrugado que evidentemente se había doblado y desdoblado de varias formas diferentes en incontables ocasiones, como si le hubiera tomado mucho tiempo escribirla. La abrió… y en ella decía:

.

_Esta carta es para ti, Tigresa._

_Hola... creo que esa es la palabra correcta, ¿Cómo estás?... creo que_

_Es lo que se suele preguntar después; sé que esto suena absurdo, y_

_Más si quiero ir al grano, pero no sé de qué otra forma empezar._

_Hoy quisiera decir que fue un día especial... porque pude volver a verte_

_Esta mañana, pero también fue un día de tormento... pues al igual que ayer_

_Me vi forzado a mostrar una sonrisa... que fuera solo para ti, pero que_

_Ignorarías con mucha facilidad; prefiero pensar que no es tu intención,_

_Pero en ocasiones me pregunto si sabes cómo me siento por ti y me rechazas..._

_De todas formas seguiré fingiendo, seguiré actuando como si nada hubiera_

_Pasado, pues no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer._

_¿Cuál es mi punto?... bueno, si encontraste esto es porque estoy a un_

_Paso de darme por vencido y finalmente no sé qué más hacer... ¿me_

_ayudarías? He pasado mucho tiempo tratando de pedirte un favor..._

_Pero antes tienes que saber:_

_Que hace mucho tiempo he tratado de decirte algo, que como sabrás no_

_He tenido el valor de decir, llámame cobarde si así lo quieres, ¡pero_

_Si estoy contigo se me olvidan las palabras que tanto moría por decir, porque_

_Entonces me pierdo en tus ojos y las palabras huyen de mí! Yo necesito que lo_

_Sepas... que yo, necesito de ti... ya no me basta con ser tu amigo, tampoco_

_Me basta el tiempo que pasamos juntos, ni lo que obtengo de ti; y tú no lo_

_Sabes, pero hace bastante tiempo escucho un grito nacido del alma rogando_

_Por uno de tus besos, ¡los escasos abrazos no son suficientes; no soporto_

_Tenerte tan cerca y tratarte como si fueras ajena! Y podrá ser prohibido, pero_

_Es un amor que crece cada vez más en mi corazón y si quisiera olvidarte seria_

_Más fácil arrancarme el corazón del pecho, porque para mí es imposible_

_Sacarte de mi mente._

_Pues más que quererte ¡Yo te amo! Más que soñarte ¡Yo te necesito! Más que_

_Pensar en ti ¡Tú eres mi mundo! Mis manos imploran a gritos el suave contacto_

_Con tu mejilla, mis brazos ansían volver a tenerte cerca y poder aferrarse_

_A ti en un abrazo que demuestre cuanto te quiero y cuanto te extraño aun si_

_Estas cerca de mi ¡Ya que en realidad no estás conmigo!_

_Y, yo... solo necesito una cosa, solo necesito un favor, solo necesito que_

_Sepas dos cosas que muero por decir..._

_Si pudieras hacerme un favor... lo único que te pido es tan solo una_

_Oportunidad, solo eso... no soy capaz de parirte más... que solo una_

_Oportunidad. Si dices que sí, seré el oso más feliz del mundo... tanto_

_Que yo le gritaría a los cuatro vientos cuan feliz me sentiría. Si_

_Dices que no; si me rechazas, mi corazón se romperá en más de mil pedazos..._

_Pero he aprendido a perder y me marchare con una sonrisa disimulada,_

_Te dejare en paz, no insistiré._

_¡Te amo, esas son las palabras que quisiera gritar al cielo! Y susurrarte al oído._

_ATT. Po_

_._


	5. Aquella conversacion

**Nota de la Autora: **_Por el momento será confuso, pero todo se ira aclarando después… espero que disfrutes leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Ah!… y por cierto, siempre estoy dispuesta a leer los comentarios que reciba de tu parte, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde que subí el cap._

.

Esa mañana iba a ser diferente, habían planeado minuciosamente hasta el más mínimo detalle, esta vez la victoria estaba asegurada… ¿no es así?

La celda no es del tamaño adecuado para un gorila… pero tampoco queda otra. Le abrieron la puerta, entro, cerraron y luego le quitaron las esposas. Se sentó sobre el suelo, estaba cansado, después de todo la maestra Tigresa no es como cualquier oponente al que haya enfrentado antes. Observo la venda en su brazo… al menos eso estaba resuelto. Era poca la luz que lograba entrar por la pequeña ventana, por solo un momento se dedicó a mirar a través de ella, esperando encontrarse con un cielo azul, pero lo único que vio fue el humo y nubes de tormenta en la distancia.

- bien… ahora, comienza a hablar –el oficial era un cerdo con cara de "pocos amigos"- aunque no lo creas este es el interrogatorio, así que si quieres salir antes que te salgan canas, colabora conmigo y dime… ¿trabajaban bajo su propia cuenta o alguien los envió?

Silencio...

- el propósito de ser entrenado es que no exista fuerza en el mundo capaz de hacerte decir una palabra, sino ¿Qué caso tiene? –sentencio, tratando de intimidarlo con su tono de voz… y la mirada… sus ojos color sangre podían fácilmente petrificaban al más valiente, pero que de alguna forma no logran su objetivo con el cerdo, posiblemente porque en esta ocasión él la experiencia y la paciencia de su lado favorecen al inquisidor.

- … quizás puedas empezar por decirme tu nombre –espero alguna respuesta- ¿quieres que simplemente me dirija a ti como "gorila"?... –trato de sonar simpático, pero al parecer este método no dará resultados- entonces… será del modo difícil ¿eh?

- … tanto usted como yo sabemos que…

- mi trabajo es hacerte hablar, así que si no quieres decirme nada de relevancia puedes cerrar tu boca y disfrutar de la agonía –dijo lo último mirando la venda en su brazo, lo que hizo que el gorila lo pensara más detenidamente.

- un momento, déjeme ver si entendí… usted me liberara si digo algo útil, ¿no es así?

- así es

- ¿tiene la autoridad para hacerlo? –el cerdo dijo que si con un movimiento de su cabeza- entonces le diré una cosa -hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole al cerdo que se acercara, él lo miro a los ojos y dudo por unos segundos… ¿Cuántos más intentaran el mismo truco?

- ¿crees que soy un tonto?

- Feng, alguien pregunta por ti –dijo el gorila

- ¿Qué?

- Feng, alguien pregunta por ti –dijo una tercera persona.

- dile que pase, voy en camino –susurro el gorila, esperando que el cerdo dijera lo mismo, pero él estaba ocupado tratando de entender lo que ocurría

- dice que es urgente –continuo la tercera persona

- eh… dile que pase, yo… voy en camino –repitió, sin estar muy seguro de lo que acababa de hacer- ¿Qué es todo esto? –le pregunto confundido al gorila

- vienen a liberarme

:::W:::

Si... no había salida, había entrenado toda su vida para enfrentar días como estos y al final, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Por el momento lo único que sabía era su nombre… "Shifu"

Todo era color negro y no sabía si era porque él no era capaz de abrir sus ojos o porque el entorno estaba oscuro. También sentía frio y… por descabellado que pueda sonar, sentía una paz increíble; no había nada que lo perturbara… tan solo un profundo silencio.

- ¿Shifu… se encuentra usted bien?

- no… no lo sé ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres tú?

- eso no importa… lo importante es ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?

- si me dices donde estoy, entonces responderé esa pregunta

- ¿en serio quiere saber en dónde se encuentra?... permítame recordarle que fue lo último que vio... unos ojos rojos ¿pertenecientes a…?

- el lobo… ¿Qué paso con mis estudiantes?, ¿Qué paso conmigo?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué no respondes mis preguntas?

- jajaja… ¿no lo adivinas? Por el momento tus estudiantes están bien o al menos, la mayoría... usted aun esta entre la vida y la muerte y no es necesario que sepa quién soy

- la mayoría… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿Qué les paso? Y Grulla… ¿Qué paso con él?

- el Guerrero Dragón… solo digamos que no se encuentra del todo bien ¿no lo recuerda?... Grulla fue a su rescate, puso en marcha el plan que ustedes tenían y… bueno… el plan funciono como lo habían dispuesto, sin embargo, eso requirió un pequeño sacrifico… él no está aquí, con nosotros. Tu hija… Tigresa, dio su vida para salvarlos a todos… a excepción de usted claro

- Mono, ya es suficiente, este no es el momento para tus bromas de mal gusto, deja en paz al maestro Shifu

- shhh… Víbora, lo estas despertando

- ¿Cómo?, ¿aún estoy vivo?, ¿O estamos todos muertos?

- no tiene nada de qué preocuparse maestro, Mono y yo estamos aquí… por favor no se vuelva a dormir, podría no despertar si eso pasa

- por cierto, esa no era una broma de mal gusto… ¿tenías que echarlo a perder? –comenzó a debatir Mono

- Mono, lo estabas asustando ¡Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo! –Mientras ellos discutían Shifu dejo de escuchar sus voces; volvió a quedar inconsciente.

- ¿maestro?... –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero el ya no los escuchaba

- ¡Shifu! –Grito un pequeño Tai Lung- te encontré, ahora me tienes que buscar

- entonces corre ¿Qué esperas? Ve –dijo de una manera muy cálida y jovial; como un padre que disfruta pasar tiempo con su hijo. Y volvió a perderse en un mundo de sueños.

Víbora bajo su mirada… no pudo evitarlo; estaba preocupada… por Gruya, Tigresa, Po, Shifu, Mantis y el señor Ping… era demasiado, deseo que hubiera aluna forma de saber cómo se encontraban, lo que les había pasado para poder quitarse ese peso de encima.

- ¿Qué habrán usado para envenenar estas cerbatanas? –Inquirió Mono, retirando un dardo del hombro de su maestro- huele como alguna clase de alucinógeno

- no lo sé –fue al escuchar su débil respuesta que Mono se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba decaida

- ¿preocupada?

- sí… y me sorprende que tu no lo estés

- aunque no lo parezca si lo estoy, es solo que no tanto como tu… ya los conoces –trato de animarla- lo más seguro es que todos estén bien y se reúnan con nosotros como lo acordamos

Con esas palabras consiguió una pequeña sonrisa, Víbora sabía que muy probablemente Mono tenía la razón; todos sus amigos deberían "estar bien". Es la duda, el "no saber" lo que la perturba… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser de esta manera?

¿Por qué tuvo que ser cuando Po finalmente se animaba a hacer un intento? Debía admitirlo, la idea de que pudiera haber algo entre ambos era emocionante, le agradaba la idea de que ambos pudieran ser lo que el otro andaba buscando, y se sentía feliz por ellos. Suponiendo que todos están bien y que no hay motivo para preocuparse, se tomó unos segundos para recordar; de todas formas tendría que esperar a los demás, así que no vio inconvenientes.

:::El día anterior, poco antes de la puesta de sol:::

- Po… va en serio, no lo hagas

- perdón Víbora, pero tengo que hacer algo, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad como esta -insistió

- lo sé, es muy noble de tu parte, pero el maestro Shifu fue muy claro: "10 días de meditación… en el árbol de la sabiduría celestial, sin compañía alguna"

- por favor, hoy se acaba el… el… esa cosa, castigo o lo que sea… todo lo que quiero es hablar con Tigresa por un momento

- tu eres la última persona que debe interrumpir su meditación, el maestro me lo dejo bastante en claro, es más; tu eres es la única razón por la que estoy de guardia

- vaya… ¿hablas en serio?

- si… escucha. No sé qué es lo que quieras decirle… pero tal vez sea mejor esperar hasta mañana en la mañana

- Mm.… no lo sé, tengo la extraña sensación de que mañana no será el mejor día… no sé, puede que no sea lo mismo

- ¿Por qué no?

- es casi como si preparara el desayuno y lo comiera cuando esta frio, o como si unos bandidos atacaran el Valle y nosotros llegáramos cuando ya se han ido… ¿me comprendes?

- eso creo, pero… aun si quisiera ayudarte…

- Por favor Víbora, solo serán unos minutos –entonces hizo que lo pensara, en esos momentos lo último que quería el maestro era que alguien desobedeciera sus órdenes, pero estaba de acuerdo con Po y quería ayudarlo

-… ¿ella no sabrá que te ayude? –él dijo que no con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza-… está bien

- ¡Gracias, eres la mejor!

- solo recuerda que debes regresar para la cena, sino Shifu podría molestarse AUN más contigo

- ¿Cómo podría enfadarse? Si yo estuve toda la tarde ayudando a mi padre –dijo en tono de complicidad y guiñándole el ojo

Po avanzo muy rápido, a su amiga solo le dio tiempo de ver una mancha en movimiento y de sentir una corriente de aire pasando junto a ella; entonces se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro "él no sabe fingir en lo más mínimo" pensó.

Bien… ahora el problema era otro, ya que ahora quería saber que era lo que pasaba ¿de qué quiere hablar con ella?, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar para mañana?... ¡Son tantas preguntas!... ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer en un momento como ese?

Indecisa, se giró para ver que Po ya estaba a medio camino y se acercaba cautelosamente, el tiempo para decidir se le agota. ¡Qué va! La curiosidad puede más que ella, pero… ¿Dónde esconderse? De seguro Tigresa sabrá que se aproxima; tal vez lo único que puede hacer es acercarse lo más sigilosamente posible y rogar por no ser descubierta. Se arrastró por un lado del estrecho camino, escondida bajo la sombra de Po y entre la grama; entonces pudo presenciar la escena:

Tigresa se hallaba sentada sobre la tierra en posición de flor de loto (con las piernas cruzadas, meditando), Po se acercó con el cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera sorprenderla, para que no lo ataque pensando que es un intruso (mala idea). Víbora no hizo ningún movimiento, ahí donde estaba podría escuchar, concentro toda su atención en Tigresa; ella giro hacia atrás una de sus orejas; al parecer el modo sigiloso del panda no ha mejorado en lo más mínimo.

- eh…

Tigresa reconoció instantáneamente al dueño de esa voz…y, sorprendida, se giró para estar segura de no haberlo imaginado. Si, era el.

- ¿Po?

- si… el mismo – dijo caminando hacia donde ella estaba sentada

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que mi única compañía seria este viejo árbol

- lo sé, lo sé… pero quería, bueno… agradecerte por salvarme de la ira de Shifu, si le hubiera dicho la verdad el castigo pudo ser subir y bajar las gradas del palacio diez veces

- no tienes que agradecérmelo… solo no lo vuelvas a hacer

- está bien… pero tienes que admitir que eso fue BARBARO

- echar aceite en el suelo para que el maestro Shifu resbalara… Sí, eso fue "memorable" –se le dibujó una sonrisa al recordar la expresión que su maestro tenia al resbalar: los ojos tan abiertos como su boca y un grito ahogado "ooahhhh", en una perfecta expresión de PANICO mientras se deslizaba sobre el piso de madera de la sala de entrenamiento. Po, por su parte, estaba concentrado en cada una de las expresiones de Tigresa, sin importar lo mínimas que fueran… le encantaba verla sonreír- ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió?

- solo digamos que estaba inspirado ese día –dijo, sentándose a su lado- … ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- sabes que sí, no es necesario que preguntes –al escuchar eso, Po agradeció la confianza que se tenían

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Shifu que tu hiciste esa broma?

- ¿hubieras preferido pagar las consecuencias? –el sarcasmo con el que decía las cosas podía llegar a ser encantador

- No… es solo que aún no puedo creer que lo hicieras… es decir, tú, La Maestra Tigresa ¿mintiéndole a Shifu para encubrirme?... tienes que admitir que no suena a algo que tú harías

Hubo un breve instante de silencio, en aquel momento ella sabía exactamente cuales habían sido sus razones, pero ahora que lo escuchaba viniendo de Po mientras lo miraba a los ojos… llego a dudarlo solo por un segundo… "¿podrá ser que hubo otra razón?... no, imposible" se dijo a sí misma. Víbora observo admirada y emocionada la forma en que sus miradas podían encontrarse en un silencio para hacerlo algo casi mágico.

- cierto, tienes razón… no suena a algo que yo haría, pero es raro que alguien le haga una broma al maestro Shifu y me pareció tan divertida que tuve que hacerlo –una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en el rostro de Po… ella jamás había dicho que sus bromas eran graciosas, JAMAS.

- ¡Si, si… sabía que algún día mis bromas te parecerían divertidas! –estaba tan emocionado que se puso de pie y levanto los brazos acompañándolos con un- ¡vaya… me encanta que lo hayas dicho! Ya comenzaba a pensar que tenía un pésimo sentido del humor –dio algunos golpes al aire antes de relajarse

- si… bueno, no es para tanto – ya comenzaba pensar que tal vez la veían como una amargada de esas que no se ríen con nada

- ¿Cómo qué no? Tigresa, tú me defendiste por esa broma

- sí, pero…

- Admítelo –le exigió- … admite que me defendiste del maestro por una broma

- está bien, si es tan importante para ti lo admito, te defendí porque tu broma me pareció divertida… ¿estas feliz? Lo admito

- Si, eso es todo lo que quería escuchar, gracias

- de nada… supongo

- a propósito… ¿Cómo fueron estos diez días de meditación? –dijo mientras se volvía a sentar a su lado

- largos… las noches frías y…

- ¿Cómo?, ¿no te has ido de aquí en diez días?

- no Po, la meditación profunda requiere mucha dedicación

- ¿y tampoco has comido nada?

- solo algunos duraznos y el rocío en las hojas

- ¿en serio? Vaya… cada vez tengo más razones para pensar que te debo un gran favor –ambos se rieron por el comentario- si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo

- lo tendré en mente… pero en realidad no es necesario que me devuelvas el favor

- o no… no es que TENGA que… es solo que quiero hacerlo; lo que quieras, solo pídelo

- ¿puedo deshacerme de tus figuras de acción? –dijo en tono jovial, sabiendo que la respuesta seria NO

- como dije, cualquier cosa… excepto eso –respondió, solo siguiéndole la corriente

- descuida, no lo decía en serio

- lo sé –es una simple respuesta, pero capaz de encerrar un profundo entendimiento

Silencio...

No hizo falta decir más, ambos estaban distraídos viendo como el sol comenzaba a acercarse a la línea del horizonte, tiñendo el cielo en tonos naranjas mientras que el azul cedía su lugar y daba paso al crepúsculo. El momento que Po había estado esperando con ansias; el momento que escogió para decir todo lo que había guardado dentro de su corazón.

Nervioso, comenzó a jugar con sus manos, pensando en las palabras que debía usar para expresarse… esto no era nada sencillo… declararse nunca es sencillo; es poner tu corazón en manos de alguien que crees lo cuidara como a un tesoro... pero podrías equivocarte, entonces te lo devolverá en fragmentos. Es lanzarse al vació esperando que esa persona pueda darte alas y así poder surcar juntos el cielo… pero nunca se sabe si la respuesta es un "si", lo que en este caso también implica el riesgo de perder una valiosa amistad… y eso es lo último que quiere.

Tigresa se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, colocando ambas manos en el suelo a modo de echar su peso sobre estas, para sentarse más cómodamente, después noto el inusual silencio de Po.

- estas muy callado

- … ¿eh?... perdón ¿dijiste algo?

- estas muy pensativo… ¿ocurre algo?

- No, no es nada… es solo que… es un atardecer hermoso… y ese color naranja me hizo recordar… algo

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto, dudosa

- … a las naranjas que solía traer mi tío… del sur

- no siembran naranjas en el sur, la planta no crece en esas tierras. Escucha, si no quieres decirme está bien… pero no me mientas –dijo lo último un tanto herida, se supone que los buenos amigos se confían cualquier cosa, incluso la vida misma y, no entendía porque Po daba marcha atrás

- perdóname… es solo que… yo… -buscando que decir se topó con esos ojos color ámbar que relucían con la luz del atardecer… entonces se perdió en ellos y se olvidó de las palabras- … no sé qué decir

- está bien, no digas nada –el tono de voz que uso fue encantador y cálido

Silencio...

El sol, que estaba desapareciendo tras la línea del horizonte también se llevaba consigo la oportunidad que Po había estado planeando desde que se enteró de la meditación. Vio la mano de Tigresa sobre el suelo… sería muy fácil tomarla, entregarle la carta que había terminado de escribir hace unos días y sin soltarla, decir las palabras que había estado ensayando desde hace diez días… después dejaría que leyera el mensaje y rogaría a cuantos dioses existieran porque ella le dé una oportunidad.

Po acerco su mano lentamente a la de Tigresa, ella estaba enfocada en el ocaso, por lo que no había razón para suponer que se daría cuenta y retiraría su mano. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, puso su mano sobre la suya, Tigresa no retiro su mano aunque eso fue lo primero que quiso hacer porque Po no se lo permitió, entonces su mirada, que se hallaba perdida en el ocaso fue dirigida a sus manos y luego se encontró con esos ojos verdes del panda, pensó que le iba a explicar algo… así que espero a que él hablara.

El viento soplo con algo de fuerza, Po noto que además de las hojas también se llevaba un papel que parecía ser… ¡la carta!... genial, ahora tendrá que improvisar. Volvió a fijarse en el hermoso rostro de su amiga… de Tigresa, deslizando inconscientemente su mirada hacia abajo… hasta llegar a sus labios; luego, se fue acercando muy lentamente. Tigresa se quedó inmóvil, sabía lo que estaba pasando y no podía creerlo así como tampoco sabía qué hacer, lo único que por alguna razón atino a hacer fue no retirarse aunque en su mente debatía esa idea… una parte de ella lo permitía y aun no sabiendo porque ella también comenzó a avanzar hacia él, con la mira puesta en sus labios; los escasos centímetros fueron restándose de uno en uno, hasta que finalmente se toparon con la cálida y entrecortada respiración del otro, entonces Tigresa se detuvo y Po hizo lo mismo cuando estuvo a un par de centímetros, no quería hacerlo si ella no lo deseaba, pero estaban muy cerca, no podía dejar que esta oportunidad se desperdiciara… así que continuo avanzando… solo que esta vez mucho más lento que antes, temía encontrarse con su puño en lugar de sus labios… hasta que finalmente consiguió rozarlos, ambos cerraron sus ojos dispuestos a disfrutar ese contacto, pero no era suficiente para Po… él quería más.

- Po, ya deberías estar en la cocina preparando la cena –interrumpió Víbora, aunque no quería hacerlo, prefería ser ella quien arruinara el momento y no el maestro Shifu. Tanto Po como Tigresa se separaron al instante, pero no precisamente apenados, sino más bien confundidos… como si recién salieran de un trance- ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo? –pregunto solo para fingir que acababa de llegar

- … no… yo… voy en camino

Po se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Tigresa se recostó en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial con la mirada perdida en algún punto del vació, completamente sumida en pensamientos. Víbora lo noto, y fue a hablar con ella…

.


	6. Imágenes borrosas

**Nota de la autora: **_Hola, sé que ocasionalmente parezco dejar de lado el fic, pero no pienso abandonar esta historia hasta poder decir que está completa. También quisiera agradecer a todos lo que me pidieron que continuara, me han animado a seguir. Dicho esto, solo deseo que disfruten este capítulo._

.

:::Aun el día anterior:::

Tigresa se recostó en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial con la mirada perdida en algún punto del vació. Víbora lo noto y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabía que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería, que finalmente reconocería lo que había entre ellos: más que solo una amistad.

- Tigresa… ¿te molesta si te acompaño? –hora de disimular esa sonrisa

- si vienes a hablar de lo que supongo… si

- y… ¿Qué es lo que supones?

- que… entre Po y yo… bueno… ya sabes –de pronto ella misma se había atrapado en la conversación que quería evitar

- y… ¿estoy equivocada? –Tigresa bajo su mirada al escuchar esa pregunta; sabía cuál era la respuesta- no lo estoy

- ¿me harías un favor?

- por supuesto, lo que sea… siempre que no sea lo que creo que estás pensando

- … ¿podríamos evitar hablar del tema?... por favor –dijo, un poco fastidiada

- tal vez… -luego lo pensó por un momento- pero… ¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptarlo?

- el problema no es aceptarlo… aunque me cuesta hacerlo, el problema es otro

- ¿Cuál?... creo que no te entiendo, tú lo quieres y él a ti… ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan complicado?

- Víbora, por favor entiende que no puede haber nada entre nosotros

- quizás lo entendería mejor si me lo explicaras

- míranos… somos diferentes –Víbora la vio fijamente a los ojos, confundida, sabia cuando su amiga le mentía y en esta ocasión… sabe que le oculta algo

- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Yo no estoy aquí para decir "te lo dije, sabía que tenía razón" o algo por el estilo –dijo de una forma que inspiraba confianza- no tienes que mentirme, sabes que te apoyare

- está bien… ¿recuerdas que hace poco el maestro Shifu me mando de regreso a Gongmen en una misión? –Víbora contesto que si con un movimiento de su cabeza- bueno… yo accidentalmente descubrí algo… no puedo entrar en detalles. Solo puedo decir que… algo malo sucederá cualquier tarde de esta semana… y será en parte por mi culpa.

Estas palabras congelaron a Víbora. Conocía a su amiga y hasta donde ella sabe Tigresa jamás haría algo que fuera de alguna forma incorrecto… y aun si fuera así, ella no lo haría sabiendo que podrían haber consecuencias… ¿será mentira lo que acababa de decir?

- no lo entiendo, si es tan malo… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

- porque no tiene caso… eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano… además –dijo antes de bajar su mirada y forzarse a decir en un susurro- es mejor así

- Tigresa… me estas asustando, ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿le pasara algo a Po?

- Víbora… lamento no poder decírtelo, pero. Son muy malas noticias… y, preferiría no hablar de esto… por favor déjame sola

- ¡VÍBORA! – grito el maestro Shifu a la distancia, evidentemente molesto

- ya voy maestro –luego le dijo a Tigresa- sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

Víbora se dirigió hacia donde estaba su maestro, quien le dedico una mirada de desilusión, si la había escogido a ella para vigilar, era para que hiciera precisamente eso; y más sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto, se fueron en silencio.

Cuando entro en la cocina lo primero que vio fue a Po preparando la comida. Sus amigos fueron entrando de uno en uno a excepción de Tigresa. Po estaba increíblemente distraído esa noche… al parecer aún no había bajado de las nubes.

:::De vuelta al presente:::

Entonces Víbora dejo a un lado sus recuerdos. Aun perdida en pensamientos, se preguntó si esto que estaba pasando era lo que Tigresa quiso decir con "algo malo"… no, ella dijo que sería en la tarde, por lo que puede confiar en que será ESPECIFICAMENTE a esa hora. Esto… ¿querrá decir que viene algo peor?

- ¿y si esto es solo el comienzo? –le pregunto a Mono, preocupada

- para ser franco, espero que todo esto termine pronto, si no es así me volveré loco.

:::W:::

_¡Te amo, esas son las palabras que quisiera gritar al cielo! y susurrarte al oído. -ATT. Po_

Po aún seguía dormido y a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable de él, Tigresa fue capaz de escuchar sus ronquidos con mucha claridad, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo… aún tenía la mirada fija en la carta, con la boca abierta, sintiendo que no tenía voz para decir algo, no podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón así como tampoco era capaz de respirar con normalidad… estaba completamente paralizada; esas palabras eran las más hermosas que le habían dedicado en toda su vida, no podía evitar sentirse feliz ni esconder una gran y sincera sonrisa. Una lagrima traviesa se le escapo y cruzo por su mejilla hasta finalmente caer al suelo mientras leía de una en una sus líneas… cada palabra fue especialmente dedicada a ella. Cuando termino de leerla y finalmente fue capaz de moverse llevo ese papel a su pecho y lo estrecho contra el como si se tratara de algo muy preciado… y si lo era. Otra lágrima cruzo por su mejilla; esas palabras llegaban a su corazón y hacían que ya no se sintiera… sola.

Después de unos segundos limpio sus lágrimas y con cuidado doblo la carta hasta quedar un cuadrado portátil que pudiera llevar consigo con facilidad… lo guardo entre sus ropas. Miro hacia atrás, hacia las habitaciones, una última vez con una sonrisa plena y sincera.

Tigresa hizo a un lado todo eso recordando su deber. Dio unos cuantos pasos y luego se detuvo, algo andaba mal, le pareció escuchar a Grulla y tenía la sensación de que algo se aproximaba, rápidamente se giró en todas direcciones esperando encontrarse con él… pero no había nada. Alzo la vista al cielo.

- ¡FUERA DEL CAMINO! –grito Mantis a la distancia

Él estaba sobre el leopardo líder y este a su vez trataba por todos los medos de no soltarse de Grulla, los tres caían casi en picada, haciendo varios giros, hechos una bola y Tigresa estaba justo en su camino. Grulla extendió sus alas para intentar ganar altura y pasar por sobre ella, pero no le quedaba tiempo para hacerlo, así como Tigresa tampoco tuvo tiempo para reaccionar; como consecuencia, se estrellaron contra ella a gran velocidad y se elevaron unos 50 metros llegando a sobrevolar el Valle antes de que el peso fuera demasiado para las maltratadas alas de Grulla y los cuatro comenzaran con otra caída en picada.

- QUITA TU TRACERO DE MI CARA –le dijo el leopardo líder a Tigresa

- LO HARIA SI PUDIERA

- AAAAAAAAHH –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

El destino de todos dependía de lo que Grulla hiciera a continuación, él trataba duramente de encontrar alguna la forma de salvarlos; el humo del incendio no le dejaba ver claramente, pero entre esa nube negra logro distinguir la silueta de un árbol justo en frente de ellos, volvió a expandir sus alas con el fin de guiarlos hacia allá.

- no quiero morir, no quiero morir –repetía Mantis- hay muchas cosas que aún no he hecho, lugares que no he visitado…

- ¿QUIERES CALMARTE? LO ESTAS DESCONCENTRANDO –le grito el leopardo líder

- no más que tú y tus gritos

- no los escuches –le dijo Tigresa a Grulla- concéntrate en lo que debes hacer

- eso intento

Grulla logro, de alguna forma, planear en dirección al gran árbol, cuando estuvieron a unos 100 metros de este trato de reducir la velocidad. Cosa que logro parcialmente.

Los dos felinos saltaron a ramas próximas antes del aterrizaje, Grulla se estrelló contra el tronco y su pico quedo clavado en este; Mantis aún estaba sobre el leopardo, quien se lo quitó de encima como si fuera una basura en su hombro y luego salto del árbol. Las llamas comenzaban a rodearlos, si no bajaban ahora no lo haría nunca. Tigresa uso todas sus fuerzas para sacar a Grulla de su aprieto.

- ¡se escapa! –grito Mantis

- ¿estás bien? –le pregunto Tigresa a su amigo emplumado

- sí, vamos por él –dijo saltando de la rama

Tigresa y Mantis lo siguieron, cuando el leopardo estuvo a la vista Grulla hizo un giro en el aire, Tigresa tomo sus patas y luego fue impulsada a la dirección en la que el leopardo se dirigía, a modo de interceptarlo. Ella cayó sobre él y ambos rodaron por el suelo.

- no pueden detenerme –sonó desesperado- ¡No iré a prisión!

Se levantó antes que ella e inserto una de sus garras en su herida, Tigresa no pudo evitar gritar del dolor, luego él la dejo inconsciente con un poderoso golpe a la cabeza, la dejo tirada en la calle y salió tan rápido como pudo del lugar. Ni Mantis o Grulla supieron que hacer, el fuego la alcanzaría pronto, pero dejar escapar al líder tampoco era una opción.

- ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones de perseguirlo –admitió Grulla, observando lo mal que se encontraba su amigo y la herida ahora más grande cerca del hombro izquierdo de Tigresa- ¿Qué debemos hacer? –quería una opinión. Mantis lo pensó bastante pero rápido… no quería volver a perder a su amiga, pero tampoco podía permitir que él se saliera con las suyas… ¿Qué se supone que tienen que hacer en una situación como esta?

- podemos esperar que ella se recupere pronto; vamos por el leopardo –dijo apresurado

- de acuerdo

Ambos comenzaron con su persecución mientras que las llamas avanzaban lentamente hacia Tigresa.

El leopardo estaba cansado, herido y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde iba, giro en una esquina y se encontró con una calle envuelta en llamas, ¿y por qué no regresar?

- no hay salida –el primero en llegar fue Grulla

- te equivocas, SIEMPRE LA HAY –estaba desesperado y asustado, no quería ser capturado.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Grulla esperando ir lo suficientemente rápido para embestirlo y librarse de él, pero para su mala suerte, Mantis se puso en su camino, para cuando vio al insecto estaba tan cerca que detenerse era imposible, pensó en saltar sobre él, pero Mantis se anticipó a su jugada y lo tomo por una pata, haciendo que callera y rodara hasta toparse con un puesto de verduras.

- me rindo –declaro, llevando una mano a su cabeza. Ya no era capaz de soportar más castigo

- por fin algo de suerte –agradeció Mantis

- yo lo llevare con…

- me parece bien, yo buscare ayuda para Tigresa -interrumpió

Grulla tomo al leopardo del cinturón y alzo vuelo, era difícil considerando el peso de este y el cansancio acumulado, pero era lo último que tendría que hacer, lo llevaba a un lugar donde pudieran encadenarlo y después podría tomarse un descanso hasta que fuera necesaria su ayuda; ya podía imaginarse tomando una limonada fresca y descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol en lo que se extingue el incendio, pero sabe que eso es quizás un sueño muy lejano, aun así, esa idea le ayuda a renovar fuerzas.

El leopardo pensaba en mil posibilidades, ahora que Grulla se notaba distraído (pensando en su limonada) podía escapar con mucha facilidad, aunque si es atrapado el castigo podría ser peor. Después de pensarlo bien decidió que lo intentaría, hizo un movimiento brusco y sujeto una de sus alas, la jalo hacia abajo y ambos cayeron, pero el leopardo se aseguró de caer sobre el pobre de Grulla para amortiguar su caída. Cuando se repuso de la caída se levantó y se fue corriendo; Grulla intento ponerse de pie y alcanzarlo aunque el dolor provocado por el jalón de su ala no le permitiría volar por el momento… corrió detrás de él por unas cuantas calles y luego fue incapaz de continuar, lamentablemente estaba demasiado agotado como para poder atraparlo. "genial… y ahora ¿Cómo se lo explico a los demás?" pensó.

Mantis regresaba acompañado de unos voluntarios, un cerdo herrero y su esposa, era penoso tener que pedirles ayuda a los habitantes del Valle, pero ellos estaban más que dispuestos a ayudar y la situación lo exigía; en ese momento, en ese lugar, no había nadie más que estuviera disponible.

- oh… no –soltó el herrero

- el incendio está avanzando más rápido que antes –completo su esposa

Mantis no podía creerlo, estaban a unas cuantas calles del lugar donde dejaron a Tigresa y se había topado con una barrera de fuego.

- Tenemos que rodearlo… síganme

Mantis guio a la pareja por un camino alternativo, olvidando que ellos no podían seguir su ritmo y llego el momento en el que los dejo atrás

- espéranos –dijo la cansada cerdita- no somos tan rápidos

Mantis miro hacia atrás, deteniéndose por completo; deben llegar a Tigresa lo más rápido posible, de lo contrario las llamas acabarían con ella, pero por otra parte, necesita de ellos para poder sacarla de allí… "por favor, que las llamas no se encuentren cerca… por favor que no se encuentren cerca, tenemos que poder salvarla", pensó; su suerte no podía ser tan mala, la ansiedad y la desesperación se apoderaban de él. Trataron de hacerse paso entre el laberinto de fuego… de lo que queda del incendio y del Valle… "¿Por qué tenían que caer en ese árbol en específico?, ¿no pudo ser en uno que estuviera un poco más cerca?" Personalmente se estaba cansando de este día… ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de Las veces que estuvieron en peligro de muerte.

Doblaron en una esquina topándose con otra barrera de fuego, Mantis observo a su alrededor, si seguían avanzando corrían el riesgo de quedar atrapados.

- será mejor que volvamos –dijo Mantis, rendido- no podemos arriesgarnos

- ¿Qué pasara con la maestra? –pregunto la angustiada cerdita

- ha estado en peores situaciones… ella estará bien–puede que no estuviera mintiendo, pero muy en el fondo sintió que lo que decía no era cierto- o al menos, eso espero –susurro para sí mismo

:::W:::

Todos se reunieron en las afueras del Valle, lejos del alcance de las llamas. Shifu fue cargado por Mono hasta este lugar, Víbora hablaba con un curandero respecto al químico que usaron en la cerbatana que encontraron insertada en el hombro de su maestro. Todo el Valle miraba sin palabras, como sus hogares se reducían a cenizas, como solo unos cuantos regresaban de ese lugar, pensando en los que no se encuentran junto a ellos. Algunos observan cómo tan solo dos de los cinco furiosos habían conseguido regresar… y, la condición en la que se encontraban… preguntándose, que había sido de los demás, ¿estarían bien? Y… ¿Dónde está el Guerrero Dragón?

Nadie decía nada, los únicos murmullos que se escuchaban provenían de Víbora y el curandero. Todos esperaban pacientemente, tratando de no sacar conclusiones apresuradas con la esperanza de rencontrarse con las personas que aún no estaban presentes… rostros tristes en todas direcciones, la duda era indefinible, al igual que su esperanza.

- ¡NO!

Todos se giraron en seguida hacia la persona que rompió el silencio de tal forma: el maestro Shifu; él aún estaba perdido en un mundo de fantasía.

- cuídelo, por favor –le pidió Víbora al curandero antes de decirle a Mono en un tono triste- regresemos al Valle… para estar seguros de que nadie más… -no encontró palabras para terminar esa oración

- … entiendo

- Buena suerte –les deseo una madre- y por favor… vuelvan con nosotros.

- así lo haremos –respondió Mono, mostrando una sonrisa que no ocultaba su cansancio, pero que de alguna forma era reconfortante

:::W:::

Por otra parte, el maestro Shifu agonizaba dentro de su propia mente. Volvió a ver los ojos rojos del lobo, volvió a sentir el golpe que debió acabar con él, pero de alguna forma seguía escuchando lo que sucedió poco antes, cuando estaba seminconsciente en el palacio:

- ¡los furiosos! –grito un lobo, alertando a los demás de su presencia. Cuando escucho su vos comenzó a abrir sus ojos para ver como fotografías tomadas en movimiento: los sucesos ocurridos en el palacio hace apenas unos Minutos.

- Víbora, ve y ayuda a Grulla –le dijo Mono a su compañera

La vio pasar frente a él, pero no sabía dónde estaba Grulla o porque necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara tan urgentemente.

- rápido, acaba con el maestro antes de que todos regresen –grito alguien

- así lo hare –dijo el lobo de ojos rojos, atrapando la espada que un compañero le paso.

- no si yo puedo evitarlo –exclamó Mono, dando una patada a la mano del lobo y haciendo que la espada volara por los aires. El lobo rugió y pudo ver que otros lobos comenzaron arrodearlo.- ¿Cuántos lobos se necesitan para vencer a un mono? –los desafío

- Hey, también estoy aquí –le recordó Mantis

Él maestro Shifu intento por todos los medios de ponerse de pie, quería ayudar a sus alumnos, no que ellos tomaran tantos riesgos innecesarios. Un intento… y Mono atrapo la espada, un segundo intento… y un lobo disparo una flecha, al tercer intento… escucho:

**-¡No, Grulla!**

Mono atrapo la flecha con una mano y luego se giró rápidamente hacia donde estaba Grulla, pero luego volvió a concentrarse en los lobos. Mantis se paralizo casi por completo… fue la expresión de miedo y horror en su rostro la que hizo que Shifu reaccionara.

- ¡no lo permitan! –Gritó, tratando de ponerse de pie- ¡sálvenlo!

- ¿maestro? –Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo- ¡está bien!

- tienen que salir de aquí

- no sin usted –respondió Mantis, derrotando a dos lobos con un movimiento rápido

Imágenes en movimiento, figuras borrosas danzaban a su alrededor con objetos de resplandor metálico. Revivió el momento en el que se puso de pie sintiendo el mismo dolor que había sentido en sus articulaciones y espalda… debido al golpe del martillo y aun sintiéndose aturdido por el golpe del lobo. Corrió hacia donde estaban Víbora y Grulla.

- Es ahora o nunca –le dijo a Grulla- como lo planeamos

- si, maestro –luego de grito hacia los demás- ¡tienen que salir de aquí!

¿Por qué no lo habían hecho antes? Simplemente porque si lo hacían mientras él seguía inconsciente Grulla no podría salvarlo de su propia trampa. Se dividieron en grupos…

- ¿está seguro de que eso lo despertara? –era una voz femenina

- así es… no conozco muy bien la mezcla que utilizaron pero con eso tendría que bastar para regresarlo a la realidad –contesto el curandero

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos… lo primero que vio fue un cielo azul que estaba siendo cubierto por nubes de tormenta, lo siguiente fueron los ojos color ámbar de una conejita muy curiosa

- ¿estas vivo? –pregunto la pequeña

- si… supongo que así es

- lo sabía, le dije a mi hermano que no le picara con una rama pero no me hizo caso –el maestro se rio por lo que decía la niña

- sabes, tienes unos ojos muy preciosos… me recuerdan a alguien.

:::W:::

Tigresa estaba aún inconsciente sobre el suelo de piedra, todo se quemaba a su alrededor. El calor de las llamas estaba haciendo que reaccionara; haciendo que vuelva a la realidad lentamente, pero sin aire limpio que respirar, no quedaban fuerzas en su ser… no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Con un gran esfuerzo comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, solo veía llamas a su alrededor… "ellos… ¿me dejaron aquí?" fue lo único que pudo pensar.

- resiste –era una voz conocida, pero no supo decir quién era- ya casi llego –esa voz, estaba segura de conocerla… únicamente podía pertenecerle a una persona y tenía que ser…

.


	7. El Rugido del Tigre

.

Entre las llamas, pudo ver una silueta negra y borrosa que se acercaba a gran velocidad, lo siguiente que supo fue que su salvador la llevaba entre sus brazos y que estos estaban cubiertos por un pelaje color negro. Luego volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Después de lo que pareció un instante, Tigresa recobro el conocimiento. Lo primero que reconoció fue que el entorno estaba frio, después sintió un aroma agradable… como el de pescado preparado a las brasas; lo siguiente que reconoció fue que tenía tanto hambre como sed. Su estómago se quejó… de pronto, todo su cuerpo le recordó que estaba viva conforme volvía a sentir dolor y fatiga, _"¿Qué me paso?, ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar?" _pensó, al abrir sus ojos descubrió que estaba dentro de una cueva, afuera había una pequeña fogata, cerca de esta tres pescados ya cocinados yacían sobre una gran hoja.

La maestra Tigresa quiso ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en su brazo la obligo a reconsiderar esa idea; resignada, dirigió su vista a la herida en su brazo izquierdo, esta está vendada, ya alguien se había ocupado de eso… la pregunta era: ¿Quién?. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar… no pudieron ser sus amigos ya que ellos la abandonaron, no pudo ser Po… él está en el palacio de Jade, tampoco su maestro, pensándolo bien, no pudo ser alguien conocido.

Escucho un silbido y sus sentidos se dispararon, quien se aproxima parece estar de buen humor. Espero pacientemente unos segundos, esa persona también camina con tranquilidad… demasiada para su gusto; Tigresa no aparto su vista de la entrada de la cueva por nada del mundo, pasaron otros segundos, escucho que algo se cayó.

- vaya, no de nuevo

Esa voz, la conocía, sabe perfectamente a quien le pertenece y es por eso mismo que se quedó con la boca abierta dé la impresión, al menos, hasta que fue capaz hacer una pregunta.

- ¿tu?

- maestra, ya está despierta por lo que veo –dijo el gorila con una sonrisa amigable, mientras recogía un leño

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

- solo unos minutos –dijo, entrando a la cueva con los pescados que estaban sobre la hoja

- ¿y el pescado?

- lo encontré en una caja cuando nos sacaba del Valle… ¿quiere probarlo? Esta bueno –se lo ofreció

- espera... ¿Qué?... no tengo tiempo para eso… y ¿no deberías estar huyendo?

- conozco el código de honor, por salvarle la vida usted está en deuda conmigo –era listo, eso lo reconocía

- y… ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

- quiero que me ayude a salvar mi familia

- ¿Cómo?

- se lo explico. Ellos capturaron a mi familia… me obligaron a ser partícipe de todo esto, yo… no quería perderlos y esa fue la única razón por la que acepte, pero jamás hubiera imaginado… yo no sabía que apuntaban al Valle de la Paz, no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus planes, por favor entienda que lo único que quiero es proteger a mi familia.

- ¿Dónde los tienen? –el gorila sonrió al escuchar esto

- en Zhoukou

- ¿Cuál era su misión?, ¿Quién los envió?

- de acuerdo… le diré lo que se… pero por favor, ayude a mi familia

- lo prometo

:::W:::

Grulla alzo vuelo cuando fue capaz de hacerlo, si logra ver al leopardo podría volver a atraparlo, con la mirada escaneo cada calle, el humo era un obstáculo que no le permitía ver tan lejos como requería. Él voló alto y paso sobre las calles esperando encontrar algo… no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Cansado, busco un lugar donde aterrizar. Solo se había distraído por unos segundos… y eso fue todo lo que el leopardo necesito para escaparse, ciertamente los errores eran imperdonables; pateo el pedazo de roca que estaba a un lado suyo y con eso lo destruyo… estaba frustrado.

- NO ESTA VEZ –escucho gritar a Mantis- AQUÍ SE TERMINA TU SUERTE

Estruendo...

Grulla quedo atónito cuando la construcción a su derecha fue atravesada por el felino y luego se redujo a escombros liberando una gran nube de polvo, Grulla se cubrió de este con su ala antes de toser algunas veces. Cuando el polvo se acentuó vio al leopardo tirado en el suelo… inconsciente.

- dime –la cerdita se dirigía a su esposo- ¿Por qué dejaste de practicar Kung fu?

- bueno, yo… no tenía tiempo, ya sabes, con el trabajo y eso.

- ¿grulla? –pregunto Mantis

- solo quisiera declarar que estaba a punto de atraparlo

- ja… como digas… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- yo voto por volver con los demás –intervino el herrero, levantando su mano por sobre su cabeza

- y yo estoy de acuerdo con mi esposo –dijo la cerdita, también levantando su mano. Grulla y Mantis cruzaron miradas

- está bien –dijeron

:::W:::

- ¿acaso ese aroma es…? –un lobo- ¿lo puedes sentir?

- eso creo… ¿estás hablando de galletas? –otro lobo

- si… no podría confundir ese aroma, son mis galletas favoritas

- si… son deliciosas… pero tenemos que concentrarnos en muestra misión, después habrá tiempo para robarlas

- cierto –hizo una pausa para olfatear- también huele a que alguien no se bañó hoy

- no me mires a mí, yo tome un baño el domingo pasado

- no tu, tonto… hay alguien más por aquí

- tal vez el gorila a tu izquierda

- no… no es el apestoso… -el gorila ignoro su comentario, limitándose únicamente a fruncir el ceño- huele más bien como a un oso

- ¿el Guerrero Dragón?

- eso creo… vayamos a investigar

El gorila, el compañero con el que estaba hablando y cinco lobos más siguieron al lobo que en último momento termino siendo su "líder temporal" debido a que sus instintos los habían salvado de la trampa que tendieron los maestros Shifu y Grulla. Ellos también fueron los únicos que se atrevieron a regresar al palacio… ninguno de los otros quiso correr el riesgo de volver a caer en aquel truco que nunca olvidarían:

**- ¡No, Grulla! **-grito la maestra Víbora, pues el lobo (ahora líder temporal) había disparado tres flechas al maestro Grulla sin que este se diera cuenta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Víbora se puso a si misma entre Grulla y las flechas, que logro desviar haciendo varios movimientos defensivos con su cola.- no los dejaremos, pelearemos junto a ustedes –aseguro

- Es ahora o nunca -le dijo Shifu a Grulla- como lo planeamos

- entonces serán la distracción -el maestro Grulla le aclaro a Víbora- ¡Agrúpenlos! –dicho esto él se retiró y los maestros se dividieron en grupos…

El lobo (líder temporal) no sabía qué hacer, esperaba las ordenes de su auténtico líder pero este estaba ocupado peleando contra el maestro Shifu y seguramente no había escuchado que los maestros del palacio tenían un plan, se giró hacia atrás, donde estaban el gorila y los otros seis lobos… estaba asustado, temía tanto por el mismo como por sus amigos.

- ¡Corran! –les ordeno, sabiendo que actuaba en contra de las ordenes de su propio líder. Esto causo confusión

- ¡no… sigan luchando! –Les ordeno el leopardo- ¡recuerden nuestra causa!

Los maestros aprovecharon su breve confusión como si hubieran tenido tiempo para coordinarse, y aun estando con una desventaja de casi 10 a uno se las arreglaron para dominar a sus adversarios. El lobo no fue el único que lo noto… ya los estaban esperando, no entendía cómo era posible y tampoco tendría tiempo para hacerlo mientras este peleando contra una Víbora furiosa; ella lo estaba obligando a retroceder… los estaban reuniendo a todos en un punto en las escaleras. Espero obediente las órdenes de su líder pero estas jamás llegaron, si no hacía algo caerían en su trampa, los encerrarían a todos y sabía perfectamente cuál sería el castigo por sus crímenes.

Inconscientemente giro su cabeza para ver por sobre su hombro a el gorila… cuando hizo esto le dio una señal, y también le dio la oportunidad a Víbora de darle un poderoso golpe al estómago… tan fuerte, que lo mando por los aires hacia donde estaba un compañero, y le cayó encima.

El gorila agarro todas las bombas de humo que traía en su cinturón y las arrojo con fuerza contra el suelo creando una nube de humo tan densa que no era capaz ni de ver lo que estuviera a tres centímetros de sus ojos. Muchos tosieron, pero en total, siete lobos y un gorila se habían fugado. (Los mismos que ahora están en el palacio)

- ¡Alas de justicia! –grito Grulla a la distancia, aproximándose desde los cielos sosteniendo una pequeña olla con sus patas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca hizo un aleteo lo bastante poderoso como para disipar todo el humo de la zona, y dejar descubiertos a sus compañeros- ¡A un lado! –siguieron su instrucción sin dudarlo.

Grulla entonces planeo sobre el enemigo dejando caer el contenido sobre ellos… el cual se podía describir como aceite… todos intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿Qué se supone que intentan hace con esto? –inquirió un leopardo

- devolverles el favor –dijo el maestro Shifu al tiempo que Grulla aterrizaba a un lado suyo y con un movimiento veloz tomo dos flechas que yacían sobre el suelo, rozó punta con punta y la chispa resultante cayo en el rastro de aceite que Grulla dejo, causando que el líquido se encendiera como la pólvora. La fórmula que utilizaron era inofensiva, de alguna forma el fuego no les hacía daño alguno… y soltaba un aroma agradable… aunque esto no evito que los invadiera el pánico, y la mayoría de los enemigos se fue corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Eso tienen por incendiar el Valle! –Grito Mono- ¿y ahora qué?

- solo necesitamos atrapar al líder –dijo el maestro a sus estudiantes, sabe que si no se apresuran las llamas pensadas para durar 7 segundos se extinguirían antes de que pudieran aprovecharse de las circunstancias.

- ¡Retirada! –declaro el líder autentico dos segundos antes de que se apagaran las llamas.

Un gorila tomo dos bombas de humo y las estrello contra el suelo, después cinco lobos sacaron unas cerbatanas de sus bolsillos, cada quien apunto a un maestro diferente y dispararon antes de irse. Los cuatro furiosos lograron ver los pequeños proyectiles que se dirigían directo a ellos y lograron evadirlos… pero el maestro Shifu no tuvo la misma suerte.

Víbora y Grulla intercambiaron miradas.

- vayan por él, Mono y yo nos quedaremos con el maestro –le dijo Víbora a su amigo emplumado, su única respuesta fue un movimiento con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Mono algo confundido

- ¿de que estas hablando?

- ese líquido que usaron… ¿era lo mismo que se usa en las velas de aceite?

- no lo sé Mono

- pues olía igual de bien

El ahora líder temporal, quien se quedó escondido tras la sombra de una gran roca decidió esperar a que los maestros que aún se encontraban allí abandonaran el palacio para poder seguir con su misión. Eventualmente esto sucedió, es por eso que ahora están indagando por el área… buscando al Guerrero Dragón. Puede que no sea su plan original… pero si se encuentra en el palacio se ahorrarían la molestia de tener que separarlo de los demás… y esa era, la oportunidad de toda una vida.

Su olfato los estaba guiando a las habitaciones de los maestros.

- tengo un mal presentimiento –un lobo

- cobarde –el gorila- somos ocho contra lo que quede del Guerrero Dragón, él está perdido

- sí, pero… pensamos lo mismo de la maestra Tigresa; por si no lo has notado ninguno de los dos gorilas que se enfrentaron a ella regresaron con nosotros –el gorila enmudeció

El líder temporal se detuvo de pronto y los tres lobos que caminaban detrás de él se chocaron con su espalda, seguidamente levanto su mano e hizo una seña con su puño; el más pequeño de todos entro a cuatro patas tan cerca del suelo como pudiera, a manera de ir lo más sigilosamente posible. Lentamente abrió la puerta de la primera habitación a su izquierda… no había nadie, siguió con el proceso hasta llegar a la cuarta habitación… ya desde antes había notado las migajas en el suelo y los restos de jarrón, la puerta del último cuarto a la izquierda estaba medio abierta, en ese momento en que se detuvo creyó escuchar algo… no estaba seguro de que era, pero no perdía nada con adelantarse y revisar primero la última habitación. (Que es exactamente donde esta Po)

:::W:::

Al tiempo que esto ocurría, Mantis y Grulla se estaban reuniendo con Shifu, Víbora y Mono cuando escucharon disturbios, ya había sido bastante difícil encontrar grilletes para el leopardo y llevarlo con el resto del Valle sin que ellos intentaran vengarse… y ahora, tenían que volver a calmarlos.

Rugido...

Todos se quedaron callados… los maestros paralizados, solo hay una persona en todo el Valle capaz de rugir como un tigre… y conocían perfectamente a esa persona, no podía ser nadie más, "pero… ¿Qué no se supone que está muerta?" pensó el maestro Shifu, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que formaban círculos perfectos, su boca se abría lentamente y su respiración se cortó por unos segundos… si era Tigresa… si era su hija… entonces no sabría que hacer primero; ¿abrazarla o gritar? Tal vez ambas o ninguna.

- el gorila viene conmigo –dijo esa voz tan familiar desde lejos y a sus espaldas- esta de nuestro lado, no tienen por qué alterarse

Todas las personas del Valle le abrieron el paso a la guerrera que caminaba pacíficamente hacia su maestro… maravillados con su presencia… por el hecho de que seguía con vida. Después de unos segundos por fin estaba a cinco pasos de Shifu… su maestro y padre adoptivo… entonces se detuvo, sus compañeros no podían estar más felices de verla, querían correr y tirarla al suelo con un abrazo en grupo, pero viendo el estado en que se encuentra decidieron quedarse donde estaban… y sonreír.

- maestro… -Tigresa le hablo calmadamente, era fácil adivinar por la expresión que todos tenían en sus rostros que la creían muerta o, al menos que no esperaban verla pronto… y no quería asustarlo. Shifu se giró lentamente, temiendo estar todavía bajo el efecto de la droga en la cerbatana.

- ¿Tigresa…? -No podía creer lo que veía, pero sus ojos no lo engañaban, y definitivamente no se trataba de ninguna alucinación. Se quedó mudo, de pronto era como si hubiera olvidado como mover la boca para hablar, no podía creer que su hija… volviera tan mal herida- ¿Dónde estuviste?, ¿Quién es él?

- él es Huao, y está dispuesto a ayudarnos si salvamos a su familia, ellos están en Zhoukou… maestro, esto es más grande de lo que creí… ¿maestro?

Silencio...

- si… nosotros iremos por la persona responsable de todo esto, tu amigo nos guiara… -hablaba como si recién saliera de un trance

- am… y ¿Qué hago yo?

- tu, quédate en el Valle… cuida de ellos.

- ¿Qué?... pero maestro yo –se atrevió a desafiar las ordenes de su maestro

- no estoy en posición de discutir contigo, tú te quedaras en el Valle y eso es todo

- NO… -dijo apretando los puños

- ¿Cómo dices?

- no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados y a esperar que ustedes hagan todo el trabajo

- no tienes elección

- mire a su alrededor, ya nadie está en peligro

- ¡Tigresa, entiende que no quiero perderte! –sentenció con esas palabras… Tigresa no supo que responder- sé que no he sido el mejor padre… pero aunque no lo parezca… tu aun eres mi hija, mi pequeña Tigresa… por favor… tan solo mírate, estas peor que cualquiera de nosotros, es por eso que debes quedarte

Silencio...

Fue como si le echaran un balde de agua fría, Tigresa se quedó completamente inmóvil viendo como Shifu y los cuatro furiosos eran guiados por el gorila, o al menos, fue así hasta que el señor Ping le pego en la rodilla con un cucharon

- ¿Qué paso con Po?, ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

- descuide señor Ping, él está a salvo en el palacio

- ¿en serio?

- sí, no estoy muy segura de lo que hicieron los demás pero ya no hay nadie a quien enfrentarse… todos huyeron.

- o todos están en el palacio

- hace unos minutos estuve allí, no creo…

- ¿puedes regresar? Solo para estar seguros –interrumpió. Tigresa quiso dar una respuesta, pero una niña se acercó a ella y llamo su atención de inmediato

- ¿Por qué no quieres ver al Guerrero Dragón?

"Niños… ¿Por qué siempre saben que decir?" se preguntaba en pensamientos, "parece que cada nueva generación viene con sabiduría incluida". No ver al Guerrero Dragón, eso era lo que quería, al menos por el momento… eran muchas las ideas confusas que jugaban con su mente.

- está bien… iré –accedió resignada- pero alguien se tiene que encarar de…

- no hay problema, yo me hago cargo, tu ve con Po –decía, casi la estaba empujando para que caminara.

Cuando escucho esa última frase entendió perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones del señor Ping, quería que pasara un tiempo a solas con su hijo, "vaya padre… ahora veo por qué Po es malo mintiendo, y fingiendo, también disimulando… o cualquier otro sinónimo", se reía en sus adentros, era imposible no hacerlo.

:::W:::

El lobo que estaba registrando las habitaciones decidió continuar con la que correspondía en lugar de saltarse a la última… no había nadie.

Crujir...

Escucho el rechinido proveniente del suelo de madera… había alguien detrás de él, se giró lentamente hacia atrás a tiempo para ver que dos lobos recorrían el pacillo, uno de ellos señalo con su nariz hacia la habitación cuya puerta estaba medio abierta (la de Po), el lobo más pequeño asintió y siguió a sus compañeros; cuando estuvieron cerca uno de ellos asomo su cabeza para tratar de ver algo… no hay nadie.

- bien, está despejado… -hizo una pausa para examinar más detenidamente los restos de galleta y del recipiente que las contenía- pero no ha de estar muy lejos

- pensemos… -comenzó el líder temporal- es muy probable que no halla desayunado esta mañana, está cansado, está herido… ¡por supuesto, es tan obvio! –Los demás esperaron a que continuara- no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde pueda estar

- entonces… supongo que tenemos que seguir buscando… eso nos va tomar un tiempo –todos bajaron sus miradas y suspiraron, al parecer sería un día muy largo

Crujir...

- o tal vez sigue aquí…

**Nota de la autora: **_Al terminar de leer este capítulo son aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana (suponiendo que el gong sonó a las seis)._


	8. Aquella vez

.

El líder temporal fijo su vista a la dirección de dónde provino el sonido… el cuarto estaba vacío, no había nadie allí… o al menos, eso parecía. Escucho como la madera se rompió repentinamente, y en menos de un parpadeo un panda cayó del techo junto con algunos pedazos de madera.

- claro… ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar ese truco tan viejo? –Dijo el líder mientras que con la palma de su mano se daba un golpe en la frente- menos mal no resulto como querías, ja, ja.

- bien… ya que no podre pasar desapercibido… ¡prepárense para sentir el TRUENO! –se podía ver algo diferente en los ojos de Po… algo similar a la ira, y eso fue confirmado cuando asumió una posición ofensiva, esta vez no pensaba defenderse. A su forma de ver la situación, ellos solo pudieron entrar venciendo primero a Tigresa; puede que no sepa lo que realmente fue de ella… pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no les permitiría cumplir con su misión (sea cual sea), ahora está más que molesto.

- a ver que tienes GRANDOTE

- ¡oye!

- tonto, no me refería a ti

Tan pronto como termino de hablar retrocedió y se alejó corriendo, Po no entendió esto e inconscientemente bajo la guardia; el piso temblaba bajo sus pies, lo podía sentir.

- ¿pero qué…?

No pudo terminar de preguntar, la pared detrás de él fue atravesada por el gorila a una velocidad escalofriante, embistió a Po, tomo sus pies y lo arrojo contra la pared cual si fuera un muñeco de trapo antes de levantarlo y atravesar la pared de la habitación de Tigresa… pero no se detuvo ahí. Ya fuera de los dormitorios el gorila junto sus manos sobre su cabeza como si sostuviera un martillo… estaba por darle el golpe final al Guerrero Dragón, y Po lo sabía, lo vio venir; cuando el gorila hizo su movimiento Po giro sobre el suelo logrando esquivar el golpe fatal, se puso de pie e hizo un movimiento rápido para esquivar una flecha que pretendía alcanzar su corazón, casi se cae al esquivar un golpe diestro del gorila pero logro reponerse y ofrecer un contrataque con varios golpes y patadas… que no tuvieron efecto alguno sobre el gorila.

- jajaja ¿eso es todo lo que puede hacer el Guerrero Dragón? ¡Qué patético! –se burló con sonrisa torcida y un brillo particular en sus ojos, como solo aparece en el la mirada de un asesino justo antes de hacer el movimiento final, la idea de acabar con el panda le estaba gustando.

- aún está cansado, ¡ataquen! –ordeno su líder temporal

Y era cierto, no se deben combinar las noches de insomnio con arduo entrenamiento, una carrera por la supervivencia, subir las gradas del palacio y heridas… cuando los lobos se lanzaron al ataque, Po trato de huir y salvar su vida, tenía que improvisar algo rápido o su actual desventaja terminaría por ser su fin… y su hogar, su tumba.

Corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus pies, y de forma milagrosa estaba por llegar a la puerta principal… cuando tropezó, cayendo en el centro del área donde en una ocasión especial los cinco furiosos se formaron para esperar la sabia elección del maestro de maestros… Oogway; era la segunda vez que caía en ese lugar. Con esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie en menos de un segundo, viendo como los lobos y el gorila saltaron hacia él desde el lugar en donde el maestro Shifu fue el presentador el día de tan particular elección. Solo cerro sus ojos; en un segundo debía recuperar lo que había perdido estos últimos días, entre todo eso: la concentración, y con ella… la paz interior.

_¿O era demasiado tarde?_

:::W:::

Las nubes blancas del cielo cedían su lugar a las grises de tormenta, se podía escuchar la lluvia caer a la lejanía y algunos relámpagos hacían su aparición, el sol naciente del lado opuesto a la tormenta aun iluminaba parte del Valle de la Paz, ya es un hecho… todo empeorara antes de mejorar, pero mientras tanto, algunos se preguntan si podrán regresar a tiempo para ver otro amanecer, descansando junto a las personas que quieren.

- ¿Cómo dices? -Shifu no podía estar más sorprendido

- ya me escucho -Huao no mentía, aunque quisiera que nada de eso no fuera cierto… este no era el caso

- pero no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué?

- no lo sé, dime tu

- … pudo ser cualquiera -dijo en un suspiro

- espera, espera, espera… creo que no entendí muy bien –interrumpió Mono- tu eh… Huao, dices que una víbora, una mantis, una grulla, un mono, una tigresa y un panda… a quienes definitivamente confundieron con NOSOTROS, fuimos a la academia de kung fu: Lee Da… destruimos todo, nos burlamos de ustedes, hicimos cosas inimaginables, los humillamos y que luego solo desaparecimos… que es por eso que su Maestro (es decir, el leopardo que al parecer era su líder), quiso vengarse de nosotros y que ustedes son solo estudiantes… pero entonces ¿Por qué capturaron a tu familia?, ¿Por qué incendiar el Valle?

- desde que el maestro anterior "desapareció misteriosamente" las cosas cambiaron… hace algunos meces se organizó una reunión para escoger un plan de ataque, yo la espié desde una ventana y cuando supe lo que planeaban hacer quise decirle a alguien… pero no pude; me encerraron, me obligaron a guardar silencio y a ser participe, capturando a mi familia. Yo creo que muchos de los que están aquí buscaban vengarse en un principio… pero tuvo que pasar algo más para que decidieran incendiar el Valle de la Paz de esa forma.

- Mm… algo no está bien -continuo Mantis desde el hombro del gorila- todo me indica que caeremos en una trampa

- es porque el que se encargó de planear esto, se tomó el tiempo debido para borrar los errores y nosotros no tenemos idea alguna de lo que realmente quieren, por eso a cada paso de damos sentimos que nos acercamos más a una trampa -hablo Shifu con una tranquilidad inconcebible- lo que debemos hacer ahora es buscar al responsable, si caemos en una trampa… sabremos que vamos por buen camino, y si no es así… no tendremos pistas.

- no me gusta nada de esto

Silencio...

Los cuatro furiosos, el maestro y el gorila caminaron en dirección al sol (no tan literalmente)… hacia Zhoukou, lo que en este momento es su mejor alternativa… todos iban en silencio pensando en lo que podría pasar cuando lleguen ¿los estarán esperando?

:::W:::

Ninguno de ellos supo que estaban siendo observados, Tigresa los podía ver desde las gradas del palacio, ella se había detenido hace un momento, pensando… "ojala no haya sido la decisión equivocada… espero que Shifu este seguro de lo que hace… ¿Por qué no me dejaría acompañarlos?… y más aún, ¿desde cuándo se refiere a mi como 'hija'?… aunque viéndolo de otro modo, todo lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido tan… 'especial' en tantos sentidos, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que cambiara de esa forma?… si… no esperaba nada de esto cuando me levante hoy, pero tal vez lo que más me sorprendió fue, aunque no quiera admitirlo… y no debo admitirlo, pues… ¿Por qué tenías que declararte Po?, ¿Por qué tenía que encontrar esa carta?... esto es cada vez más complicado, ya era suficiente con tener que recordarme todos los días que tú eres solo mi amigo… para no olvidar que debo esconder mis sentimientos hacia ti"… saco la carta de Po, la desdoblo y comenzó a leerla una vez más "eres un tonto Po… por escoger el momento menos oportuno. Sé que decidí no decírtelo, pero la verdad es que… yo también te amo, y me encantaría que lo supieras". Cuando termino de leerla, la doblo y la volvió a guardar entre sus ropas; luego miro hacia el Palacio de Jade… le faltaba aproximadamente la mitad del camino.

- no sé cómo hare para que no lo notes -dijo en un susurro mientras retomaba su camino- pero de alguna forma evitare que lo sepas

Caminando… permitió que los recuerdos llegaran a ella y la transportaran a días más "normales", que era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos, la tranquilidad que tenía con la rutina… cuando sabía lo que pasaría a continuación y podía prepararse para eso. Entre todos esos recuerdos, uno en especial logro abarcar su mente, un recuerdo distante a esta fecha, el recuerdo de…

:::Una noche muy particular:::

- ¿sabes? Eso dolió bastante -dijo Po, tirado en el suelo al final de las interminables gradas del palacio

- te dije que no era una buena idea hacer una carrera al valle -le respondió ella

- bueno, no sabía que una piedra se atravesaría en mi camino… pero al menos llegue antes que tú, jeje

- se supone que teníamos que correr, no caer –dijo, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- pero si lo quieres ver así, entonces sí, ganaste

- Ja, ja… muy divertido, solo por eso no pienso decirte el ingrediente secreto de la sopa…

- de ingredientes secretos, ya lo sé, no es la primera vez que lo dices… y no te ofendas pero, esa no es una gran amenaza

- ah pero lo seria si supieras el poder de ese ingrediente -Tigresa arqueo una ceja antes de responder

- eso no tiene sentido, hasta donde yo sé no hay verdura o especia alguna que tenga "poderes" -esta respuesta hizo que Po se riera a carcajadas por varios segundos- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué es tan divertido? –Po se quedaba sin aliento, de pronto estaba tendido en el suelo, riendo con ganas- solo dime que venimos a buscar y lo comprare antes de que puedas recuperar el aliento –le dijo, algo fastidiada

- ¡Ja! Como si yo fuera a decírtelo

- no entiendo… ¿Qué es tan divertido?, ¿Por qué no me dices? -dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa en el rostro, quería reír, pero no sabía de qué

- es solo que imagine… imagine que… -respiro profundo, finalmente se estaba tranquilizado- olvídalo, no era tan divertido -con esta respuesta, Tigresa repentinamente volvía a estar seria

- ¿al menos me puedes decir a dónde vamos?

- tu solo tienes que seguirme, vamos, es por aquí

La tomo de la mano y la guio a través de las calles del Valle con bastante entusiasmo, tanto que casi estaban corriendo. En un principio no lo entendió, se suponía que le faltaba algo a los fideos que Po estaba preparando para la cena y fue ese "ingrediente secreto" lo que vinieron a buscar, pero por alguna razón tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Po estaba tramando algo; lo supo cuando repentinamente ninguno de los otros furiosos estaba presente en la cocina a la hora de la cena y también por la oportuna pregunta que le hizo Po "vaya, parece que se nos acabó el ingrediente secreto, ¿me acompañas al Valle para comprarlo?"… todo era demasiado sospechoso.

- bien, es aquí –dijo Po con una sonrisa. Tigresa no lo podía creer, ¿el restaurante del sr. Ping?, ¿Por qué?, ¿que estaba planeando Po? No lo sabía pero tratándose de él, será algo interesante- siéntate, no tardo mucho

- Po… ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- después te lo explico

Se mantuvo de pie por unos segundos, dudando, Po definitivamente estaba tramando algo, la pregunta era si es una broma pesada u otra cosa, en todo caso ¿cuál podría ser la otra posibilidad? Con el tiempo que han compartido juntos llego a conocerlo bien, pero en esa ocasión estaba actuando de manera muy sospechosa, jamás había hecho algo así antes y los otros furiosos tampoco habían formado parte de sus planes como ocurrió esa noche... eran demasiadas preguntas, pero solo una decisión que tomar... ¿irse o quedarse?... la silla estaba justo a su izquierda y la salida unos pasos detrás de ella.

- ¿no vas a sentarte? -pregunto un panda que se acercaba con un plato de tofu en cada mano

- ¿tofu para la cena?

- no cualquiera, sino tu favorito -dejó los platos sobre la mesa

- ¿piensas decirme a que se debe esto? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos

- ¿que no puede alguien hacer algo bonito para su mejor amiga?

- Po, tienes que admitirlo... tú no eres precisamente ese tipo de personas -Po sabía que eso era cierto, y derrotado, suspiro antes de responder...

- sé que… estas muy estresada y molesta debido a nosotros, conmigo principalmente, por la apuesta que hicimos de hacerte la mejor broma pesada de todos los tiempos, así que... quise compensártelo con algo... -Tigresa guardo silencio- sé que no es mucho pero… pensé que una noche con buena comida y lejos de ellos podría ayudar

- ¿Cómo sé que no le pusiste algo al tofu?

- porque no tengo motivos para hacer tal cosa… como dije antes, lo único que quiero es que mi amiga pueda desestresarse por una noche. Si no quieres el tofu… ¿puedo comérmelo? Mi padre se esmeró mucho haciéndolos, y no quisiera que se desperdiciara –si lo que decía era cierto… no, no hay forma de estar seguro

Silencio...

La silla estaba a su izquierda y era libre de irse cuando quisiera, o podía sentarse y en el mejor de los casos compartiría una deliciosa comida con Po… pero realmente ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que esto fuera a suceder?, ¿y si decidía irse para descubrir que las intenciones de su amigo eran nobles? Varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza en tan solo los dos segundos que le tomo hacer una decisión, una decisión que sin saberlo, dejaría una profunda marca grabada en su corazón… y se sentó.

- supongo que tienes razón… necesito relajarme un poco –dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa simpática y a la vez cansada

- oh, que bueno, por un segundo pensé que estabas por irte –se sentó a su lado… muy cerca, casi… demasiado cerca

- entonces ¿piensas darme alguna explicación?

- ¿de qué? Ah… si –dijo tomando los palillos chinos y ofreciéndole un par a Tigresa, quien los acepto sin pensarlo- veras, yo simplemente note tantos "intentos de broma" te estaban empezando a afectar, de pronto estabas de mal humor todo el tiempo y jamás bajabas la guardia, estabas sumamente sensible a cualquier cambio y… después de la broma de Mono…

- ¿tu solo te diste cuenta? –interrumpió cruzándose de brazos… incrédula

- está bien… Víbora me lo dijo, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? –Tigresa soltó una pequeña risa por su confesión

- Po… -con ese simple llamado consiguió llamar toda la atención del panda, y cuando él giro su cabeza para verla a los ojos una sensación nueva e indescriptible la invadió por completo, de pronto no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo por razones que no existían o no comprendía, su corazón se aceleró tanto que era como si estuviera corriendo por su vida y por algún motivo, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos color verde que la miraban atentos, esperando a que continúe con la frase tan sencilla que no conseguía completar; entonces cayo en la realidad y trato de decir esas palabras que se negaban a salir de su boca, al desviar su mirada noto que sus manos estaban muy cerca una de la otra, tanto que creía sentir su calor, ¡podría jurar que era así!- … gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte

"lindo" tal vez es una de las palabras que menos ha usado en toda su vida, pero surgió por una razón perfectamente lógica, lo dijo porque estaba pensando en el sinónimo "encantador" ¿Por qué?... porque con esa palabra hubiera descrito la sonrisa de Po y la forma en que la miro tan solo por esa fracción de segundo que duro el espacio entre "Po" y la palabra "gracias". No tenía problemas en admitirlo, esa noche estaba completamente segura de que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo… y tan solo esperaba una señal, algo que le dijera "él siente lo mismo por ti"… en su momento pensó que esa cena era la señal que vivió esperando durante lo que fueron días o muy contadas semanas. Nunca había abierto su corazón de esta forma y temía cometer un error, temía que Po fuera a rechazarla… temía que se rompiera su corazón, pero era un riesgo que quería correr… ella quería intentarlo.

La noche continuo con risas y anécdotas que eran completamente irrelevantes para Tigresa, lo que recuerda de esa noche fue lo agradable de estar con Po en un restaurante que por un tiempo fue solo para ellos dos, y más importante aún… el instante en el que consiguió armarse de valor y coloco su mano sobre la de Po en un momento de profundo silencio, en el que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y solo pudieron encontrarse con la mirada del otro… entonces Tigresa volvió a sentir como se bloqueaba su voz y era nuevamente incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, trago saliva, sabiendo que lo único que le quedaba era demostrarle lo que siente con un acto en lugar de palabras… y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Po, ¿Cuál era el objetivo?... sus labios. Tan pronto como se enteró de sus intenciones, Po se congelo en la posición en la que estaba, hasta que con un movimiento realizado con torpeza derramo su té, y el líquido caliente que cayó sobre la mesa se abrió paso hacia la orilla de esta, para finalmente caer sobre el las piernas y parte de la barriga del panda. Apenado, Po se levantó y fue a la cocina para secarse… Tigresa por su parte, se dedicó a observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió el desastre… y le jugaron la broma más pesada de todas.

Desde el cielo una cosa viscosa, de aspecto desagradable y apestosa cayó sobre Tigresa… no sabía que era esa cosa, pero sentía que traspasaba su pelaje y le quemaba la piel; se levantó al instante adecuado para ver como varias plumas blancas caían sobre ella y se adherían a la cosa viscosa… Po apareció frente a la puerta de la cocina, siendo inmediatamente calcinado por la mirada de odio proveniente de esos ojos color ámbar a los que tanto amaba… el pobre panda no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero eso fue algo que Tigresa no pudo ver y, por lo tanto, toda la culpa cayó sobre Po, quien no tuvo tiempo para decir algo en su defensa, ya que Tigresa salió corriendo a cuatro patas del lugar, con ese doloroso sentimiento que queda luego de abrir el corazón y recibir una daga… en ese momento, odiaba al panda como a ningún otro ser sobre la tierra.

… si tan solo ella se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, entonces hubiera visto como Grulla y Mono aterrizaban en el restaurante con un balde completamente vacío… si tan solo se hubiera quedado, pudo haber escuchado decir a Mono:

- lo siento Po, no sabíamos que… perdona amigo

… pero no fue así… ella no volvió al palacio, estuvo desaparecida durante una semana… tratando de quitarse esa cosa que se había quedado adherida a ella y apestaba tanto como le quemaba. Algo en ella cambio desde aquella noche, era más fría y distante… principalmente con Po; se sentía como una tonta por exponer su corazón de tal forma, por haber confiado ciegamente en alguien el precio a pagar fue alto. Cuando volvió, lo hizo con todos esos bellos sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de su alma… sin importar lo que pasara, ella no estaba dispuesta a sentir nada similar por el panda, ni por nadie más… al menos no sin antes saber que será correspondida, y cuando haya sanado su corazón.

… entonces se le asigno la misión a Gogmen y aun con el sentimiento de rabia hacia el panda, hizo algo que no debió haber hecho. Ahora sabe que es imposible olvidar… si en verdad se amó.

:::W:::

_**- Aahhhhhh **_-ese grito desgarrador… que provino de lejos… solo podía ser de una persona… era Po

Tigresa salió de sus pensamientos casi como saliendo de un trance, miro hacia enfrente… le faltan cincuenta metros para llegar a las puertas del palacio. Sus patas se movieron antes de entender que pasaba o hacia donde iba.

.


	9. El cielo llora

.

_Nunca nadie estará preparado… para ver como sus peores temores se vuelven realidad… no es posible soportarlo… pero no nos corresponde elegir... solo podemos afrontarlo._

Torciendo su brazo por detrás de su espalda y sujetándolo con la otra, la llave que el gorila le aplicaba a Po además de causarle gran dolor, fue el porqué del grito del panda… si no encontraba una salida pronto… seguramente no sería capaz de ver otro amanecer. Lucho como pudo y con las fuerzas que le quedaban… entonces ¿Por qué termino así?, ¿en qué momento pudieron superarlo? No consiguió alcanzar la paz interior pero en teoría tendría que ser capaz de derrotarlos… es el Guerrero Dragón… ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Ni siquiera el mismo podía contestar esa pregunta… ¿o temía saber la respuesta?

- eres débil… no eres merecedor del título que se te otorgo –susurro el gorila a oídos de Po, mientras aplicaba cada vez más fuerza, si seguía así… algo se rompería. Los lobos los rodearon, la mayoría de ellos estaba de brazos cruzados esperando el movimiento final del gorila

- ¿podrías acabar con él de una vez? Tenemos una misión que completar ¿lo recuerdas? –un lobo

- espera, tengo una mejor idea –un lobo arquero de voz grave- solo asegúrate de que no se mueva, y lo terminare con una flecha

El arquero saco una flecha y la posiciono en el arco sin prisa alguna... estaba disfrutando ese momento, se podía ver en sus ojos y en la sonrisa torcida que se dibujó en su rostro. Po no opuso resistencia, no se movió, no le interesaba luchar… ya no… y no porque no pudiera… no quería… ya no tenía motivos para seguir peleando… muy en el fondo sentía que le fallo al Valle, lo que no era muy agradable pero podía vivir con eso, a decir verdad casi lo había olvidado... no sentía haberles fallado a sus amigos, sabe que hizo lo mejor que pudo… sabe que el Valle de la Paz estaba casi desolado cuando ocurrió el incendio del cual casi no queda nada y por lo tanto está seguro de que no hubieron víctimas fatales. El lobo apunto su flecha directo al corazón de Po… donde estaba el problema… pues está vacío.

- ¿algunas últimas palabras? –pregunto el arquero, ya preparado… Po respiro lenta y profundamente antes de responder:

- en realidad… no –si alguna vez hubo algo, no lo recordó en ese momento… esas palabras pudieron haber sido un último mensaje, pero ¿Para quién?, ¿los habitantes del Valle?, ¿sus amigos?, ¿el maestro Shifu?, ¿Tigresa?... no, ya había dicho todo lo que tenía por decir… ya no hay palabras, no hay motivos.

- en ese caso, seré breve

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un rato. Po cerro sus ojos suavemente… esperando el momento en que todo termine… ningún pensamiento paso por su mente, escucho el gentil sonido del viento y sintió como pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre él… era como si el cielo estuviera llorando y el viento tratara de susurrarle al alma palabras para convencerlo de reconsiderar su elección… pero era inútil… cuando el viento dejo de soplar, un profundo y terrible silencio se hizo presente, este solo era interrumpido por el sonido ocasional de los truenos.

- pero un guerrero de verdad no se rinde, descuide maestro ¡yo nunca me rendiré! –se escuchó a sí mismo en un recuerdo que ahora parecía distante y lo aparto en seguida, ¿Qué pensaría su yo de aquel entonces si lo viera ahora? No… no quería pensar en eso ahora… tan solo quería irse en paz… ¿Por qué su mente se oponía a sus deseos?, ¿aún quedaba algo de esperanza dentro de él?... no es posible… ya lo intento todo… no queda nada por lo que valga la pena seguir adelante.

- Xia Po, mi pequeño panda. Desde ese momento mí vida y mis fideos han sido más dulces –no era verdad, ¡Se había olvidado de su padre! ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando se entere de lo ocurrido… cuando alguien le diga que su pequeño no regresara a casa?- … yo también te quiero hijo –Po apretó sus parpados al instante, tratando de retener las lágrimas, no podía seguir así… tenía que hacer un último intento, por Ping… su padre.

- los radicales si entienden… pero no puedo ver morir a mi amigo –una lagrima cruzo por su mejilla al recordar esa escena… ella lo había arriesgado todo por él en varias ocasiones, tanto en este mismo día como en ocasiones anteriores… ¿Qué está pasando con él?... no, no podía permitir que ellos sufrieran así… no si podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

- Muere, panda

Antes de que el lobo fuera capaz de reaccionar Po pateo el arco y como resultado la flecha salió disparada en otra dirección, se las ingenió para librarse del agarre del gorila, se alejó unos pasos y luego fue tirado al suelo cuando tres lobos saltaron hacia él… el gorila apretó su puño, y lo vio, era lo único que Po veía mientras forcejeaba contra los lobos sobre él.

- ¡alguien viene!

- ya saben que hacer –ordeno el líder temporal

El gorila hizo un movimiento rápido, Po vio un destello blanco… y todo se volvió negro.

Silencio…

Tigresa subía las interminables gradas del palacio tan rápido como podía… pero estaba cansada, y por lo tanto estaba bajando el ritmo de sus pasos; se estaba forzando aún más allá de lo que alguna vez fue capaz… no quería llegar tarde, no se lo permitiría… no otra vez, no se lo perdonaría… hoy no ocurriría igual que en la fábrica de Gogmen, donde el arma de Lord Shen logro ser más rápida que ella… no… hoy sería diferente… tiene que. Las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ella limpiaban las cenizas que aún quedaban sobre su pelaje y a la vez le daban un mal presentimiento… todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, y escuchar un grito seguido de nada es… solo puede significar una cosa.

Llego a las puertas del palacio y se detuvo en seco, jadeando, sus extremidades temblaban, ya no quedaban fuerzas en ella; camino hacia la puerta y comenzó a empujarla con ambas manos, esta se abrió lentamente hasta que finalmente Tigresa fue capaz de entrar… dio un vistazo rápido por los alrededores, no había nadie.

Entonces lo vio, yacía boca arriba en el suelo y sintió que la abandonaba el espíritu… él no se movía… no daba señal de vida. De alguna forma se las arregló para correr hacia el panda y luego se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado… lo miro por un momento, sin saber bien que hacer, Po no estaba respirando… acerco su oído al corazón del panda… nada… había llegado demasiado tarde, otra vez.

- no… no por favor –susurro, como si alguien pudiera escucharla, sintiendo como se le hacía pedazos la voz y temblaba su mandíbula- … no tu Po

Levanto su cabeza para ver el rostro de su amor, sus ojos estaban cerrados y una pequeña lágrima se encontraba varada en su mejilla… acerco su mano y con delicadeza la limpio con su pulgar, entonces no pudo soportarlo más y dejo de contener el llanto, lagrimas amargas cruzaron por su hermoso rostro y cayeron sobre Po… tampoco se molestó en guardar silencio ¡A quien le importaba! Si la persona más importante de su vida… si ya no podría estar junto a él nada más importaba. Lo levanto ligeramente del suelo, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se aferró a él en un abrazo, podía sentir como su aun tibio pelaje, humedecido tanto por la lluvia como por sus lágrimas seguía siendo suave y acogedor… le susurró al oído con un poderoso nudo en la garganta, pausando únicamente para jalar aire con la boca:

- Po… sé que no puedes oírme… perdóname… por favor perdóname… no pude, no estuve cuando más… ¡maldición Po! ¿Por qué tú? –Con una mano acariciaba su pelaje como si él aun pudiera sentirla, como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia- … sé, que decidí no decírtelo… pero de haber sabido… que todo terminaría así… -lo abrazaba con más fuerza, todo esto se sentía irreal y quería sentir su presencia de alguna forma- … no me dejes… no me abandones Po… no puedes… porque yo, te necesito aquí conmigo… quédate, por favor quédate porque yo… yo…

Las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar en ningún momento, Tigresa se quedó con él por un largo rato… esperando, rogando por que ocurriera algún milagro que despertara a Po de este sueño, o pesadilla; lo que más quería era volver a ver esos ojos color verde acompañados de esa sonrisa tan sincera y encantadora, que puede con facilidad borrar hasta el dolor más profundo, que era lo que sentía ahora, ni mil años de entrenamiento la hubieran preparado para este momento, y lo sabía, lo vio venir hace mucho tiempo, sabía que el destino seria implacable con ellos, que no les permitiría estar juntos… pero jamás imagino que todo terminaría así… y no lo soportaba. Lentamente, coloco el cuerpo sin vida nuevamente en el suelo.

- Po…

Bajo la mirada, entonces noto que él todavía llevaba la venda improvisada que hizo con parte de su "cinturón" después de que accidentalmente le cortara la mano, más temprano esa misma mañana, una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios… aun si había intentado enterrar tantos sentimientos… se había vuelto a enamorar del panda, después y tarde, pero había pasado. Tomo la mano vendada entre las suyas. Entonces escucho a lo lejos…

- ¡No pienso hacerlo! –un lobo

- ¡Si no lo haces tu cara conocerá mi puño, no seas llorón y has tu trabajo! –otro lobo

Tigresa no le dio importancia… después de todo solo son unos lobos discutiendo.

- ¡Dijeron que no habría heridos! ¡Se supone que solo teníamos que…!

- ¡Cállate y has tu trabajo!

- ¡Incendiar el Valle tampoco era parte del plan! ¿Por qué hacemos esto en realidad?, ¿Cuál es la verdadera misión?, ¿Por qué mataron al panda?

- ¡No está muerto, idiota! –Luego escucho un chillido, similar al que hacen los perros cuando les pisan la cola- ¡Y si no eres capaz de hacer el trabajo, yo lo hare en tu lugar!

Tigresa no sabía si creerle a sus oídos… ¿habrá escuchado bien? Po no está… ¿Cómo podría ser posible? Si su corazón ya no late y tampoco respira… ¿podría ser algún truco? ¡No sabía que pensar! Quería creer en alguna esperanza pero no quería ilusionarse para luego descubrir que… Po en verdad se había ido.

- Po… por favor, si puedes oírme… dame una señal de vida

Silencio…

Tigresa trataba de NO aferrarse a la única esperanza que le quedaba pero le resultaba imposible, necesitaba escuchar una respuesta, volver a escuchar su voz, saber que aún está aquí con ella, pero debía ser realista y aceptar que… no será así, aun si eso se oponía a todo lo que mas deseaba en este mundo, es hora de afrontarlo.

- t

Ese leve sonido… que provino de ningún lugar, disparo todos los sentidos de Tigresa quien automáticamente clavo su mirada en Po. Espero por unos segundos… nada… no había sido el.

- i

- ¿Po?

- gr…

Podría jurar haber visto que movía sus labios ¿puede ser que lo haya imaginado?, ¿acaso era algún truco de sus ojos?

- T… r

¡Si era él, ahora está más que claro! Rápidamente limpio el rastro de sus lágrimas y volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente, solo para después cubrirlo con lágrimas de alegría.

- Aquí estoy Po… aquí estoy

- trampa… es… una trampa

- ¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertada, separándose de él. Entonces escucho el grito de un lobo…

- ¡Ya perdiste mucho tiempo, dije ahora!

No supo dónde estaban escondidos, solo pudo ver que dos flechas habían sido disparadas desde su derecha, intento moverse pero sus piernas le fallaron, con un veloz movimiento de su mano logro atrapar la primera flecha, luego la segunda… por lo que se pudo ver, ella no supo que una tercera había sido disparada desde su izquierda y esta… dio en su objetivo, debajo de sus costillas, cerca de su riñón. No hubo grito de dolor, Tigresa simplemente sujeto la flecha con su mano izquierda y cayó sobre el pecho de su amigo… lo único que pudo hacer Po, fue rodearla con sus brazos, teniendo el cuidado de no tocar la flecha.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado! –un lobo- ¡No importa lo que prometan, nada justifica ESTO, me voy, no puedo seguir!

- ¿realmente crees que dejaremos ir a un desertor? ¡Incluso Huao está cumpliendo con su parte! ¡No eres más que un cobarde!

Silencio…

Este silencio, solo fue interrumpido por el ocasional sonido de los truenos, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ellos lo hacían con mayor frecuencia y velocidad, pronto esta ligera brisa pasaría a ser del todo una tormenta… y Tigresa no se movía… esto comenzó a preocupar a Po. Los lobos se fueron.

- Tigresa… dime algo

- … auch

- jeje… ¿estás bien?

- no… tengo frio, y una flecha

- resiste, estoy seguro que alguien vendrá pronto y podrá curarte

- no entendiste Po… tengo la flecha -dicho esto, se sentó débilmente y le mostro a Po el punto en donde supuestamente la flecha había atravesado… nada, no había herida, ni siquiera un agujero en su ropa… nada- ¿lo ves? –pregunto, revelando que la flecha… que había sido atrapada y sostenida por su mano izquierda, no logro alcanzarla en ningún momento

- eso… eso fue genial, pero ¿no pudiste decirme? Por un momento pensé que...

- Po… no te ofendas pero… no eres muy bueno actuando

- jeje… ¿y los demás?

- fueron a acabar con el problema

- y… ¿Por qué tu…?

- ¿estoy aquí?... tu padre puede ser muy persuasivo… cuando está armado con un cucharon

- jeje… si, suena como mi papá

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes… y esto se debía a que ninguno sabía que hacer estando con el otro, o al menos, no después de lo que paso hoy. Tigresa no sabía que pensar, considerando todo ¿debía decirle la verdad, lo que ocurrió en Gogmen y porque?, ¿Por qué no?, ¿confesar sus sentimientos?, ¿Qué diría él?, ¿la perdonaría? No… algo así no tiene perdón, ni siquiera ella misma se perdonaría, no había marcha atrás… pero si la hubiera, no cambiaría nada… no puede decir que cometió un error porque a pesar de estar sumamente molesta con el panda, hizo lo que considero correcto… y aunque lo sigue siendo, el precio es cada vez más alto. Por otra parte, Po no podría estar más confundido, respecto a Tigresa, los invasores, a lo ocurrido hace apenas unos momentos… ¿en verdad estaba vivo?, ¿Cómo? Tal parece que de lo único que puede estar seguro es… en este caso: que tiene sueño, hambre, está cansado, Tigresa está aquí, él la ama, ambos están vivos (o muertos), está lloviendo cada vez más fuerte y… hay algo diferente en Tigresa… algo, que no sabe explicar.

- ¿crees poder levantarte? –le pregunto su compañera

- s… no estoy seguro ¿Por qué?

- porque yo no creo ser capaz de levantarte y tenemos que refugiarnos de la lluvia –dijo, poniéndose de pie

- cierto, lo intentare

Lentamente y con esfuerzo, Po logro ponerse de pie y se encontró con la indecisa mirada de Tigresa, quien le señalo el único techo que había en la cercanía, una construcción de dos pisos donde en un día especial, algunos de los habitantes del Valle pudieron observar desde el segundo piso y entusiasmados la elección del que sería El Guerrero Dragón.

Cuando ambos estuvieron bajo techo, Po se dejó caer al suelo cerca de las gradas que conducen al segundo piso.

- no se tu… pero yo no pienso subir

- no tienes que hacerlo –dijo dulcemente y con una sonrisa sincera

Durante un segundo Po volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Tigresa, ella la aparto en seguida, pero él la seguía mirando a los ojos… había algo que le daba un mal presentimiento y era que sin importar cuanto rebuscara, solo podía encontrar indecisión en la mirada de Tigresa, tanta que casi parecía estar preocupada… y se preguntaba, casi deseando que fuera cierto… si esa indecisión era por él, también se preguntaba si el beso que compartieron bajo el durazno de la sabiduría celestial significo algo para ella, quería creer que era cierto… que ella sintiera algo por él… pero después de todo lo que paso hoy, le quedo bastante en claro que no era así.

Tigresa, por otra parte, estaba en guerra con ella misma, por una parte estaba lo que decía su corazón y por la otra lo que le indicaba su mente, quería explicarle todo a Po pero sabe que es mejor si no lo hace… ya que, es menos arriesgado. Durante una milésima de segundo volvió a encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Po y la aparto al instante, tampoco soportaba verlo a los ojos y sentirse culpable, sintió la urgente necesidad de estar fuera del alcance de su vista; miro por un momento las gradas que conducen al segundo piso considerando la opción, la idea de subir no le agradaba del todo, en ese momento era como realizar una hazaña física aunque solo se trataba de unos cuantos escalones. Sonrió en sus adentros, definitivamente Po no sería capaz de seguirla, y en silencio comenzó a subir… escalón por escalón.

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto el confundido panda

- iré a ver si hay algo útil –mintió

- buena idea –respondió sin mucho ánimo, desconociendo por completo sus verdaderos motivos

Todo esto estaba acabando con él y ya está cansado, es más que evidente que Tigresa le oculta algo pero las preguntas son: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? Y… ¿respecto a qué? No entendía… definitivamente había algo que él no sabía, algo tuvo que pasar, de pronto sintió como si ella los hubiera traicionado… es una acusación muy seria y ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así ¿o sí? ¡Son tantas las dudas! Y si no es eso entonces ¿Cómo se explica su comportamiento? Últimamente ha estado más fría y distanciada (incluso más de lo normal)… principalmente de él, de pronto ya no le interesaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos y se notaba, se podía ver que muy en sus adentros ella estaba cargando con un gran pesar, pero ¿Cuál?, ¿era culpa?, ¿los había traicionado? No sabía que creer.

"… tal vez lo mejor es ir a hablar con ella" pensó, tratando de ponerse de pie.

.


	10. Motivos ocultos

.

Cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie, Po avanzo hacia las gradas, deteniéndose frente a ellas… no sabía muy bien que era lo que iba a hacer o decir, con la mirada baja observo de abajo hacia arriba, escalón por escalón, lo que tendría que subir… definitivamente seria uno de los retos más grandes, al menos, lo era en ese momento, entonces al ver la silueta de Tigresa en la pared del segundo piso su respiración se detuvo por completo, la sombra claramente le decía que estaba sentada en posición de meditación y con la mirada baja… entonces no supo que hacer, era obvio que no había subido a buscar algo útil… le había mentido y algo en sus adentros le decía que no quería estar con él… la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué cambio desde la noche en que le jugaron la broma más pesada?... y lo más importante ¿Qué cambio en ella?

- Tigresa…

Intento vanamente iniciar una conversación, su mirada seguía fija en la sombra de la maestra y esta no tuvo mayor cambio… solo el movimiento de una de sus orejas. Se hizo un silencio profundo que duro lo que se sintió como una eternidad, solo el sonido de la lluvia era audible… hasta que, después de lo que en realidad fueron 3 segundos, hubo una respuesta.

- ¿si? –monótono, ese fue su tono de voz, no mostro emoción alguna… pero el simple hecho de escuchar una respuesta fue suficiente para animar a cierto panda.

- tengo duda… ¿ya perdimos? –por primera vez en su vida, había un propósito oculto detrás de su pregunta. Esta vez Tigresa no solo movió una oreja, sino que levanto ambas… ¿desde cuándo Po era tan negativo? Hablaba como si ya no le importara nada, la duda se apodero por completo de ella… considerando su respuesta, la verdad era que no se había detenido a analizar la situación de esa forma. La conversación era algo distante si las gradas estaban de por medio, así que Po comenzó a subirlas.

- yo… creo que todavía hay esperanza… pero no puedo decir si perdimos, no sin saber cuál era el motivo del ataque… ¿Por qué preguntas?

- es solo que el Valle fue incendiado, los lobos consiguieron entrar al palacio, casi me eliminan… quisieron hacer lo mismo contigo… y, no tengo idea de donde estén los demás

- bueno… Shifu y los furiosos están siendo guiados por uno de ellos –respondió sin mucho ánimo, bajando aún más su mirada. Po noto esto, y comenzó a subir los escalones

- entonces… ¿ya está todo bien?, ¿no es así? Ellos van y… todo se termina… ya ganamos

Silencio…

Po no podía creerlo… ¿acaso Tigresa los había traicionado?, ¿los estaría llevando a una trampa?, ¿Por qué no respondía? El silencio lo estaba matando lentamente, no quería creerlo, de ninguna forma podía aceptarlo… Tigresa no los podía traicionar de esta forma ¿o sí? Necesitaba que ella dijera algo que le hiciera considerar su teoría… pero permanecía en silencio y con la mirada baja… cansada, derrotada… definitivamente le estaba ocultando algo, y Po lo sabía. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas que no terminaba de creer, como el que Tigresa sobreviviera al lanzar las bombas de humo y dejarlos escapar, que siempre estuviera en el momento indicado como si supiera de antemano lo que pasaría, que el maestro Shifu y los demás estén siendo guiados por el enemigo pero que convenientemente ella este aquí… ¿para retenerlo?, ¿lo quiere lejos del resto para que tengan menos posibilidades?, ¿A dónde van ellos?

- ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho? –se atrevió a preguntar el Guerrero Dragón… terminando de subir las gradas con temor a la respuesta.

- mi maestro y los furiosos… van directo a una trampa, y dudo que ellos…

- espera un momento… ¿entonces tú lo sabias y no les dijiste nada?

- no hacía falta… -no pudo terminar de hablar, antes de poder hacerlo fue interrumpida por Po

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tigresa ese detalle podría ser la diferencia entre…! –no se animó a terminar, pero Tigresa entendió exactamente lo que quiso decir, y se puso de pie, sorprendida por el hecho de que Po le haya gritado de esa forma; ahora los dos estaban frente a frente - … dime… ¿nos traicionaste?

- ¿Qué? –ahora estaba sorprendida por la pregunta

- ¡Ya me escuchaste!

- no… yo… tu sabes que yo jamás haría algo así –hablo entrecortado, aun sin entender por qué de pronto Po la acusaba con tanta determinación

- entonces ¿Por qué no les dijiste?… o… ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

- porque Shifu me lo impidió… pero aun así, Po…

- a mí no me consta –volvió a interrumpir

- ¿perdón? –pregunto, nuevamente sorprendida

- lo que yo sé es que has estado más distante desde la noche que te hicieron la broma más pesada… posiblemente planeando tu venganza, que hoy al bajar a defender el Valle estuviste separada de nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo, y que dejaste que fueran directo a una trampa, además parece que siempre llegas en el momento indicado, son demasiadas coincidencias… por lo que sé de ti, eres buena guardando secretos… dime, ¿acaso trabajas para ellos?

- no Po… no es lo que crees

- entonces… ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? Si todo me dice que nos has traicionado

- Po, mírame… estoy cubierta de polvo por ayudar a salvar vidas durante el incendio, eso incluye la de tu padre… y estas heridas… ¿acaso tú me disparaste una ballesta?... no, no fue así, fue un lobo el que me disparo, no tu ni Shifu, tampoco los otros furiosos… eso si te consta.

- no, no es cierto… todo eso pudo ser actuado

- ¿Qué? Po, mírame a los ojos, se supone que tú me conoces mejor que nadie… ¿en verdad piensas que yo sería capaz de traicionarlos?, ¿Qué ganaría de algo así? Entiende que son mi familia y el Valle es mi hogar.

Po hizo como se le pidió, aún tenía dudas… y prefería pensar que solo era impresión suya. Tigresa por su parte, descubrió que cometió un gran error al pedirle que la viera a los ojos… porque eso le recordaba lo que hizo en Gogmen, comprendió que en cierta forma si había cometido traición, pero no contra el Valle ni contra el palacio… sino contra Po, se sentía culpable por eso y al final… por más que buscara, Po solo podía encontrar arrepentimiento en la mirada de Tigresa, y no entendía por qué, pero cuando ella desvió su mirada la respuesta fue más que lógica.

- el Valle fue incendiado… espero que estés feliz por eso

- no Po, yo jamás quise que esto pasara… por favor ¿estas escuchando lo que dices? He entrenado toda mi vida para protegerlos d…

- ¿no era para ser el Guerrero Dragón? -Por un segundo, no hubo más que un rotundo silencio, él tenía algo de razón y no podía negárselo

- tal vez… en un principio, pero eso ya quedo atrás, lo q…

- estas siguiendo los mismos pasos que Tai Lung, ¿no es así?

- no… ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, y no sé de donde sacas esas ideas p…

- él devastó el Valle, tú también… él trato de llevarse el rollo por la fuerza, apuesto a que eso era lo que los lobos estaban buscando

- no… no, lo estas sobrentendiendo, ¿para que querría ver el rollo si ya le revelaste el secreto a todo el mundo?…

- ¡No lo sé! Tal vez para usarlo con algún propósito malvado… COMO MATARME

- PERO SI YO DI MI VIDA POR TI

- creo, que ya hablamos suficiente –dijo mientras se ponía en posición de combate… Tigresa no podía estar más sorprendida, por un par de segundos no pudo más que verlo con los ojos bien abiertos… pensando, tratando de descubrir por qué Po prefería creer que ella los había traicionado… tenía que haber un motivo oculto detrás de sus acciones, pero eso le parecía imposible viniendo del panda.

- no Po… no lo hagas… no estamos en condiciones para pelear –a diferencia de él, Tigresa tomo una posición defensiva, lo último que quería era herirlo. Pero Po hizo caso omiso a sus palabras…

- hay verdades que solo se descubren de esta forma –sentencio.

:::W:::

Grulla alzo vuelo desde un pequeño claro, buscaba refugio desde el cielo, a esa altura podía ver el Valle de la Paz como si se tratase de una pequeña aldea en la distancia, se movían lo más rápido que podían, no solo para llegar rápido a Zhoukou sino también para refugiarse de la tormenta que comenzaba a alcanzarlos. Buscaba con la vista, escaneando con la mirada cada metro de los alrededores, entre los árboles y las colinas.

- espero que Grulla descienda pronto y nos diga donde podemos refugiarnos antes de que huela a mono mojado –se burló cierto insecto

- si… OYE –reacciono el primate, pero lo único que consiguió con eso fue que Mantis cayera de su hombro por la risa que le causaba su reacción retardada- más respeto, este no es momento para bromas de mal gusto

- jajaja debiste ver tu… espera… ¿estás hablando en serio? –Su sonrisa repentinamente fue remplazada por una expresión de duda- ¿desde cuándo tú hablas en serio?

- maestro Shifu –lo llamo Víbora, tratando de ignorar la disputa que se había creado entre dos de sus compañeros- ¿está seguro de esto?

- sí, cuanto antes actuemos mejor

El maestro entendía su preocupación, y tenía buenas razones para estarlo, tal vez si era muy pronto para emprender un viaje como este, si se ponía a pensar en la condición en que se encuentran sus alumnos, el clima y en las condiciones en que dejaron el Valle… si podría pensarse que fue una decisión acelerada. Pero Shifu no es ningún tonto, dejo a sus estudiantes estrella cuidando el Valle, además seria todo un error subestimar a Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Grulla… sin mencionar que también cuenta con sus propias habilidades. Lo único que temía en ese momento, era no caer en una trampa, perder el rumbo, quedarse sin opciones… y estar demasiado tarde, para salvar a la familia de Huao. Víbora entendía esto, pero si estaban demasiado débiles y caen en una trampa… no quería pensar en lo que podría pasar, tanto con ellos, como con Huao cuando descubran su traición.

- la confianza es la madre del descuido –comento Huao, acabando con el silencio

- lo sé –le respondió Shifu- por eso nos fuimos en seguida, cuando nos vean estando tan sucios y cansados nos subestimaran… entonces bajaran la guardia

- buen plan… creo

- ¿Qué yo QUÉ? –Grito sorprendido cierto insecto atrapado en la mano de Mono- ¡Ahora si te vas a arrepentir! ¡Retráctate!

- nunca… no hasta que tu retires lo que dijiste de… -se quedó callado, cuando descubrió que la mirada de todos estaba puesta en ellos- …em… ya sabes

- oh, entiendo… ¡Mono duerme con un peluche por miedo a…! –hubiera dicho de más, si de pronto un pulgar no le hubiera tapado la boca

- dices una palabra más y… te hare algo… em… muy humillante

- ¡Oh!… mira como tiemblo –lo desafío, liberándose de su mano

- ¡Mira es Grulla! –Señalo al cielo, Víbora fue la primera en mirar en esa dirección, todo lo que quería Mono- aja… te gusta ¿no es así?

- Nn… no, y no sé de qué estás hablando –aunque intento disimularlo, la aparición de un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas la delataba

- se dice que la primera persona en voltear a ver a alguien, lo hace porque de seguro le gusta

- en ese caso, serias tu ¿no crees? –con la respuesta de Víbora, cierto insecto cayó al suelo, riéndose a mas no poder

- eh… muy lista –reconoció Mono

Lo siguiente ocurrió así: el aleteo de Grulla se escuchó de pronto, nuevamente fue Víbora la primera en ver como descendía; Mono y Mantis observaron la escena antes de intercambiar miradas, la forma en que Víbora desviaba su mirada para que Grulla, quien aterrizaba justo a su lado, no se percatara del ligero rubor que le era imposible esconder… tanto Mono como Mantis se reían en lo bajo, tratando de no interrumpir ese momento… y Víbora lo sabía, podía verlos de reojo pero, para Grulla eso resulto algo muy extraño, no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, según lo que él podía ver Mono y Mantis estaban tramando algo e imaginando el resultado, Víbora probablemente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y tanto Huao como Shifu estaban esperando a que dijera algo, así que le puso fin al silencio que increíblemente, ciertas risitas no interrumpían.

- encontré una cueva… en esa dirección –dijo, señalando su ubicación

- no la puedo ver por los arboles –dijo Mantis- eso significa que está lejos… ¡ah!… y yo que tenía la esperanza de no caminar mucho

- pues que lastima porque no pienso llevarte sobre mi hombro –comento Mono, siendo él, el primero del grupo en avanzar hacia la cueva

Después de avanzar unos pasos, el maestro Shifu se detuvo por un instante para ver una vez más el Valle de la Paz, preguntándose… si fue buena idea ordenarle a Tigresa que se quedara, tenía dudas, algo en sus adentros le decía que de alguna forma ella estaba en peligro justo en ese preciso momento… "es absurdo" pensó, haciendo esa idea a un lado y continuando con su camino. Pronto noto que Grulla y Huao corrían en otra dirección, trato de ver hacia donde se dirigían y logro distinguir la silueta de un leopardo corriendo a cuatro patas.

- ¡Tras el! –grito Huao, los demás no tardaron en seguirlos, aunque no todos habían visto lo mismo que el maestro

- ¡no! –les ordeno Shifu

- ¿Qué? –fue la respuesta de la mayoría

- Mono, Grulla, quiero que lo sigan, nosotros los seguiremos a ustedes

- si maestro –dijo Grulla antes de alzar vuelo, Mono simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de correr

Los demás esperaron a que Shifu les diera una señal, cuando considero que estaban lo bastante lejos, les indico con un gesto que ya era hora de seguirlos, y así lo hicieron.

Algo le daba un mal presentimiento que no sabría explicar, no era la tormenta que cubría al Valle con su oscuridad, no era el sonido que provocaba el viento helado al mover las hojas de los árboles, tampoco las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer sobre ellos… aunque el panorama no era como el de un día soleado, había algo que por alguna razón le decía "cometiste un error" aun si no sabía a qué se refería, está seguro de haber hecho lo que considero correcto… entonces… ¿Por qué esta corazonada insistía tanto?, ¿estaban Tigresa o el Guerrero Dragón en peligro? Por un pequeño instante sintió la necesidad de volver a ver el Valle de la Paz, pero ya se habían salido del pequeño claro y adentrado en el bosque, aun si hubiera querido ya era tarde para eso.

- Huao… ¿crees que haya espacio en tu hombro para mí? –pregunto Mantis

- eh… seguro

Repentinamente, frente a ellos, Mono bajo de las ramas de los árboles, seguía corriendo pero ya no se molestaba en hacerlos discretamente. Algo andaba mal… justo lo que estaban buscando, seguramente el leopardo ya sabía que estaba siendo seguido y los guiaba directo a una trampa… todo estaba yendo de maravilla… a no ser que el leopardo supiera cuales eran sus intenciones y que en realidad los estuviera llevando a un lugar apartado, donde no encontrarían nada ni a nadie… pero si tenían suerte el leopardo era un cobarde y los estaba llevando directo con el responsable.

"solo amigos" se repetía Víbora en pensamientos, "solo amigos" era más fácil repetirlo que creerlo, "solo somos amigos, nada más" por alguna razón, le resultaba imposible concentrarse en el camino, solo veía una mancha correr frente a ella y la seguía "aunque… si fuera posible" también era fácil soñar con los ojos abiertos, pero la realidad siempre se hará presente para despertarnos de esas fantasías "no, no, tienes que concentrarte" es bien sabido que por mucho que lo intentes, el pensamiento siempre será nublado por el corazón "concentrarte en Grulla, NO ¿en qué estoy pensando? Tengo que concentrarme en el simio frente a mi" uno podría pensar que cuando se tienen estos síntomas no hay marcha atrás, después de todo… es casi imposible, "Vamos, tienes que controlarte… concéntrate, este no es momento" y es de admirar que aun así, siempre se intente negar lo que es tan obvio "él solo es mi amigo"… entonces terminamos tratando de persuadirnos, con mentiras… "solo mi amigo".

Para Mantis era divertido, ver ese conflicto interno reflejado en la expresión en su rostro, que decía claramente "estoy tratando de concentrarme" y terminaba en un "sigo intentando" no podía evitar sonreír, ni reírse para sus adentros. Solo por curiosidad se pasó al otro hombro de Huao, para ver la expresión de Shifu y tratar de adivinar que estaba pasando por su mente… a este paso, el insecto seguramente sería maestro de psicología; pero no encontró nada en esa mirada seria e inexpresiva, luego de un segundo intento se sintió decepcionado.

Por otra parte, lejos en la distancia, en el Valle, más específicamente: en el Palacio de Jade, estaba por librarse una batalla.

:::W:::

- no lo hagas –intento persuadir Tigresa, era verdad que no quería hacerle daño- por favor… piénsalo

Gotas de lluvia, eso era todo lo que se escuchaba…

Aun en posición de combate, Po cerro lentamente sus ojos, una parte de él no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, y esa parte era su corazón… ¿en verdad iba a atacarla, a ella… a Tigresa?, ¿Cómo era posible? Fácil… era la única forma… conoce a Tigresa, sabe cuándo le está ocultando algo, y ya estaba cansado de no poder hacer nada, de no poder entender que es lo que está pasando con ella, de no poder ayudarla, de no poder comprenderla… todo esto era más que frustrante, ni siquiera sabía si estaban del mismo bando. Tigresa solo estaba segura de una cosa… cuando Po abriera los ojos, tendría que defenderse.

.


	11. Po vs Tigresa

**.**

Se inició una cuenta regresiva en su mente, trataba de concentrarse, todo su empeño debía estar enfocado en una cosa… la persona frente a él… que no era como cualquiera… era una maestra… una maestra felina que fácilmente podría dejarlo noqueado si llegaba a atacarlo. Jamás se habían enfrentado en un combate real, así que sabía cuan preciso debía ser el primer golpe, pero también debía medir bien su fuerza y tener el cuidado de no propasarse… después de todo lo que quiere es información, de ser posible no quería hacerle daño a la maestra.

5. Analizo bien a su oponente, en busca de puntos débiles, cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea podría hacer la diferencia… si se sabía aprovechar a su favor. Entonces tuvo el extraño presentimiento, de que la persona frente a él se estaba preparando para lo que vendría.

4. La duda se apodero de su mente… no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer… ¿era la mejor decisión? Si decidió que sí lo era en un principio… ¿Por qué ahora duda?, ¿algo tramaba la persona frente a él? Subestimar al oponente es uno de los peores errores que se puede llegar a cometer, pero… tampoco quería sobrestimar… eso también sería su perdición considerando que no le queda mucha energía para defenderse.

3. El fuerte sonido de un trueno le recordó que debía concentrarse en la persona frente a él… y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para poder reaccionar rápido en caso de que algo saliera mal.

2. Por un leve instante la imagen de Tai Lung apareció frente a él… era extraño pero por alguna razón sintió que el atacarla a ella era incorrecto, algo que no tiene sentido, hizo esa imagen a un lado, puesto que él es de los buenos en ese momento precisaba rencontrarse con la paz interior… y asegurar un golpe limpio.

1. Completamente inmóvil, dejo que el silencio que hubo después del trueno lo llenara de paz… dejo su mente en blanco. Entonces salto al ataque.

Desafortunadamente ese instante que le llevo prepararse para atinar un golpe definitivo fue aprovechado por Huao… el maestro Shifu no pudo hacer más que detenerse y ver como el gorila arremetía contra la leopardo de la misma forma brutal con qué horas atrás había atacado a los maestros del Valle.

- ¡Ja! Te dije que había una mujer en el grupo –presumió Mantis

- si, lo sé, pero todos los leopardos son tan feos que no pude distinguirla –se excusó Mono, evitando ser aplastado por un gorila que de alguna forma había sido lanzado en su dirección

- chicos concéntrense –les recordó Víbora, esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tendrían para… "pero ya todo está perdido… ¿no es así? Esta leopardo debía conducirnos a una trampa pero… si se detuvo a combatirnos es obviamente porque no piensa llevarnos con la persona detrás de todo esto" reflexiono el maestro Shifu, aun esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Era hábil, la felina estaba al nivel de los furiosos (en versión exhaustos).

Víbora, viendo una oportunidad se acerca sigilosamente a la leopardo desde sus espaldas y trepa por ella, tratando de sujetar sus brazos para usarlos en su contra, pero la felina no se deja dominar, hace varios movimientos bruscos para tratar de quitársela de encima mientras que con una agilidad sorprendente evade los ataques de los otros furiosos, en su oportunidad, evade un golpe de Mono que termina accidentalmente dándole a Víbora en la cara… ella cae.

- ups, perdón amiga –pidió Mono, mientras la leopardo recogía a su compañera y amenazaba con usarla como látigo

- ni siquiera lo pienses –exclamo Mantis, sujetando el pie de la felina y golpeándola repetidas veces contra el suelo; en consecuencia la leopardo dejo en libertad a Víbora, quien aprovecho su oportunidad para sujetar a la felina. El maestro Shifu, viendo su oportunidad golpea en un punto de presión, así como lo había hecho Tai Lung con los cinco furiosos y… finalmente la felina había sido capturada, todos dejaron escapar en sus alientos todo el cansancio y se dejaron caer sobre el suelo (excepto Huao), Víbora libero a la felina y busco a su maestro con la mirada.

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella maestro? –el maestro Shifu primero se tomó un tiempo para relajar su mente, pues repentinamente la imagen del Valle en llamas había aparecido para distorsionar sus pensamientos… y las voces de todas esas personas gritando con miedo le inclinaban a querer hacer cosas que nuevamente, jamás contemplaría hacer… "la venganza puede esperar por otra persona, yo no seré tentado con lo que pueda ofrecerme" pensó.

- busquen algo con que atarla a… un árbol o… a bambú si hace falta… cuando despierte hablaremos con ella

- si maestro –dijo Mono mientras se inclinaba con respeto hacia su maestro y partía en busca de lo pedido, seguidamente Huao. Víbora, Grulla y Mantis simplemente intercambiaron miradas

- maestro… -hablo tímidamente Víbora- ¿se encuentra bien?

- si… -respondió al tiempo que involuntariamente le daba la espalda para ver en la dirección hacia la cual se encontraba el Valle… el palacio… su hija. Obviamente no podía ver nada, pero imaginaba que podía

- ¿está seguro?

- no… Huao se está encargando de llevarnos lejos del enemigo real, dudo mucho que su familia haya sido capturada… si es que tiene una, pensé que no importaba si nos conducía a una trampa pero ahora dudo que sea así. Necesitamos descubrir que sabe la leopardo

- me parece una buena idea, pero no me refería a eso maestro, yo le preguntaba si Usted se encontraba bien

- lo estaré –contesto simplemente

Po y Tigresa frente a frente, ambos preparados para una batalla que ninguno quería. Se podía leer la preocupación en los ojos de Tigresa, ella en verdad no quería pelear contra él, estaba dispuesta a defenderse pero no pensaba devolver ataque si no era necesario… pero aun si pensaba esto, es bien sabido que una parte de ella ha esperado por un momento así para desencadenar su furia y frustración hacia el… porque de alguna forma, siempre ha querido golpearlo.

Los ojos del guerrero dragón seguían cerrados, él también estaba preocupado por ella, en extremo frustrado y más que nada molesto consigo mismo por no saber a qué se debe el cambio de Tigresa, quiere ayudarla… pero no puede; y recordando momentos anteriores, como cuando ella lo rechazo un día después de haberlo besado, cuando ella dio su vida por el… entre otras cosas, le hacían sentir inútil. Po empuño una de sus manos, Tigresa no sabía en que estaba pensando pero tuvo una idea cuando una pequeña lágrima se le escapó al guerrero de blanco y negro… ya era hora.

Sus ojos color verde se abrieron repentinamente no mostrando otra cosa que no fuera decisión, al mismo tiempo lanzaba un golpe mortal, Tigresa lo vio venir desde un principio, conocía tan bien a Po que supuso cuál sería su primer ataque, por consiguiente solo basto con mover su cabeza hacia un lado para evadir el puño del panda, seguidamente el otro puño fue evadido con el mismo movimiento, luego Tigresa había desaparecido de su vista "pero ¿Qué?" se preguntó el agresor por un momento

- estas dudando –observo la maestra, estando a sus espaldas

- Ja… ¿Cuándo he dudado en atacar al enemigo? –intento desconcentrar a Tigresa con la pregunta y lanzo una patada hacia atrás, su pie fue atrapado y ella le hizo girar antes de dejarlo caer, debía reconocerlo, Tigresa lo superaba en habilidad, fuerza y resistencia, no podía combatirla como a cualquiera, aun estando cansada

- en Gogmen… y ahora

Po se sentó sobre el suelo sobándose la cabeza, cuando vio al frente noto que la mano de Tigresa le ofrecía ayuda para ponerse de pie… justo lo que el quería; tomo su mano y luego tiro de ella para hacerla caer, una vez que Tigresa estuvo en el suelo le aplico una llave por detrás de la espalda y la sostuvo con fuerza.

- dime cual es la verdadera razón

- ¿Qué?

- no me rechazaste por ser de especies diferentes

- si lo hice Po

- había algo más, te sentiste culpable e indecisa, ¿Por qué?

- no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es Po, no es no

- Trueno -

Esas palabras fueron un golpe duro para el pobre corazón del panda que trataba de aferrarse a la más mínima esperanza, aflojo la llave con la que sujetaba a… su amiga… preguntándose si al menos quedaba algo de su amistad, Tigresa aprovecho este momento para liberarse de la llave con que Po la sometía y con ese movimiento de alguna forma lo golpeo en rostro, este golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que se estrellara contra la pared, y está casi cede. "solo esperaba el momento oportuno para atacarme" pensó Po, tratando de reincorporarse. Tigresa observo las palmas de sus manos, "no puedo creer que golpearlo se haya sentido tan bien… tal vez debí hacerlo hace mucho" sacudió su cabeza con el ultimo pensamiento, deteniéndose a analizar… "¿Qué?"

- ni siquiera estoy peleando contra el guerrero dragón –susurro para sí misma

- ¿Qué dices?

- no has sido tú mismo últimamente

- tu tampoco, y lo puedes comprobar recordando esta mañana durante el entrenamiento… cuando decidiste irte sin que nadie lo notara… te has distanciado Tigresa… y creo saber porque

- no te ofendas Po, pero dudo mucho que lo entiendas

- siempre creí que tenías un buen corazón… pero no puede haber yin sin yang… después de todo este tiempo finalmente gano tu maldad… por eso las indecisiones

- ¿QUÉ DICES?

- ¿recuerdas cómo fue cuando me eligieron Guerrero Dragón? Te domino la ira Tigresa… lo mismo es ahora

- No… -insistió Tigresa, apretando los puños y sus parpados, bajando la mirada y conteniendo un par de lágrimas- te equivocas, que cometiera errores no significa que vuelva a caer en ellos

- puedo ver que estas luchando contra algo… por favor dime que es

Sin que Tigresa se diera cuenta Po se encontraba frente a ella, tomando una de sus manos y mirándola a los ojos tiernamente, como un cachorrito que trata de convencerte. Tigresa no soporto esto y le arrebato su propia mano al panda, después le saco el aire con un golpe en el estómago, y por último, lo tiro al suelo con un golpe a la cabeza. "está bien, ahora sentirás la furia del dragón" pensó Po.

- no sabes… lo que dices panda –dijo casi suspirando

- lo entenderé si me lo explicas

- si me notas indecisa es por algo que hice y por una cosa… que no he podido decir… Po… si lucho contra algo es culpa

- ¿Qué clase de culpa?

- hice algo que creí correcto… en su momento -Tigresa se refería a lo que paso en Gogmen aunque Po no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento de esto… en su mente, solo había espacio para una idea…

- TRAIDORA

- Trueno -

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, enojado, con un solo objetivo en la mira… Tigresa; alzo su puño a toda velocidad y logro conectarle un buen golpe en el rostro del que ella se repuso rápido, "bien, luchemos si es lo que quieres" pensó ella, adoptando una posición de combate. Para ella fue fácil prever el segundo golpe, por lo tanto esquivarlo no fue un problema, pero la patada que le siguió consiguió rosar su pelaje, ella contraataco con su puño, el cual Po bloqueo, pocas veces se había visto tanta determinación en los ojos de Po; él tomo la mano de Tigresa que había bloqueado, la uso para hacerle dar una media vuelta, y trato de someterla con una llave al cuello, lo que no funciono porque ella le piso el pie y el dolor le provocó soltarla… dándole la oportunidad a Tigresa de contraatacar… pero no lo hizo… dudo. Luego se paró firme, bajando sus puños y la mirada.

Po noto esto, primero pensando que significaba la rendición… pero después decidiendo que era solo una distracción desato el poder de sus puños en ella… Tigresa recibió todos y cada uno de sus golpes sin quejarse, casi sin retroceder, sin vacilar… simplemente, resistiendo… con el último golpe, Po logro hacer que cayera al suelo, y se detuvo por unos segundos, recuperando el aliento, apoyándose en sus rodillas… viendo, como Tigresa se levantaba con esfuerzo.

- no peleare contra ti… yo, prefiero no hacerlo –Po se rio al oír esto

- es extraño, siempre pensé que querías golpearme… si tan grande es tu culpa ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?

"Yo no los he traicionado… en realidad… no a todos, sino a ti" decía en sus adentros, solo para sí misma, y evadiendo la mirada del panda

- ¿Qué es lo que ellos quieren?, ¿en qué les ayudaste?

- se tanto como tu… yo no les ayude –decía volviendo a pararse firmemente

- …mientes…

- dime algo –Tigresa bajo su mirada, perdiéndose en algún punto del suelo… herida. Una diminuta y casi invisible lágrima corrió libre por su pelaje, no soportaba que Po le hablara así.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué motivo podría tener yo para comprometer la vida de todos en el Valle?, ¿Qué motivo podría tener para arriesgarlos a ustedes… mis amigos y padre adoptivo?

- ah pues… eh… este… mmm… quizás… em… ¿ninguno?

- …precisamente…

- de acuerdo… creo que te creo… pero esos invasores sabían exactamente como combatirnos, y para que su plan no haya tenido fallas alguien tuvo que darles información

- … un traidor…

- y si no fuimos ni tu ni yo… la pregunta es ¿Quién? –esto hizo que Tigresa sonriera levemente

- es gracioso que lo preguntes… porque nosotros somos los únicos que hemos actuado extraño

- jajaja, cierto… somos los únicos sospechosos –justo al decir eso, a ambos se les ilumino la mirada

- ¡por supuesto! –dijeron al unísono

- ¿de quién No sospecharías? –pregunto Po

Sus ojos celestes veían a su maestro con tristeza, Víbora sabía que Shifu no estaba del todo bien, que estaba preocupado… lo que no sabía era el "por qué"

El sonido de un trueno la volvió a la realidad, la tormenta los había alcanzado y ahora se encontraban resguardados bajo el espacio entre un par de grandes rocas… Mantis y Grulla discutían algo, el maestro Shifu estaba de pie en la entrada, esperando al mono y al gorila, o simplemente atrapado en sus pensamientos; cosa que a Víbora le pareció algo inusual.

- te digo que salgamos a buscarlos –insistió el insecto

- no hace falta, ellos estarán aquí antes de que te des cuenta –le aseguro Grulla

- Víbora, ¿tú qué opinas?

- estoy de acuerdo con Grulla, es solo una lluvia, nada fuera de lo normal

- por supuesto, ya sabía que estarías de su lado, era de esperarse… jeje

- creo que no entendí –dijo Grulla

- mejor que te lo explique ella

- ¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos? –pregunto el ave, intrigado

- nada, es solo otra broma de Mantis, ignóralo –trato de sonar convincente pero tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar que un ligero rubor la delatara

- … Víbora…

Mono y Huao entraron con una soga para sujetar a la felina, ambos estaban empapados y ninguno tuvo reparo en sacudirse toda el agua de encima… mojando a los demás.

- oigan, más cuidado –se quejó el insecto

- bueno, gracias por acompañarnos –le respondió sarcásticamente Mono mientras ataba a la felina

- bien, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? –examino Huao

- esperar –le respondió simplemente Shifu, sin voltearse a verlo

- ¿Qué? Pero… mi familia, debemos seguir

- no con este clima, por el momento es mejor esperar a que la tormenta se tranquilice

- pero… no podemos solo quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada –decía nervioso el gorila, quería irse, miraba hacia a la salida y hacia los furiosos esperando que alguno lo ayudara

- Trueno -

- oiga… ¿cuándo será el momento? –Le susurro un lobo al líder temporal- si nos quedamos aquí me va a dar un resfriado

En la estructura del lado opuesto a la que se encontraban Po y Tigresa, los arqueros esperaban la señal de su líder temporal... ellos hubieran disparado sus flechas hace mucho de no haber sido por él… y es que… el comportamiento de los maestros le pareció intrigante… podía verlos desde el tejado. Sin dudas el espectáculo de hace un rato lo dejo curioso ¿el Guerrero Dragón y la maestra Tigresa peleando?

- aun no… veamos que pasa -ordenó

- creo que me dará un resfriado… eso pasara

- calla

El lobo no dudo en acatar esa última orden, volviendo su atención a los maestros que… por alguna razón… se quedaron inmóviles, cualquiera podría decir que pensaban en algo. Un lobo arquero, reconoció la facilidad del tiro, que era probablemente una entre un millón; dirigió su vista al "líder temporal" topándose con una mirada de completa seriedad.

- em… creo que… ahora es una buena oportunidad para disparar

- cierto… apunten, y disparen cuando estén listos

- está bien…

El arquero acomodo su flecha en el arco… esperando que el primer tiro fuera el definitivo, sus compañeros lo siguieron cada uno acomodando sus flechas; calculaban el viento, tomando en cuenta la fuerza de la tormenta… apuntaron hacia su objetivo… dos maestros que repentinamente no sabían que decir y que desconocían el peligro, se podía ver en sus rostros que querían decir algo, pero no estaban seguros de que, solo se limitaron a desviar sus miradas, apartándola del otro. El silencio fue incomodo hasta que Tigresa recordó algo

- Po… creo que esto te pertenece –de entre sus ropas saco la carta que horas antes encontró bajo el colchón de su cama, y se la entregó. Él la tomo dudosamente, obviamente era su carta por lo maltratado que estaba el papel… pero desconocía realmente como era que ella lo tenía, y a la vez que le sorprendió… también se sintió aterrado. Lo único que pudo hacer el panda fue ponerse nervioso y sentirse avergonzado.

- ¡oh! ¡Eh! … mmm… ¿gracias?

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora: primero que nada, perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, es solo que escribir algo teniendo en cuanta los tres tiempos, en todos los escenarios, con sus respectivos personajes, pensamientos y sentimientos es algo confuso XD lo que vendrá después será especial y quisiera dejar una buena entrada (creo que no lo logre) XP lo mejor comienza a las 12 pm… y apenas son las 10 am! Wow, esto seguro que va pa' largo… ejem, ah si! Por ultimo quiero agradecer sus críticas, me ayudan a crecer ;)<p>

1. Po y Tigresa no se ven afectados por el beso; ok, ellos si se ven afectados por el beso que se dieron el día anterior, si regresan a la escena en la que se venda la mano de Po…. Pues, solo digamos que se nota XD no me enfoque en eso desde antes porque pensé que sería algo confuso

2. la carta que se va volando y aparece mágicamente en la habitación de Po; ok, reconozco que ese si fue un error, había pensado que luego de la cena Po buscaría la carta, pero no lo escribí XP

3. Po durmiendo repentinamente; bien… recordemos que Po llevaba semanas sin dormir bien, súmale el cansancio físico de esa mañana, súmale el malestar, sumando el hecho de que tampoco ha comido bien, que está cansado mentalmente, más los entrenamientos… es decir, el pobre esta molido, lo único que querría en ese momento era descansar… pero si, lo reconozco, puede que se viera forzada la escena

Espero resolver algunas dudas con esto, y si no lo hice sería maravilloso que me lo hicieras saber…. Había un cuarto punto sobre la narración de los sueños… pero creo que no entendí XD


	12. A todos ustedes

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_A todos mis queridos lectores, desde los primeros capítulos note ciertas incongruencias en la historia, en un principio no les di importancia, por lo que seguí, pero me voy dando cuenta de que muchos se convirtieron en errores importantes, así que con el fin de darles lo mejor y quedarme con la satisfacción de hacer algo bien hecho, me estoy tomando el tiempo para "renovar" los capítulos anteriores, no hará falta volver a leerlos, pero todo será más claro._

_Sé que estoy tardando demasiado, no esperaba que consumiera tanto tiempo pero al final es como volver a escribirlo. Dejo esta nota (aunque va contra el reglamento de fanfiction) porque la verdad es que no dedico mucho tiempo a mis fics, y prácticamente estoy trabando de avanzar con varias a la vez (El día más largo, Por un simple error, renovando el primero y participando en el fic "LOS TRES SENDEROS"). Así que, para administrar mejor mí tiempo decidí que primero terminare "Por un simple error" ya que es una historia corta y no hace falta mucho para que llegue a su fin. Y luego seguiré con este fic, renovando y avanzando al mismo tiempo._

_Y bien, lo último que tengo por decirles es que, el día que lleguen a ver una actualización (además de esta) para este fic, no será solo para el capítulo 12, sino también para el 13… suena a 2x1 ¡oferta! XD… bueno, el capítulo doce tomara el lugar de esta nota, por lo que antes de leer el último cap sería bueno que pasaran por aquí, donde en estos momentos está esta nota (nunca me supe explicar bien)._

_Lamento haberles dado la ilusión de que había subido un nuevo capítulo… sé cómo es eso, y por eso les pido perdón. De paso quiero darles las gracias por seguir esta historia tan fielmente, ¡son lo mejor!_

_¡Feliz día (tarde y/o noche)!_


End file.
